The Second Generation
by Riza-4789
Summary: The summer is finally over. Ella is now living the life she has always wanted. Holly has finally reconciled with her older sister, and things are finally looking up for her and Sean. Esperanza couldn't be happier. Anna is trying to start her life over.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story…and I hope everyone likes it, because this first chapter almost didn't happen. I have the scratches and bruises to prove. My sister wanted to get on…but I stood my ground…and here I am. Although, now my mom is mad at me. I told her I was sorry for all that happened….but she had this mean sour look on her face that all mothers get when they aren't happy with you! Anywho…I got this idea when I was hitting my sister…and well she was trying to shove her way into the computer room! Inspiration comes at odd moments!**

* * *

Holly quickly made her down the stairs. Their was someone at the door, and it seemed everyone in her house was either not paying attention or they just weren't there. Her small frame and short legs were carrying her as fast as they could. "Hold on!" Holly yelled as she finally reached the door. She opened it. It was her older sister's boyfriend. "Oh hey Sean, she's upstairs putting on her face…or something. It's scary, you know the things she does to get ready for a date….oh…yeah come in!" Holly laughed. "Thanks." Sean said. Holly had noticed that Sean was a very quiet person. "So…how's it going at school?" She asked him trying to loosen things up.

Sean went to the local college. He had met Holly's sister Alexia in their English class. Sean cleared his throat when he saw Alexia standing in the doorway. "Oh, school's been great. I'll see you later Holly…it was nice talking to you." Holly waved bye to him and watched as her sister left.

Holly tried to walk back up the stairs to her room. But the door bell rang again. She sighed and trudged back toward the door. She opened it. It was her best friend Annabelle. "Hey Anna…I thought you were going to be packing for soccer camp…you were supposed to be ready by Thursday." Annabelle shoved her way into Holly's house. "Yeah…yeah…yeah…I know. But the camp called and it got pushed back to next Monday. Mom said that I needed to be here for something." Holly looked at her watch. "Anna, there's nothing happening here." "Oh yes there is Holls." Lena said as she came waltzing down the stairs. "Hey Anna where's your mom?" Annabelle turned around and watched at Tibby tripped coming down the sidewalk. "She's right here Aunt Lena." Lena smiled and walked down the steps to meet her friend. "Where are Carmen and Bridget?"

Tibby laughed as she picked herself up. "Carmen and Esperanza are like two minutes away, and Bridget just picked up Ella from art class. She said she'd hurry."

**

* * *

Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Manifesto

Twenty minutes later Bridget and Ella walked in. Carmen took a mysterious package out from behind her back. She placed it in the middle of the circle the girls had formed. "Open it." She said to Holly. Holly looked around at her friend's faces and hesitantly took the package. "Ok." As she took the pants out, dust mingled with the air, and she began to cough. Lena laughed. "When was the last time you had these out Carmabelle?" "I don't know…when was Marcos born?" Carmen jokingly asked. Annabelle ran her fingers over the faded material. "Well, what's so special about them?"

Ella had known what they were looking at. All of the girls had heard the story since they were very young. And seeing as how all four mothers had gathered all four of their daughters for no reason, Ella had known what was going on. She snatched the pants out of Holly's hands. She stood up and let the pants unfold. A piece of paper flew out. Esperanza caught it. Ella walked over to the mirror that was oddly placed on the wall. "Guys…these are it…these are…" "The pants!" Esperanza squealed. "Esi and Ella are right…Holly…these are the pants." Anna told Holly. Holly hit Anna softly in the arm. "I didn't say they weren't Anna!" The rest of the girls stood up and followed their mothers to over where Ella was standing. Bridget put her hands on Ella's shoulders. "Well, try them on babe." Ella squealed as she slipped off her shorts and put on the jeans. They fell directly at her waist line. Ella hated being tall. She could never find jeans that were long enough. These fit her perfectly. They even made her look like she had curves. Ella slipped them off and put her shorts back on. "One down…three more to go…who wants to go next?"

Holly wanted to get it over with. She took the pants from Ella. Knowing the pants wouldn't fit her, she lethargically took her time slipping them on. "Come on Holls! We don't have all day!" Anna yelled. Holly looked her in the eyes and pulled the pants on all the way. She had expected to feel the material underneath her feet, but she didn't. When she looked up into the mirror, she saw something strange. She quickly unzipped the jeans and jumped out of them. "Mom…what is with these things!" Lena picked the pants back up and handed them to her daughter. "Put them on Holly. Look at them."

Holly pulled them back on and stood in front of the mirror again. "Ok…so they fit…they fit…" Anna snorted. "Holly you say that as if they don't fit you…you look stunning! It actually looks like you have a but!" "I know Anna…but I'm at least seven inches shorter than Ella…how is this possible?" Holly asked.

Anna was next. "I hope these fit…" She pulled them up, and zipped them. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. "Oh, la, la Annabelle!" Esperanza laughed. Anna turned her back to the mirror and looked at her thighs. "I do look good. If I may say so myself." She slipped them off and handed them lastly to Esperanza. "Esi…you are the last one…put them on!"

Esi took them and held them in her hands. Esperanza had her mother's body. She didn't need her birth certificate to prove that she was Puerto Rican….she could just turn around and show her but. It was huge. Even Carmen had to admit that her but hadn't been that big when she was younger. Esi finally took off her skirt and traded them for the pants. She had a little trouble getting them over her but, but when she looked in the mirror she was surprised. "Oh my gosh…mom…look at this…they actually fit…" Carmen laughed at her daughter's words. "And you thought they wouldn't?" Esi nodded. "Uh…Yeah!"

* * *

After they all had tried the pants on, Esperanza reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper that had fallen out. She opened it. It crinkled. It was younger than the pants…but it definitely showed age. It was yellowed at the edges, and the words were becoming smeared together. Carmen noticed the paper and got everyone's attention. "I think Esi has something she needs to show everyone." Esi turned the paper around and placed it in the middle of the circle. "The manifesto!" Anna yelled. "Oh…sorry!" She exclaimed. "The manifesto." She said more quietly.

* * *

Paul had been told by Lena to stay upstairs in his office. But the screaming was getting to be a little too much. He made his way down the stairs and made sure to knock on the wall before entering the room. "Is it safe for me to come down?" He asked everyone. Holly looked around to make sure everyone had put their clothes back on. "Yeah Dad. You can come down." Paul walked into the room and sat down on the couch. "You girls have been down here for two hours. I'm hungry…" Lena got up and walked into the kitchen. "Well if you are hungry Paul then come into the kitchen…that is where we usually keep the food."

* * *

Lena invited all three girls and their moms to stay and eat dinner, but they all had to get home. Ella had to go home and pack. Bridget was coaching at another soccer camp…coincidently Anna was attending the same camp. And like all the other summers, Bridget never read past the date she had to be there. Ella was actually the one to tell her that she was coaching Anna that summer. Ella, the non-soccer player, would be staying in Bethesda with Lena and Paul. (Her dad had left when she was about seven or eight. She only saw him on holidays. At the moment he was in the south of France with his new wife.)

Esperanza and Carmen were traveling down to North Carolina to visit Esi's dad's family. Jack had wanted to stay in Bethesda when he and Carmen had their first child, Marcos.

Annabelle would be leaving for camp on Saturday. Bridget had offered to bring her when she went. This made Tibby feel a bit better. Now Anna wouldn't have to go by herself. Tibby and Brian would be taking their youngest daughter Eve, short for Evette, on a business trip to New York City. Tibby would be working on her latest film. The shooting would take only two months. And since Tibby was able to choose the shooting time because of the small cast, she chose to do it during the first two months of summer. This was during the month that Anna would be away. She would fly from Baja to New York to meet her family when camp was finished.

* * *

**SO...this is the next chapter! Review...review...review...anywho like i was saying...review! No...lol! I applied for a job last night at the movie theater...I have an interview next week. THen I went by my friend's work to see her and tell her...because where she works is right behind the movie theater...but i was talking to her and her boss was asking me these quetions. I got in my car to go to the store later last night and i had a message on my phone...her boss wanted to know i f i wanted to work there! It was funny...i'm actually still deciding.**


	3. The stories that lie within the pants

**Ok…just got back from spending two hours downtown with Holls…it is so hot down there. I did see a skirt that I liked though…maybe when I get that job I'll have some cash! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Ella lugged her suitcase into Holly's upstairs bedroom. "why can't you have an elevator in your house Holls?" Holly threw down the magazine she was reading and jumped up to help her friend. "Oh, I'm sorry Ella, did you need help?" Ella left the suitcase where it was sitting. In the middle of the doorway. "We'll get it later. Mom just left to go pick up Anna. I actually just got off the phone with Anna. She says there's the big secret that mom doesn't tell anyone…she says she's gonna get it out of my mom." Holly made space for Ella on the bed. "I believe that when it's coming from Anna…but there actually is…look." Holly picked up the pants from where they were sitting on her dresser. "Ella…who's Eric?" Ella took the pants and looked at the inscription Holly was pointing at. "Umm…I don't know. Maybe an old friend." Holly rolled her eyes. "I think they were more than just friends…they only wrote stuff on here if it was important. I mean my mom wrote about this guy Kostos…I have yet to ask about that one…but then right over here on the other leg it says something about my dad."

* * *

After dinner, the girls cornered Holly's mom in the kitchen. "Hey Aunt Lena," Ella started. "We have some questions about the pants…do you think you could…you know tell us some stuff?" Lena removed her apron and placed it on the counter. "Alexia!" She called, "Come in here and finish the dishes. The girl's and I need to talk about some things." Alexia moped into the kitchen and walked over to the sink and put her Ipod in her pocket. "Whatever."

Holly led her mom up to her room and handed her the pants. "Mom…we were just looking at the stuff that was written on the jeans…and we were just wondering if you could tell us what all of it meant." Lena unfolded the jeans and laid them out on the floor. The three sat down. Lena started with Bailey. "First of all…Tibby met Bailey while she was working at Walmann's. Bailey and Tibby became very close. But Bailey died later on in the summer. She had Leukemia." "Ohhh." Holly gasped. "So all of these people died?" "No!" Lena laughed. 'But they should have.' She said to herself.

Ella wanted to get straight to the point. "So who was Eric?" She asked. Lena pointed to the inscription she knew Ella was talking about. "Eric…I guess its ok for me to tell you guys this. It happened when we were your age…yeah…Bee wouldn't mind. I mean you're her daughter for crying out loud!" Holly grabbed her mother's shaking hand. "Just tell us mom. Get to the point!" Lena cleared her throat before she began to speak. "It was the first summer we were going to be apart. Bridget was going to a soccer camp in Baja. She was so upset that it was going to be an all girl camp! But when she wrote me…she sounded ecstatic. She said that she had met a guy…one of the coaches. He was…older than she was. Let me just say that when your mom was younger, she got what she wanted." Lena said to Ella. "Eric was off limits…and your mom wanted him. One night…things went a little too far. Bridget gave him more than she had. I actually had to go out to Baja and get her. I remember how sad and worn out she was." "That's sad." Holly said to her mom. Lena held up her hand to silence her daughter. "But I'm not done. There's more. We came home and she just went through the motions of everyday life. She stopped playing soccer…" Ella burst out laughing. "This Eric guy must have been some sort of god for my mom to stop playing soccer!" Lena looked at Ella. "Do you want to hear the story or not?" Ella pretended to zip her mouth shut. Lena went on…again. "But referring to your remark. He was a god. I'll have to find you a picture of him, later. Bridget went to Alabama the next summer, and amazingly she came back better. Then the summer after that, the one after we graduated from high school, she went to another camp. This time she was coaching. And this time it was in Alabama. Guess who was there?" Ella and Holly looked at each other. "Eric." They said in unison. Lena nodded her head. "Yes. Bridget and he basically figured things out about that first summer. And before she knew it they were kind of dating. She even took him to meet Greta. Then he took her back to Baja to meet his mom and some of his family. We got a call from her three days before she was supposed to come back and we met her at the airport that night. That was the last we heard of Eric. I mean he occasionally wrote her and emailed her. But he never called. I think hearing her voice would have made him go insane. Instead of him breaking her heart, she broke his." Lena thought back to that day she had to go with Carmen to pick Bridget up from the airport. "Ok…so if that's all you guys wanted to know, I'm just going to go back down stairs now."

Holly grabbed her mom by the leg and pulled her back down. "I don't think so mom…we aren't done here. And you know that. Who's Kostos?" "And do not leave anything out Lena." Ella said with a mean look on her face. Lena coughed. She was going to stall this as long as possible. "My grandparents wanted to see me and Effie, so our parent's sent us over to Greece for the summer. Oia was beautiful. And so were the guys…I met a boy. His names was Kostos. He went to University in London. He was there for the summer too. He was helping his grandfather with the fishing. Again things just happened and we fell in love. Everything was going well too. Then the next summer came. I had been talking too him the whole year, but I couldn't wait to see him. He came to Bethesda on some kind of business thing and he stayed with some friend's of my parents. I wore the pants to go see him…and just between you two girls and me…we made out for hours! Then he had to leave. I didn't hear from him for weeks. Then my grandfather died. We had to go back to Greece for his funeral. That's when it all went down hill from that moment on. I ran into Kostos at the funeral and he had this girl with him. He introduced her as his 'pregnant'fiancé. I mean I completely lost it. He found me later and tried to explain some things. But I didn't want to hear it! It was Carmen who had to do the saving that time! And," Lena said as she pushed Holly's hair behind her ears, "That's when I met your dad." Lena pulled her hand away and let a smile play across her face. "You all know that story though. And Ella, since you said I couldn't leave anything out I guess I should tell you what became of Kostos. I went back after I graduated from high school and I had thought that Kostos wasn't going to be there. He was and I told him that we could only be friends. His wife had left and the whole baby thing never happened. And I'm still not finished. There's a whole lot more. I remember everything so well. I was taking a letter to the post office…I was wearing the pants. Then all I remember doing was waking up in a dark room. Kostos, the sick and sorry bastard that he was, had kidnapped me. Pardon my language girls! Paul and Carmen's brother Stephen came to the rescue. Because, oh yeah. I didn't mention. Stephen was roommates with Kostos in London. And then you guys, again, know the whole story with Stephen. But yeah Kostos shot Paul and then ran off. Stephen caught Kostos, when he was trying to fly back to London. Kostos got put into jail…and then Paul and I kind of spent some time apart. He came home and we fixed things though…" "But Kostos will always be your first love." Holly swooned. Lena again nodded her head. "You know me too well daughter…and unfortunately that's about it. I think you two should get ready for bed." Lena got up and walked out of the room. "This stays between us…no one else. Understood? Unless one of my friends, the girls, says something to you about it…you keep your mouth shut."

* * *

Ella and Holly nodded as Lena shut the door. Ella turned to Holly. "And what do we have to look forward too this summer?" "Nothing quite like that my friend." Holly answered. 


	4. Hot guy, and oh wait Another hot guy

Esperanza walked out of her grandparent's house, along side her cousin Andy. They walked the few blocks down to the river and sat down. Andy was her father's sister's son. He and Esi were about the same age. They had been good friends since she could remember. Esi loved taking pictures of him. He had that certain 'it' factor that she couldn't explain. Today was no exception. Andy saw what she was doing. "Come on Esi. How many more pictures do you need?" Esperanza laughed at her cousin's shyness. "Just a few more…you're a star in Bethesda. There are pictures of you hanging all around my school…you have this certain factor that makes my photography teacher go nuts." Andy sat back and let his cousin take a few pictures. "Oh yeah I was going to ask you…my friend is having a party tonight. I was just going to drop by for about an hour. Do you want to go?" "Sure, I'd love to." Esperanza told him.

Esperanza walked into the party with Andy. She hadn't gotten the pants first, which made this night a slight bummer. But she would havethem in a few weeks. Andy led her into the living room of the house and introduced her to his friends. One caught her eye though. Andy introduced him as Nevan, but later on when she heard anyone talking about him or too him, they called him Van.

After sitting around doing nothing for an hour, Esperanza needed some fresh air. She walked out onto the back porch, trying not to bother the couple making out near the door.

When she went to walk down the steps though, she tripped and would have landed on her face if some one wouldn't have caught her. Esperanza looked up and saw Nevan. "Thanks Nevan…" She embarrassingly said. Nevan hadn't realized that he still had a hold of her. "No problem Esperanza." Esperanza looked down at the ground. "Umm…Nevan…you can put me down now!" Nevan came back to reality. "Oh I'm sorry. And call me Van." She let her feet touch the ground before she spoke again. "Esi." "Excuse me?" He asked. "Esi…it's what my family and friend's call me." Just then Andy came running around the corner. "I told your dad that we would be back by eleven. It's ten fifty." Andy walked down the steps and shook Nevan's hand. "Bye man. I'm not working tomorrow. Esi and I may come by. I have to see what my family has planned. I'll catch you later." The two said their goodbyes and then Nevan said goodbye to Esperanza. "It was nice meeting you Esi...I guess I'll see you later?" Esperanza smiled. "Yeah I guess so…it was nice meeting you too Nevan."

* * *

Bridget and Anna arrived at Camp a little earlier than was expected. Bridget wanted to show Anna around the camp. After Bridget's little tour, the two came back to eat lunch with some of the other coaches that had arrived. They were all surprised to see a camper, but Bridget explained everything. "Suck it up guys…you still have my attention!" Bridget had coached some of these girls since they were her daughter's age. Now they were coaching. She herself had gone through the same motions. Bridget shook hands with two new coaches she didn't really recognize. It was a guy and a girl. They both had the same dark brown curly hair, and they looked to be about the same age. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you two are the McNally twins." The boy nodded his head while he reached out to shake Bridget's hand. "I'm Zach." The girl now reached out her hand. "I'm Sam." Bridget grabbed Anna by the shoulders and pulled her over. "Anna, this is Zach and his sister Sam. Zach is actually going to be your other coach, besides me. And Sam…I know I didn't say it in the send outs, but you are going to coaching a team by yourself. I wanted to keep Zach here under my wing. I know this is his first year in coaching, and from what I've heard…not to be mean or anything… you can kick anyone's but in soccer." Zach put up his hand to wave the notion of his caring about what Bridget had just said. "Don't worry Bridget…do I call you Bridget…or do I call you Ms. Vreeland?" Sam put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ms. Vreeland. He just gets kind of nervous when he meets new people." Bridget laughed at this. "No, please call me Bridget. You too Sam. Anna and I were just going to eat lunch. Do you guys want to join us?" Sam looked over at the group of girls that was gathering. "I was actually going to eat with some of my old friends from last summer. But thanks for asking." Sam ran off to join the group. That left Anna and Zach standing there with Bridget. "Come on guys," she said. "I know of this taco place up the road."

While Anna and Zach were waiting for Bridget to come to the table with their tacos, Anna decided to start a conversation. "How old are you?" She asked. Zach ran his hand through his hair and then brought it back down. He was fidgeting. "I'm 19. You?" Bridget came back to the table with a tray full of fish tacos. "She's 16. Stay away from her." Bridget said thisin an almost angry way. Anna was confused. "Aunt Bridget, I was just asking how old he was…he is going to be my coach. Maybe it would be a good thing if I knew some things about him." Zach went back to fidgeting. "Sorry…I'm sorry Bridget…she was only talking to me though." Bridget took a bite of her taco. "Don't worry about it…just listen to my advice. Now, we have two hours until check in for coaches…do you guys need any last minute things from town? We can head down after this. I myself need to pick a few things." Anna giggled. Bridget looked at her. "What?" Anna covered her mouth. "I just realized that I forgot my toothbrush!" Bridget and Zach both laughed. Bridget put her arm around Anna. "You are caught up in too much Annabelle. You come to a camp that lasts a month and a half and you don't bring your toothbrush? Wait…why am I acting surprised! So finish your tacos and I'll get the van to drive us to town."

_

* * *

Dear Ella and Holls,_

_Ells what is up with your mom? Why is she so protective? I was trying to make small talk with this guy Zach…who just so happens to be so adorable…and my coach. He has this thing that he does when he's uncomfortable…he is so cute. But seriously. He asked me how old I was…because you know I asked him how old he was…btw he's 19. Just thought you would like to know. So far…this place is beautiful…gorgeous…Esi would have so much fun with her camera. _

_Holls…please tell me when you find something out about A. Bridget…it would so help in this whole Zach situation. I'll send you a picture of him…yes I brought the digital…the one with the printer. But mom made me promise to keep it in A. Bee's cabin. Who cares right? You all still get pictures faster!_

_Write me back ASAP…with any information you know!_

_Love ya'll lots! Annabelle_

_

* * *

Hola Ella y Holls,_

_I'm here in Wilmington. Andy says hi…to Ella…lol! No he says hey to you too Holly. I went to a party tonight with him. I met some of his friends. This one guy Nevan…so hot. I fell down the steps when I was walking outside and he caught me…kind of a story book romance kind of thing. Andy and I are going to go by his work and see him tomorrow afternoon…we weaseled ourselves out of a family outing to the battleship…how many times have I seen that? Too many to mention. It's not everyday that you see some hot guy named Nevan taking pizza orders…and I love me some pizza! I will sneak in a call to you two…sometime this week. Write me back and fill me in on what's going on._

_Love you too death!_

_Esi_

* * *

Holly got the letters from the mailbox and left all of the other mail sitting there. When she got back up to her room she threw one to Ella. "Open the one from Anna first…and then I'll open Esi's." Ella did as she was told. She read it and then handed it too Holly. "Nothing much…hot guy and oh yeah hot guy, and oh wait I see something here about a picture of a hot guy." Holly opened the next one and read it. "Oh, la, la Ells! Andy says hey…and oh wait…" She handed it too Ella. Ella read through it and threw it on the ground with the other letter. "Hot guy." Holly said to herself as Ella said it aloud. "Aren't the good things supposed to be happening to us? We have the pants!"

Alexia came running up the stairs crying. Holly and Ella stood up and ran to the door way. They were just in time to see Alexia's door being slammed. Holly took the initiative and ran down the stairs. She could hear Sean's truck in the driveway. Ella followed her. They almost didn't make it. Sean stopped when he saw them coming towards him. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "Holly…can I talk to you?" Holly nodded. But he pointed to the passenger seat. "I mean…in the car…Oh hey Ella…can I talk to Holly alone for a moment?" Ella turned around and went to sit down on the steps. "Yeah no problem…I'll just be sitting here doing…nothing."

Holly walked around to the passenger side and got in. Sean put the truck in park and turned it off. "I just wanted to let you know, before you had to hear it from your sister. We broke up." Holly wasn't shocked. She couldn't see Alexia with Sean for much longer. "I'm sorry to hear that." Sean took his hands off the steering wheel and turned himself around so that he was facing Holly. "I like another girl." "Oh," Holly said. "Well I don't think I need to be hearing all of…" Sean cut her off before she get the 'this' in. "It's you." Holly had to admit she was shocked about that one. "But…you…this can't be happening…" Sean, again, didn't let her finish the sentence. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Holly backed away. "Now…I have to go."

Holly jumped out of the car and ran back up to her house. She passed Ella who was still staring at Sean. Sean kind of covered his mouth and then waved bye to her. Ella picked up her arm and tried her hardest to make a waving motion. She heard Holly's door shut. Ella pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't in some sort of dream and then made her way up to Holly's room. She didn't knock. She went right in. "Holy, flipping, crap Holls…what just happened?"

**

* * *

What'd you think? I don't know…It's like 12:50...i'm tired…I'm watching Conan O'Brian…why? You may ask…I really don't know!**


	5. Uncontrolable Hormones

Today was the day that the campers arrived. Anna was sitting in Bridget's cabin printing the pictures she promised to send Ella and Holly. In order to not make things look suspicious, she had Sam and Bridget come stand next to Zach. Now, Bridget was standing behind Anna getting dressed in her work clothes. "Annabelle, I have a letter for Ella, and one for Lena. Can you put them in the same envelope for me? It would just be easier that way…and why we're thinking about it…send her that picture of all of us." Anna chuckled on the inside. "Yes Aunt Bridget."

_

* * *

Dear Holly and Ella,_

_Hey again from sunny Baja…what is this? Like the second letter in two days…again I'm expressing it…it should be to you guys on Wednesday…there's also a letter for Ella from her mom…and there's a letter for A. Lena from A. Bridget. If you would be so kind as to give your mom the letter Holly. Any who, like I promised. There's a picture of Zach in here somewhere. I had to get Sam and Bridget in the picture also. I didn't want them to think that I was stalking him or something…although I think I saw some one pass by my cabin last night with curly hair…short curly hair. I would hate to think that Sam is stalking me! Lol! Fess up all of the information that you know!_

_Love ya'll lots! Annabelle_

* * *

Esperanza and Andy were home by themselves basically all day. It was ten thirty in the morning, and there was nothing to do. Andy looked at his watch. "I had only planned to go see Van today…he told me he likes you." Esperanza smiled. "I could tell…yet I don't see why…my big Puerto Rican but tends to take over my love life. Isn't my but supposed to be smaller? My mom is half Puerto Rican…and my dad isn't Puerto Rican at all…so I should be like one fourth right…I shouldn't have this huge thing!" "It isn't that bad Esi." Andy told her, while trying to stifle back his laughing. She picked up a pillow and threw it at his face. He caught it before it hit him. "Why would you want to injure me Esperanza? I'm your favorite model." Esperanza caught the pillow he threw back at her. "You can be replaced."

Nevan was sitting at a table by himself eating his lunch. Andy and Esperanza came over to join him. "What's up man?" Andy asked Nevan. Nevan took a sip of his coke and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Nothing much. I'm off of work already…there was a problem with the scheduling. What do you two have planned for today?" "Nothing." Esperanza said almost too excitedly. "Well if you guys aren't doing anything we can hang out." Nevan suggested. "Umm," Andy started. "I actually do have to go into work today…maybe you could hang out with Esi, Van. It will only be for like an hour or two…Marshall called me this morning. I told him that I could try to come in and help out." Esperanza knew what her cousin was doing. "I'm fine with that. I mean if you are Nevan." Nevan nodded his head in approval. "Yeah that's cool."

Esperanza walked Andy to his car. "Thanks cousin…I really appreciate that kind gesture. Where's my camera?" Andy pointed to the trunk. "I think you put it in there before we left to come here." Walking over to the trunk, she waited for Andy to open it. "Thanks… I'll see you later." Nevan walked up behind Esperanza and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" He asked her in a funny voice. She peeled his hands off of her eyes and turned around. "I don't know…who could it be?" Nevan led her to his car and opened the passenger door for her. "We just need to run by my house real quick. I want to get out of these clothes. I smell like pizza." "Ok…you're the one driving me around…you go wherever you want to go." She said sarcastically.

Three and a half hours later, Esperanza and Nevan were still sitting on the river front. Esperanza looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh. I totally forgot about Andy. I guess I need to get back." Nevan got up with her, but they were still facing the water. "I thought you needed to go." Nevan said as he nudged her arm with his elbow. Esperanza nudged him back. "I don't need to…" She turned to face Nevan, with her back against the railing. "Thanks for today. I had a nice time." "Yeah me too…can I kiss you?" He asked nervously. Esperanza stood still. "I guess so…" "Well it's either a yes or a no." Nevan said back. Esperanza didn't give him a straight answer. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes." She laughed. "Now come on Van and take me home…what would Andy say if he knew we had been making out on the river front?" Nevan grabbed her hand as he walked her back to her house. "We never made out." He stated. Esperanza stopped him and kissed him again. "But we will if we stay here any longer."

* * *

Alexia had been moping around the house for two days now. And Holly couldn't bear to see it. She had locked her self in and only got up to use the bathroom and to eat. Ella was also the only one with the key. Ella noticed Holly's cell phone ringing one morning. Holly was in the shower, so she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey…Ella?" Ella was surprised the guy knew who she was. "Yeah…who is this?" "It's Sean." The guy told her. "Oh," Ella said. "How'd you get this number?" "When we first started dating, Alexia wanted to be reachable at all times. She gave me Holly's cell phone number…and her parent's numbers." "Oh." Ella said again. "Well Holly can't come to the phone right now. She's kind of busy…call back in like fifteen minutes." "So you aren't upset or anything about what happened?" "No…it kind of reminds me of some sort of a romantic story or something…and plus you and I both know that Alexia had it coming to her! I just don't want Holls to get her heart broken. You broke her sister's, why wouldn't it be just as easy to break hers?" Ella stated. "True enough." Sean answered. "But I still like Holly…I have for a while. Don't worry. I'll call in fifteen minutes…you don't answer the phone though. I want to talk to her in person." Ella agreed and then hung up the phone, right when Holly walked out of the bathroom. "Who was that?" Holly asked. Ella put the phone back on the desk. "No one…wrong number."

Fifteen minutes later, Holly was lying in her bed watching MTV. The phone rang just as planned. Holly didn't move to get it. Ella wasn't supposed to answer it. "Holly, your cell phone is ringing…it could be one of the girls." Holly looked up at the phone. "You get it…tell them I don't feel well." Ella reached to grab the phone. She turned it on and handed it to Holly. "You answer it…please?" Holly reluctantly took it and put it up to her ear. "Yeah?" "Hey Holls." Sean said. Holly looked at her friend. "Wrong number Ella? What do you want Sean?" Sean did that thing where he clears his throat. "I'm sorry I did what I did to you…but I've liked you for a while. I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go out sometime…it could be just as friends. I need one of the Rodman girls to stick by my side…and it looks as if Alexia is crossed of that list." Holly regretted the next seven words she said. "I will pick you up at seven." Sean questioned this. "Why can't I just come by and pick you up at seven?" "Because Idiot…Alexia lives here. She's memorized the very sound your truck makes…just go along with what I say. And tonight…is just to talk about what happened…understood?" "Understood." Sean followed.

"You just said yes! You just said yes!" Ella quietly screamed. Holly put her phone back down. "I know what I said…was it the wrong thing to do? I'm going to call him back and tell him to forget it." Ella grabbed the phone before Holly could get it. "No way Holls. There must have been something in your heart that made you say yes…go with the flow…and even though I'm for this whole you and Sean thing…don't get caught up in something that you will regret….but please tell me how he kisses." Holly gasped at what her friend had just said. "Ells this is just for talking…I highly doubt that there will be any kissing involved." Ella grabbed her towel and walked towards the bathroom. "That's what you say now babe. You're sixteen and you have hormones that are beyond your control…and his will never be under control. It's universally understood. "

**

* * *

Another chapter…Esperanza is a cool name…it was my name in Spanish class…I didn't pronounce it correctly until the last month of school! And my teacher did nothing to correct me. Instead of being pronounced like its spelled… 'EspeRanza'…with the r making an r sound, it should be pronounced like… 'EspeDanza'. The R needs to make a slight D sound. My teacher said it that way, but I just thought it was because of her accent. Lol! She was teaching one day and she mentioned that rule…if it's not the last r in the word then it has the d sound…I was so confused. I still say it wrong! Anywho…so this chapter was a little uneventful…just a little. I promise to add more…and some twists maybe…on Ella's and Holly's parts…maybe. Not huge gigantic twists, but small little ones….I don't know yet…it's only the fifth chapter. And forgive me if any of the younger girls names come out as their moms...i just re read it and had to change the Esi part abit! I kept using 'Carmen' in place of Esperanza!**


	6. Never knowing

**Hilton: I couldn't make Eric or Billy Ella's father…her father was just some guy Bridget met at Brown.**

**

* * *

So just to fill everyone (Including myself) on the whole story. I didn't want to have Ella's father play a major role. But Tibby married Brian and had Anna (16) and Eve (7). Lena married Paul and had Alexia (19) and Holly (17). Carmen married Jack and had Marcos (20) and Esi…or Esperanza (16). And Ella is 16…her dad won't be included in the story…at least at the moment! I didn't want to go in that huge order of all of the girls being born in the same month either. Holly is older than the other girls…then came Ella and Esperanza…and then Anna (who is the youngest and acts like it most of the time). But they all still have that special bond. And another quick note…This isn't their first summer apart. Tibby and Brian have a busy life…I'm sure they've taken the girls places. And same goes for Carmen and Jack…Jack has family in a different state. Lena and Paul occasionally go to South Carolina to visit and Bridget coaches camp every year…Ella isn't big on soccer…maybe because she doesn't want to be seen like her mother was…some soccer freak! I don't know. She's the conservative artist. She mostly just draws and sketches…but who knows what will happen when Holly hands her a paintbrush.**

**Esperanza is the photographer. Annabelle is the soccer freak…and last but not least is Holly. Holly dyes her hair a different color like every other month…she has some piercings…she's an artist too…but her stuff is more abstract and poetic…think Sabrina Ward Harrison. If you've seen anything of hers…you know what I'm talking about. Holly is also the poet…completely different then her older sister. Alexia is the ideal preppy girl. Her wardrobe is mostly polos and khakis…not that I have a problem with that…because that's what half of my wardrobe is!**

**So I guess only one child picked up something from their mother…and that would be Holly…she and Lena are both artists. (think back to Effie and Lena growing up…think of how different they were…and you've got Alexia and Holly…if Alexia wasn't like she is…I don't think Holly would be the way she is. Same way it was with Effie and Lena! There were certain characteristics of Effie that made Lena the way she was…I am confusing myself!) Carmen is still the writer. She writes for the local newspaper. Umm...that's about it…unless ya'll have any more questions! **

* * *

Holly had asked to borrow her mom's car for the night. Lena said yes and threw Holly the keys. "How long are you going to be gone?" Lena asked her. "Umm…I don't know. I have to be back before ten though. And Ella is perfectly fine with it. She's up in my room running up our phone bill talking to Esi." Holly walked out the front door and got into the car. She knew where Sean lived. It wasn't that hard. One only had to turn left at the light and then turn right onto the dead end road. 'Fifth house on the right.' She said to herself.

Pulling up, she honked the horn. Sean came running out. "Hey." He got inside the car and Holly was about to pull out when she realized something. "Wait…I think it would be best if we stayed here. If we see one of my sister's friends while we're out…then they might think something…and tonight could be the end of me." Sean unbuckled his seat belt. "I never thought about that. I mean it's not like we're doing anything bad…its just you're right. I don't want Alice and Maria on my but. Come in. My parents aren't home, and even if they were they wouldn't notice you. They would see the car and think that it was Alexia." "Oh well that makes me feel ten times better, knowing that your parents aren't home…" Holly said sarcastically with a bit of sting in her voice. She put the car in park and turned it off.

Holly felt really awkward and nervous walking into his room. This was her sister's territory. She had been in a few guys' rooms before…but this was completely different. She had to keep telling herself that she didn't like Sean…which was a lie. Holly had had a crush on him since that first night he came to get Alexia. And now he liked her and she was standing in his room. "So…" She decided to get the conversation started. "Thanks for coming." Sean said to her. He was sitting in his desk chair. She was sitting about four feet away on the edge of his bed. She pulled her hair back and fell in front of her eyes again. "No problem. Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Ok…why do you like me? What made you break up with my sister?" She asked. He scooted his chair closer to her and grabbed one of her hands. "If I don't try, I'll never know," Sean said quoting a line of…her poetry. "And if I die inside because I know…at least I tried." Holly finished the last line. "Did you catch the part about dying?" She jokingly asked. "But wait…how do you know my poetry...?" She slapped herself on the forehead. "How much did Alexia show you? I am so embarrassed!" Sean grabbed a stack of papers. "Only a few…she's proud of you." "Yeah, but some of those are about her." "I could tell!" Sean laughed. Holly took the papers and sifted through them. "You didn't tell her did you?" "No way." He answered. Holly went to go push her hair out of her eyes again, but Sean made it there first. "Holly," He said, "I don't want to hurt Alexia any more…" He leaned in and kissed her again on the lips. Holly took his hand and wrapped hers around it. "That's what we're already doing…" She kissed him this time. And it wasn't like the little kisses he was giving her. She went for it.

* * *

When she realized what she was doing, Holly pulled away. "I'm sorry Sean…I have to go…" She got up to run but he pulled her back. "I'll call you tomorrow." Holly pulled away again and ran down the stairs. She got inside the car and sat there for a minute. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her house. Alexia answered. Holly didn't want to have to face her. "Hey Alex…can you give the phone to Ella?" Holly could hear Alexia knocking on her bed room door. "Ells…telephone for you." Ella took the phone from Alexia and shut the door. "Yeah…?" Holly let out a huge sigh. Ella squealed. "Are you ok? How'd it go?" "I'll talk to you more when I get home…I just have a few choice words to say at the moment…" She was out of breath. "Yeah?" Ella urged. "I think the magic in these pants is screwed up…"

Ella ran outside to meet her friend. She got inside the car and Holly pulled away. "He kissed me again…" "Did you like it?" Ella asked. "Then I kissed him." Holly told her. Ella faced forward in her seat. "I guess that's a yes." "Ells…he quoted a flipping line from my poetry…I couldn't resist him…" Holly was having a break down. Ella unbuckled her seat belt and went to unlock her door. "If you are going to be like this, I think I'm just going to walk back to your house…please stop the car…" Holly did a u-turn and headed back down the road that led to her house. "No I think its best I get some rest…maybe then I'll wake up from this horrible dream." Ella let go of the door handle and laughed out loud. "So this is a dream?" Holly stared at her. "What? You didn't say that it was a horrible 'nightmare'." Ella stated with a grin on her face.

**

* * *

Got to go get ready for the gym…I sprained my ankle in April…and I haven't beenable to go back to the gym until last week…and it just so happened to be the day that the movie came out. I chose to go see the movie instead of work out! But today is different…I have a feeling that I'm going to be so tired and I'm not going to be able to do the complete workout though! My ankle is still pretty swollen! I haven't been off of it since it happened! Lalalala!**


	7. Two broken hearts

**Just got back from gym…that teacher kicked our butts (I don't know how many t's it has!)…I'm going to be in so much pain tomorrow! Lol….so here's the next chapter ya'll!**

_

* * *

He's like a dream from heaven_

_I've always had my eyes on him_

_And now that he's free_

_I can't help but take the chance_

_Even though he once loved my sister_

_And my sister cries at night, not knowing why he left her…_

_Can I let him kiss me and still go on living with her?_

_I know what she would kill to know…_

_And yet I consciously take the road that leads to that death._

Holly handed Ella her journal and let her read what she had just written. Ella closed it when she was done. "That was touching…it really was." Holly noticed the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I'm sorry if you don't understand it Ells…you know. This is exactly what I've been trying to tell you! Can you get me my box out of the closet…I need to paint." Ella got Holly's box out of the closet, and she herself got her drawing pad and pencil out. "I'm going to be out here on your balcony." She walked out onto the balcony and shut the door. Holly put in her Beethoven CD and turned it up as loud as she could stand it.

Ella had tried to watch Holly paint before. It gave one a headache…the loud orchestra in the background didn't help either. She could hear Holly rummaging through her 'box' right now. Holly kept everything inspirational in the box. Her room itself served as the studio. There was paint all over the place. Ella tended to work in a silent and…clean space.

Holly grabbed a piece of watercolor paper from inside her closet. She weighed it down on her desk. She grabbed her calligraphy pen and chose where she was going to write her words. She then pulled out her acrylics and watercolors. Washing over the words with a bit of water, smeared them. This was the effect she was going for. An hour later, and without realizing she had been out there for so long, Ella came back in. She wasn't ready for what she saw. Holly had already finished the painting. She came out of her bathroom with paint all over her. Ella could also see where she had gotten paint on the walls. Ella ran her fingers over the edges of the paper. "See…I get this Holls…this is what I get. I've never really been one to get things with words…I need pictures. Now I see how you feel…the words lying within the picture." She put her things down on the floor and stepped back to look at what her friend had created. "I think you need to show this to someone." Ella said nonchalantly. Holly walked towards her door to go downstairs. "Mom came up and said dinner was ready…we will talk about this later."

* * *

Esperanza hadn't told Andy about the kiss. She didn't think he needed to know. But apparently he knew something was up. "I guess you had fun with Van yesterday." Esperanza didn't answer him. She was too busy staring off into space. Andy waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Esi. What did you want to do today? I don't have to go to work until six." Esperanza said the first thing that popped into her mind. "Pizza."

Ten minutes later Andy and Esperanza were sitting in a booth at Tony's Pizza. Esperanza could care less about the pizza though, Nevan was walking towards them.

He walked past Esi and kissed her on the cheek. Andy saw this and spit his drink out across the table…a little too dramatic. He turned around to yell at Nevan. "I'm sorry. …Could you come back and try that 'hello' again…here in America we casually say hello to someone we just met two days ago." Esperanza laughed at Andy. "I'm sorry Andy…" Andy took another sip of his drink. "No need to be sorry Esi…shocked…I'm just shocked. I knew something was up…when the first word out of your mouth was 'pizza'."

* * *

Zach and Bridget were sitting at the coaches' table. Anna hadn't really made any friends on her team. She walked up beside Bridget and sat down. "Bee…can I sit with you guys?" Bridget nodded and made space for her. "Zach and I were just talking about tomorrow's games. Feel free to add anything." Anna put her tray down and waved to Zach. "Hey Zach. How's it going? I sent my friends a picture of all of us, and they think you are a babe." Bridget turned to Anna. "You did what? That's what the picture was for? You little twit…I think I need some more ice cream…I will be right back." Bridget wandered off to get in line…the long line. Anna was glad the line was so long.

Zach looked down at his food and started playing with his spaghetti noodles. Anna loved it when he got nervous. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you! But it's the truth…Bridget's daughter was actually the one who said it. But don't tell Bridget that…she'll then have to kill two of us!" Zach let out a little laugh and then looked up. "I like you Anna…I really do. And you can play soccer like Hamm could in her day…that's a plus. But there's a few things stopping this whole thing from happening." "Bridget?" Anna asked, knowing very well that she was at the top of both of their lists. He nodded and put his elbows on the table so that he could lean forward. "Yes…plus some camp rules."

Anna looked to see where Bridget was in the line. "There's something up…there's something she's not telling us. She hasn't even told her own daughter…and when she sees me talking to you…she freaks out! I mean she's the one that encourages flirting with older guys at home…there is definitely something up…if only my friends would tell me."

The next morning Anna came running down to the field with the mail she had just gotten. "Zach! Zach! I have it!" When she got closer she lowered her volume. "I just read the letter that Ella and Holly sent me…it has everything."

_

* * *

Hola Anna!_

_It's your friend in Bethesda…snore…no I really am alive. And Holly is having a time! Let's just say…Sean. We really aren't supposed to tell you…Lena made us promise. And here I am, writing a letter behind Holly's back! But you wanted details…and I only want you and Zach to be happy…so here it goes. _

_It was their first summer apart…dadadadada... pants…you know the drill. Mom fell in complete lust with one of the coaches…his name was Eric. Eric was older than she was…I think by about three years or so…your mom was fifteen…or sixteen…Lena didn't really mention. He was a complete babe…I'm putting a picture of him in here…Lena had a few to share. Aren't we lucky? They kind of you know…well when two people love each other…only one thing can happen right? And it did. She was so upset afterwards, because he didn't even talk to her…except to apologize and say that it was his 'fault' or 'responsibility'…some stupid line like that. Two summers passed before she saw him again…but wait…Bee actually went through a depression…dyed her hair and gained twenty pounds…the whole nine yards! I was shocked…I've got no proof of it…I've never seen a picture! Back to two summers later. Bridget was back to normal and she was so psyched about camp. Then one thing led to another and she realized Eric was going to be there. She actually flew up to New York to see him before camp. Nothing happened…then when they finally got there and had talked for a few days…just talking…he kissed her. Then they kind of sort of started a relationship…he said that he had loved her that first summer…blah blah. _

_I really need to get to the point though! Mom broke his heart that summer…just like he had broken hers two summers before. She couldn't quell the questions that were flying around in her head. SO she broke it off…right on that beach you are on. Yeah they weren't at that camp that summer…Eric had taken her to meet his mom…see how almost close I got to having him as my daddy? Just look at the picture of them together…I would say that I'd rather have his looks…than my own father's! Write me back babes!_

_Love ya! And be safe with this information! Ella_

* * *

Zach read the letter and handed it back to Anna. "Interesting…that explains a lot." He sat down on the bleachers and Anna sat down next to him. "If this is all that's bothering her…I really want to talk to her about it." Zach grabbed her arm before she could get up. "Are you sure about this? Didn't your aunt say that no one could speak of it?" Anna got loose and started walking towards Bridget's cabin. "I am completely sure about this Zach…do you trust me or do you trust me?" Zach got up and caught up with her. "I trust you." "So you're going to come with me?" She asked. "I'm going to merely sit outside on the porch." He stated.

With picture and letter in hand, Ella walked right into her aunt's cabin. Bridget was sitting at the desk writing letters. "Hey aunt Bee…can we talk?" Bridget put down the pen and turned to face Anna. "You only call me Bee when you want something…what is it?" "Well," Anna started, "I just want to know why I'm not allowed to have a relationship with Zach." Bridget reached under her desk to grab the handbook. "Because it says here on page 26…" Anna grabbed it out of her hands and threw it against the wall. "No…why won't you let it happen?" Bridget was surprised at what the girl had just done. "Ok…what do you know?" Anna pulled out the picture. She handed it to Bridget.

Bridget was surprised. She looked down at the picture. "This is when I went to New York to visit him…wait…how did you get this?" "I'll tell you how I got it if you tell me the complete story…" Bridget knew there was no way out of out bargaining Anna…it had never been done. "Eric Richman….soccer coach at this exact camp. I met him…I liked him…I lusted after him…and I loved him. He broke my heart Anna…I don't want the same thing to happen to you." Anna reached into her pocket and grabbed the letter. "That's not everything Bee…I think you owe me at least one more summer with Eric…maybe perhaps the one when you went up to New York." Bridget sighed and looked at the letter in Anna's hands. "So you had an accomplice…or two…didn't you?" Anna nodded her head but stuck the letter back in her pocket. "I have my ways. Go on."

Bridget held the picture in her hand. "I had been dating Billy…for almost a year. But then he broke up with me when he saw the email from Eric. Bet your investigators didn't find that one out. I did go up to visit Eric at Columbia…that's where he went to college. We had an amazing time. There was no talk about a relationship. Then camp time came. We were talking one night, and he kissed me. I let things go on from there…he told me that he had loved me that first summer…and that he hadn't stopped. I believed him to. He was honest like that. He said everything so earnestly. After a few weeks camp was over…he invited me back to Baja to meet his mom. I came…but was there for a total of four hours. I told him this wouldn't work out and that I wanted to go home. We've always kept in touch…he lives in New York City…coaches at Columbia. He never married…" When Bridget had said that he lived in New York City, Anna had a thought. She didn't say anything…of course. "Zach is too sweet to break anyone's heart. I think this might work out Aunt Bridget." Bridget kissed Anna on her forehead, and hugged her. "Tell Zach that I can't come to practice this morning…you help him…I wasn't planning on using you in goal today anyways. And…Annabelle Bailey McBrian you have to be careful."

Anna was content with what Bridget had told her. She walked outside to find Zach still sitting against the cabin with his back to the wall. "She wanted me to tell you that she couldn't make it to practice this morning…and that I get to help you." She skipped off the porch and started heading towards her cabin. "We still have an hour and a half before anyone actually has to be out here…want to go running?" "Nah…I feel like being lazy today." Zach said as he picked himself up off the floor. "Did you hear the whole conversation?" "Yeah…it ended well." "Yes it did." Anna said as she walked back onto the porch. "You know…I just got this wave of laziness…I think I'll join you on the porch."

_

* * *

Dear Ella and Holly,_

_Ella…your mom just told me everything. I even saw a picture. Ella…you are already a babe…but if your mom would have married Eric…then you would be like ten times hotter! But yeah…Bee said that if I wanted a relationship with Zach than I would have to be careful. He kissed me…this morning…I invited him to go running with me this morning. He came with me (I love to run in the mornings. There's no one awake!). And when we got to the end…where there's like this cove…the cove is like the most beautiful thing ever…he leaned down and kissed me…I'm in heaven right now. He was the one who said he liked me first…I just helped out with the whole getting A. Bridget to agree. I have to go now…I have a game in five minutes. I'll write you guys later._

_Love ya'll lots! Annabelle_

**

* * *

Tell me what ya'll think…I need the input. I'll add another chapter…probably tomorrow. I have art class tonight. I have the best idea for a project!**


	8. The id

**xsummerbabyx: I didn't really have that in mind for Anna…but Eric will have a part in the story…that's all I'm saying!**

**

* * *

Fashion is like the id. It makes you desire things you shouldn't. Bob Morris**

* * *

Holly read the letter from Anna. She tossed it at Ella. "You told her behind my back? How dare you?" Ella reread the letter to make sure nothing was said. "I didn't do anything like that…Anna must have just come across something." Holly wasn't going to believe any of what she was being told. "Ella…you can't lie in this situation. Anna would never just 'come across' something like this…AUGH!" Holly jumped up and down a few times to release the anger. "I'm actually fine with this…I guess if Bridget told her, then it should be fine…right? My mom said that if Aunt Bridget or Tibby and Carmen said anything, then it was ok. I don't have time to fume anyways. I'm going over to Sean's…" She said more quietly. "Why? Why did I let myself get caught up in this?"

Ella now had the pants for the next couple of weeks. She ran her fingers across the inscriptions on her left leg. "I'll get caught up in it for you."

* * *

Esperanza walked down the steps and gave Nevan a hug. "Andy is inside…he kind of said something about you too my brother…who then said something about you to my dad…and then he told my mom. They want to meet you." She said nervously. Nevan stopped and started to turn around. "I thought we could just elope!" Turning him around, Esperanza led him up the steps and into the house. Andy got up off the couch and walked over to say hello. "What's up man?" Nevan shook his hand. "Not much…not much." Esperanza led Nevan over to the couch and they both sat down. Andy and his family lived with his grandparents. Nevan had been over hundreds of times. But now he didn't feel very at home. "So where are your parents?" Esperanza looked at her watch. "They should be here by now…oh…there they are."

Marcos and Jack were the first ones in. Jack walked over to Esperanza and sat down in the chair across from her. "Hey babe, have a nice day?" Esperanza nodded and gestured towards Nevan with her head. "Yeah dad…I want you to meet Nevan." Nevan and Jack both stood up and shook each other's hands. Carmen came inside the door and walked over to the next empty chair. She shook hands with Nevan first. "I'm Carmen. I'm Esi's mom." "Nice to meet you." Nevan said to both Jack and Carmen. Jack sat back and took his wife's hand. "What were you three going to do tonight?" He asked Nevan and Andy. "There's this movie playing that Andy and I wanted to go see." Esperanza told her father. "Nevan was going to come along with us."

"Thank God." Esperanza yelled when she slid into the passenger eat of Nevan's car. "Dad looked like he was going to kill you." Andy sat forward far enough to where he could reach the CD player buttons. When Nevan turned the car on, Andy immediately switched the CD. Nevan switched it back. "Dude…I don't think all of us want to listen to The Cure." Andy complained. Esperanza reached over and turned the volume up. "I thought boys didn't cry!" Nevan looked in the back seat to see his friend plugging his ears. "You said that we all didn't want to listen to The Cure…and if that were the truth, if say I was outnumbered than I would change the CD. But you, my friend, were the one that was outnumbered. I will not change the CD. Esi is my guest in this car. She chooses what we listen to." Esperanza grabbed Nevan's hand, where Andy couldn't see. "And I choose to listen to The Cure…who just so happens to be one of my favorite bands of all time." "And I thought I knew everything about my favorite cousin." Andy said as he pretended to cry. "I can't believe you like the freaking Cure…"

_

* * *

Hey Girl!_

_I talked to Ella the other day. She told me everything that's happening. I'm so happy that someone was able to break the silence of the infamous secret of Bee…so…how's Zach? She told me about him too…she sent me the picture. He's muy caliente babes! He couldn't resist you. The guys can never take their eyes of you…speaking of guys and eyes. I'm kind of seeing this guy…who has the sexiest eyes ever…that I have ever seen. He's a friend of Andy's…you remember Andy right? (Ella does…lol! She will never live that down!) I can't send you a picture of Nevan right now. I haven't gotten my roll developed. But I will show it to you as soon as you get home from your get away in Baja…and then your short stay in New York freaking City…you are so damn lucky Annabella baby! Wait…what am I saying? I have Nevan…who has the sexiest eyes ever. Andy just walked by…says to tell whoever I am writing that he says' hello. So hello from Andy…Andy hates the Cure. Do you hate the Cure? Of course you don't. You are the one who still has my CD. I need that back sometime soon. Please don't loose it!_

_Tu estas mi amiga favorita…well one of them! Love Esperanza_

* * *

Sean opened the front door to find Holly standing with her arms crossed. He reached for her hand and pulled her upstairs to his room. As soon as the door was shut, Sean pulled her closer to himself, and kissed her passionately on the lips. He pushed her falling hair out of her eyes. "Does your sister know?" "No…" Holly answered before kissing him again. "She doesn't."**

* * *

Another chapter…I did the whole name change thing again! Except this time I switched the names of one of the girls…for Anna's part I kept writing Esperanza! Lol! And Napolean Dynamite just took home a whole lot of popcorn the movie awards. Honestly…that movie brainwashed a lot of people…gosh! (I can honestly say that I am a survivor!) I really don't know what I'm going to do with Sean and Holly…I know that something will happen…I don't know what…or when…but I, Rachel, as a truthful and honest American, promise you the readers that something will happen! (I'm not promising that it will be good or anything!) (If you didn't understand the quote at the top of the page, read the next couple of paragraphs.)**_

* * *

**According to Freud, we are born with our ******__Id_**_. The id is an important part of our personality because as newborns, it allows us to get our basic needs met. Freud believed that the id is based on our pleasure principle. In other words, the id wants whatever feels good at the time, with no consideration for the reality of the situation. When a child is hungry, the id wants food, and therefore the child cries. When the child needs to be changed, the id cries. When the child is uncomfortable, in pain, too hot, too cold, or just wants attention, the id speaks up until his or her needs are met. _**

**_The id doesn't care about reality, about the needs of anyone else, only its own satisfaction. If you think about it, babies are not real considerate of their parents' wishes. They have no care for time, whether their parents are sleeping, relaxing, eating dinner, or bathing. When the id wants something, nothing else is important. (If you don't know who Freud is…ask your parents. Oh yeah…and I was referring to the 'id' mentioned in the quote at the top of the page.) (I wasn't quite sure what it meant…so I googled it, and it gave me this…very interesting.)_**


	9. It just happened

Anna didn't really make an extra effort to be early to practice or to her games. She didn't take advantage of the fact that she was friends with both of the coaches. And if she wasn't playing in her games or talking with Zach or Bridget, she was making out with Zach at the cove. She had been thinking lately. She had been thinking about the differences between her relationship with Zach, and Bridget's relationship with Eric. Bridget had done a lot to get with Eric…and he had 'almost' pushed her away. With Anna it was completely different. She hadn't had to push herself on Zach. He kind of just happened. And they hadn't…nor had they even talked about having sex. Anna had even told Bridget this. She needed Bridget to trust her with Zach. (Anna just hoped Bridget wasn't telling Tibby about it.)

It was Friday night, and all of the coaches had the night off. Anna really didn't want to stay in her cabin all night, listening to her team mates talk about how hot Zach was. She put on a pair of jean shorts and a halter top. Her team mates were giving her questioning looks, but before any of them could ask, she was out the door. She ran over to Bridget's cabin and walked in. Bridget was sitting on her bed putting on her shoes. She saw what Anna was wearing. "You came over here to see if you could come tonight…" "I'm not going to lie!" Anna said. Bridget looked at her watch and sighed. "We are just going up to the cantina…you can't drink…and I know you can't dance. I saw you at your mom and dad's anniversary party! Plus I know for a fact that Zach isn't going." Anna was surprised. All of the coaches had been talking about tonight for days. "Well then…where is he?" Asked Anna. "He wasn't in his cabin…lights were out…plus Matt told me he wasn't." Bridget got up and walked outside. Anna followed. "He told me to give you this." She handed Anna a folded piece of paper. "Gee thanks. Aren't I getting this a little too late?" Bridget shook her head. "The truth is, he had to leave this afternoon. His dad had a heart attack. Sam and he left on the first flight out today at twelve. That's why he wasn't at dinner tonight." "And I was fifty miles away…horseback riding at twelve. Why did I choose to do that? My legs are killing me." Anna stated. "Ok. Thanks Aunt Bridget…." Anna walked slowly off the porch and headed towards the beach. She didn't open the note until she sat down on the sand.

_

* * *

Anna, I had to leave suddenly. Sam and I aren't coming back. We only have one week of camp anyways. Sam is freaking out. She doesn't know what they're going to do with her team! Probably give them to Matt or something. My dad had a heart attack last night. My mom wants us to be home. We were going to stay…but a lot can happen in a week…we had to see our father. I'll be here in Orange C. for the next week or so. And I'll try to see you when you come to NYC…but I'm not promising anything. I really don't know what is going to happen…and I know guys don't usually say this…but I am terrified._

_-Zach_

* * *

Anna read the letter and then put it in her pocket. She wished she could be there for him…to comfort him. He was right. Camp was over in a week. She was then going to join her family in New York City. It just so happened to be that Zach and his family lived in New York…Orange County to be exact. Zach had said that he would try to see her…Anna hoped he would. She got up and ran back to Bridget's cabin and found her cell phone. She needed to talk to one of her friends.

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning when Holly's phone rang. Ella was closest to it so she groggily picked it up and answered it. "Hello?..." Anna was worn out. "Hey Ells…I didn't mean to wake you. I'm kind of just having a moment. I forgot about the time difference…" Now the tears were coming. Ella sat up in bed and turned the light on. "What happened? Are you ok?" "Zach had to go back home suddenly. I didn't even get to say goodbye." Ella pushed Holly, trying to wake her up. It worked. Holly sat up and hit Ella with a pillow. "What? It's one o'clock in the freaking morning…" "Anna is on the phone." Ella whispered. Holly sat back up and took the phone out of Ella's hand. "Listen Anna, we care. We really do…but there are more issues going on around you…we love you. We care what happens between you and Zach, or any other guy for that matter. That's really all we can do or say right now…you need to rest. You've been playing soccer for almost a month now…non stop…so stop…and breathe…And," Anna cut her off. "Ok, I guess I can slow down…I'll just go write him…I love you guys too." "See. Was it that hard? We'll talk to you later babe." Holly was about to hang up the phone when she heard Anna say something. "Wait! Wait! Put Ella on the phone real quick."

Holly handed the phone back to Ella, and lay back down. Ella put the phone up to her ear. "Yeah?...are you serious? No way! That is too unbelievable! Holy crap…no I'll tell her." Ella hung up the phone and turned off the light. Holly was too curious in her sleepy state. "What are you supposed to tell me?" "Eric's a coach in New York City…" "Ahh…that's nice…"

Holly was asleep before she could finish the sentence.

**

* * *

People who have lost relationships often wonder why they can't just let it be "water under the bridge." It is water under the bridge - the trouble is we do not live on the bridge, but in the river of life with its many twists and turns.**

**--- ****_Grant Fairley_**

Bridget was pacing back in forth in her cabin. It was early in the morning and Anna was sitting on Bridget's bed printing pictures. "What's wrong Bee?" "Something isn't right here…I'm going to tell you something…and you can't tell anyone else. Because I don't even know the whole deal." Anna nodded. "Ok." "The coaches and the directors didn't plan anything today, because this hot shot coach is coming to do a workshop today…as kind of an end of camp surprise. And then he found out about Sam and Zach having to leave, so he offered to take Sam's place for the next week." Anna jumped up. "That's awesome! Who is it?" Bridget shook her head and turned to look outside. "I don't know…but it looks as if we are going to find out in a minute. Come on…he just arrived." Bridget grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her out of the cabin. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

The man had been turned around the whole time. Bridget had only seen the back of his head. But now as she got closer, her feeling of intuition was getting stronger. The director of the camp saw Bridget coming and flagged her down. "Ms. Vreeland! Oh Ms. Vreeland! Can you come here for a moment? She's one of the best coaches you know." She said toward the mystery man. "I bet she is." He assured the director.

Bridget immediately turned around in the opposite direction when she heard her name. The director motioned for her guest to follow. "Ms. Vreeland, I was calling you…did you not hear me?" "Yes Ms. Janet. She heard you." Anna called to her. She looked at Bridget. "Turn around…" She poked Bridget in the side. "Turn around." Anna went to poke Bridget again. "Alright, alright…I'm turning young lady." Bridget whispered.

When Bridget turned, she wished she hadn't of turned. There staring back at her was the smile of someone she used to know. She couldn't bear to look up into the eyes of the person. She could see Anna reaching out her hand to shake his. 'Damn. This can not be happening to me…' She said to herself. The hand that shook Anna's was now in front of Bridget. "Ms. Vreeland is it? Ms. Vreeland…my name is Eric. It's nice to…meet…you."

'Damn.' Bridget said to herself again. She had to look up. Slowly she brought her face up to meet his. "I'm sorry…I have a really bad headache. I'm Bridget." The two shook hands. In Janet's eyes this was just an awkward meeting, but in Anna's eyes, this was a very awkward reunion.

"Well, if no one needs me…I was going to go running." Eric stated. Janet put her hand on Eric's shoulder, and kept it there a little too long for comfort. "No baby, you can go. You just have the first workshop that starts at nine. Bridget and Ms. McBrian can show you to your cabin. Girls, you need to take him to McNally's cabin…Zach's not Sam's!"

* * *

Eric invited Anna and Bridget to go running with him. Of course, Bridget declined…she had a headache. But Anna jumped at the chance. "I'd love to go…we can talk about soccer! I've always wanted to pick apart your brain…not in the literal sense." Eric went inside his cabin to change. "Ok then. Wait right here. I'll talk to you later Ms. Vreeland." He said through the mesh in the door. Bridget waved goodbye, and pulled Anna away for a second. "You will tell me everything that is said." Anna excitedly nodded. "Of course Aunt Bee! You know, I've always admired him. I would have never guessed! This is so amazing…and strange!" Bridget stared at Anna. "You're telling me…"

Eric and Anna started running when they reached the water. He told her that they would run to the cove and back, and that if she got tired she could slow down, he would understand. Anna didn't know what to say to him while they were running. Fortunately Eric started the conversation for her. "You can't be Bridget's daughter…your hair is too dark…so who's daughter are you?" "Tibby." Anna said in-between breathes. "Bridget's daughter doesn't play." Eric brought up the pace, and was surprised when he saw Anna quicken her step as well. "How's she been? I haven't talked to her since, I think her daughter was just a baby…you can imagine how shocked she was when she saw me this morning." "Oh she's been doing fine. She and Craig divorced when Ella was seven…I don't think Bridget has even dated anyone all these years. She's just kind of stuck to soccer. She's happy with just having Ella." Anna realized she had said a little too much. "Oh! I didn't mean to say all of those things!" Eric waved it off. The way he did that…it reminded her of someone else…but she couldn't place it. "No its fine. Yeah I never got married. I love kids and I have always wanted to have a family…I thought it was going to be with Bridget…" Eric slowed down as he and Anna closed in on the cove. "But that never happened!" "I'm sorry I brought it up." Anna apologized. Eric waved it off again. "Don't worry about it Anna! And by the way…Zach told me to tell you hello."

Anna froze. "Come again?" She couldn't believe it. "How do you…" Eric put his hands above his head and took a deep breath. (Anna could see why Bridget had fallen in love with this guy. His body, even at his age, was amazing.) "Umm… I'm his godfather. Janet called me and asked if I could replace one of her coaches for the rest of the session. I then asked for their number…because I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what had happened, and to say thank you. It was then that I realized that I would be filling in for my godson's sister, and that my godson was coaching with a certain Bridget Vreeland. Apparently, you've been investigating Bridget's past…with Zach."

* * *

Bridget sat up in her bed when she heard someone walk in. It was just Anna. "What did he say?" Anna sat down at the desk. "You are never going to believe this Bee…" "Just tell me!" Bridget impatiently yelled. "Fine." Anna retorted. "The reason he was so intent on coaching for Sam…is because he's Zach's godfather. He's really good friends with Sam and Zach's mom. How freaky is that?" Bridget let herself fall back down onto the pillow. "Damn freaky if you ask me…" Bridget rolled over, her back now facing Anna. "You can leave now Anna. I just want some time alone. Anna quietly slipped out of the room and ran back to her cabin._

* * *

Ella and Holls,_

_OMG. You are not going to believe this…guess who was the hotshot coach the camp hired, to take Sam's place? None other than Zach's godfather. None other than the infamous Eric. Eric. Eric. And Ella, I knew your mom cursed…but not like a sailor! She has been in bed for the past hour. I just got back from running with Eric. He was cool. He's about to have this workshop for goalies…that would be me! This has turned out to be the weirdest summer ever…right Holls? How's it going with you two? I'm guessing that Alexia doesn't know? I'm right, right? I've got to go write Esi now…give her and Carmen the shocking news! I love you guys. I won't be 'home' for another month…so keep the letters and pants coming! And don't forget to send them to my New York City address starting this weekend. Anna_

_

* * *

Hey Esperanza,_

_It's been a strange summer…has it not? I talked to Zach last night. And then guess who showed up this morning at camp? Nope not Zach…but Zach does know him, and so does Aunt Bridget. Yeah Eric was supposed to be some top secret hot shot coach for a workshop today…but he's going to stay until the end of camp.( I have a feeling that Bridget has something to do with that.) Eric Richman…can you freaking believe this? He even offered to coach me during the month that I am in NYC…I didn't really tell Bee that…so keep it on the low down. I don't know if I'm going to do it. I won't be able to keep his identity away from the rents! That would be hard. And Zach is even planning on staying with Eric during that month. He and his sister train with Eric's team at the college during the summer…how cool is that. Although, I am a little upset with Zach at the moment. He failed to mention that he knew Eric, when he heard the story. I'll deal with that later. I'll call you when I get back onto the east coast. I love you girlie! Anna_

**

* * *

So…I'm tired and restless…I've been watching Lifetime movies all night…and this is the chapter I produced! I know I have this thing against Eric, but somehow he weaseled himself back into Bridget's life. But will it be for long? What will Ella say to her mom? These are all of the questions I have running through my head…but like Rilke once said…_Live the questions now. Perhaps you will find them gradually, without noticing it, and live along some distant day into the answer._**

**I'll update later…Oh! POTO commercial! Yay!...The PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE…INSIDE MY MIND!...does a little dance and belts out lyrics….ok…bye!**


	10. Some kind of summer

Bridget had been ignoring Eric all week. He had joined her and Anna at most of the meals, and yet she still found some way of giving him the cold shoulder. Bridget noticed how much of a liking Anna had taken to Eric. She went running with him every morning, and she had attended all of the workshops he gave.

It was the last day of camp. Everyone would be gone by tonight. All of the girls were hovering around each other crying on each other's shoulders. Anna sat on the bleachers and laughed. 'If only Sam were here! She'd be the leader!' Anna suddenly felt the presence of a body beside her. She turned around to find Eric. "Oh. Hey." "Hey Anna. So why aren't you down there saying goodbye to everyone?" Eric asked her. Anna laughed again. "Yeah right! I didn't really make friends with anyone…I had my mind on soccer this whole entire time." Eric pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Anna. "Well, when you get to New York City, call my office. I'll give you all of the practice information. I've got to head off now. I have a press conference tonight." He patted Anna on the back and jumped off the ledge on the bleachers. Anna got up to go back to her cabin to finish packing. She saw Eric heading in the direction of Bridget's cabin.

**

* * *

Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves. Henry David Thoreau**

Bridget had been packing, when she heard the knock at the door. Thinking it was Anna, she didn't turn around. "Come in!' She yelled. Eric was surprised. He stepped in and let the door shut behind him. Bridget picked up Anna's printer and turned around to hand it to her…but it obviously wasn't Anna. "Hey Anna…you are not Anna…" She quickly turned around. "Can I help you Eric?" Eric came to stand beside her. "You can talk to me. How've you been Bee?" Placing her suitcase down on the floor, Bridget made room for her and Eric on the bare mattress. They both sat down. She sat for a moment before she said anything to him. "I've been fine. How have you been?" Eric laughed. "Can you pretend to at least care…just a little bit? We haven't talked in years! And you haven't made any attempts to talk to me this entire week. I think you at least owe me that…you left me standing in an airport 22 years ago!"

Bridget remembered back to that day. "Eric," She said, "I'm not pretending…I just had so much stress on me at the time. I thought I could deal with a relationship with you. I thought I wanted a relationship with you, but that night I kept asking myself the same question. And the answer finally came to me! I needed to find myself before I could let someone else try to figure me out. It seemed right at that age…now it just sounds confusing! But I was ok in the end…I did find myself. I found out who I needed to be." "And who was that?" Eric earnestly asked. Bridget looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Me. After the divorce I realized that I needed to be there for my daughter. I couldn't let her live without a mother…like I did. I quit playing professionally and started coaching at the local middle school. I felt wonderful. All of those questions that I kept asking myself were gone…all of the memories that I had with you…well they're still there…but I don't really think about them anymore! It took a while…but I'm finally happy….what about you? Did you loose yourself?"

Eric shook his head. "No I never lost myself…I only lost you. I never had a child…or a wife for that matter. I always figured that if I couldn't have you…I wouldn't take anyone!" "I've kept you from love?" Bridget laughed. "No you haven't. I've kept myself from that." Eric explained. "Listen Bridget, I've got to go. I've got to be back in the city for a press conference. We need to get together and go out for drinks, or to play soccer or something…I haven't seen you play all week. How can I be sure that you can still play?" "Oh!" Bridget exclaimed. "I can still play! Even if I do have weak knees…something I got from my dad. I'll take you up on that offer though." Bridget stood up to walk Eric out. "Anna is ecstatic about this month. She can't wait to get out on your team's field…I know she won't tell you this, but it took a lot to get Tibby to agree…" There was an awkward silence while the two moved out onto the porch. Eric reached out to give Bridget a hug. She flinched a little. "I don't think that's such a good idea Eric…how about we just shake hands?" Eric shrugged his shoulders. "That's a start. Bye Bridget." Bridget shook his hand. "Bye Eric."

* * *

Ella and Holly took the pants to the post office and shipped them to Anna's address in New York City. They bumped into Sean on the way out. "Oh…hey Sean." Ella said as she moved around him. "I'll be in the car Holly." Sean turned to wave to Ella. "Hey." He then turned to Holly. "Hey. What did you have to bring?" "Umm…Ella and I were mailing those pants to Anna…it's her turn." She slowly grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. "I think I need to tell Alexia…" Sean looked up and away from Holly's green eyes. "If you think you should…then ok…but all of us are going to have to deal with whatever happens…" "I know that Sean. But we should have thought of that when we started this…I'll talk to you later…or I may not on the account that Alexia may have killed me. I'll have Ella call you in that case!" Holly laughed. Sean wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Don't joke like that Holly." She pulled away and started walking back to her car. "Oh, we both know that I'm not joking…" She pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes and got inside the car. Starting it, and putting it in drive, she sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Holly was too anxious to wait to have to tell Alexia the truth. Now was a better time than ever. Paul had just said grace. Alexia was sitting across from Holly, and even if Alexia wasn't staring at Holly, Holly could still feel her iron gaze. Lena could tell when there was something wrong with her youngest daughter. It was a strange connection they had shared since Holly had been born. "Holly, are you ok? You seem a little strange?" "Yeah." Paul commented. "What's up?"

Holly looked in Ella's eyes, pleading for help. Ella turned away. "May I be excused from the table Lena?" "Sure honey…is everything ok?" Lena asked Ella while she felt her forehead. Ella shook her head. "I'm fine…I just feel a little queasy. I'm not that hungry." Ella got up and ran up the stairs. Holly was left to fend for herself. Lena went back to paying attention to her. "Are you two fighting?" "No mom…I have something to tell you all…but please don't yell at me right now…I couldn't take it." Alexia looked up from her plate and stared at her sister. "Why would we be mad at you? Did you steal something…rob a bank…are you pregnant?" Holly laughed at the latter two. "No I assure you I'm not pregnant and that I did not rob a bank. But I did steal something, however." Paul looked at his wife then at his daughter. "Holly…" "Oh no dad…it's nothing I could get arrested for." "Well then get out with it Holly!" Alexia jokingly yelled from across the table. Holly cleared her throat and pushed away her plate. She was playing with her bracelets underneath the table. "I don't know how to say this without hurting someone…but Mom, Dad…Alex…I've been seeing Sean for the past month…" Holly stopped and flinched back, waiting for the blow that would come from Alexia's side of the table. It didn't come for several seconds. Holly opened one eye, just in time to see her sister flying across the table. Paul jumped up and grabbed Alexia before she landed on the table. Lena grabbed Holly and pulled her up the stairs. They ran up to Holly's room and slammed the door shut behind them. Ella was on lying on Holly's bed reading a magazine. "I'm guessing that didn't go over so well?" Lena put her back against the door and slid down. "You knew about that Ella?" Ella laughed and sat up. "Come on Aunt Lena…you think that I would have actually stayed down there otherwise?" Lena put her face into her hands. "Holly…before or after?" Holly knew what her mother was talking about. "After." Lena kept her hands covering her face. "And who started it?" "He did." Holly said truthfully. "But I will be responsible and take the blame for some of it."

Lena stood up and made sure the door was locked. "I'm going to give you two options Holly…listen carefully." Holly looked at her mom. Lena went on. "You can stay here for the rest of the summer, and have to live with whatever havoc Alex brings upon you…and us. Or you can go with Effie to Greece…she's leaving in two days." Holly really didn't like either of those options. (Either one left her without Sean.) "Mom…" "Greece it is." Lena said as she got up. "Start packing your bags tonight. I'll call Effie."

Lena opened the door and walked out. Ella walked over to Holly and helped her stand up. Come on…I'll drive you down the road."

* * *

Sean was in his room reading. His little brother came up to his door and knocked. "Holly is downstairs…she seems upset." Sean got up and ran down the stairs. He saw Holly sitting on the hood of her car. Ella was in the driver's seat. Sean wasn't even close to the car, when Holly came running towards him. "Damn Sean!" "What's wrong Holls? What happened?" He asked her, as she sobbed into his chest. "I told them…and Alexia got really upset. She was still standing with my dad in the dining room, when I left…Sean…my mom is sending me to Greece with my aunt." "What?" Sean yelled. "Are you ok with that?" Holly put her face back into his chest, and pulled him closer. "I think mom was right when she said that Alexia and I should spend some quality time apart…and its Greece…I went there when I was younger…I don't know Sean!" She was crying again.

Holly felt her cell phone vibrating in her sweatshirt pocket. She pulled it out. Her mom's name was flashing on the screen. "Yeah mom?" Lena was sitting at the computer instant messaging her younger sister. "Holly, I just talked to Effie. She's picking you up tomorrow. She has your ticket and I put your passport on your desk. You need to come home as soon as possible…" Holly said bye to her mother and hung up the phone. She put it back in her pocket and wrapped her arms around Sean again. "Looks like I'm leaving tomorrow."

* * *

Bridget pulled up to Lena's house. She was going to get Ella, and she had a surprise for her. Lena opened the door and jumped on her friend. "Oh my gosh Bee! I am so glad that I didn't have to raise three teenage daughters!" Bridget hugged her friend. "Hey Lenny!" Lena didn't let go. Bridget tried pulling her arms off of her. Lena stepped back. "I'm sorry…" Lena reached back and shut the door. "Let's just stay out here on the porch. It's not pretty in there." Bridget sat down with Lena on the steps. "What happened?" She asked. Lena rested her head on Bridget's shoulder. "Sean broke up with Alex, but then he and Holly started dating…I don't know! Now I'm shipping her off to Greece like she's some criminal!" Bridget put an arm around Bridget. "I'm sorry! But guess what?" Lena didn't move. "What?" "Eric," was the only thing Bridget said. Lena was up and standing in front of her. "What kind of summer is this turning out to be?"**

* * *

I now have a job…and I'm not quite sure if I like it! lol! I know right…maybe I should have thought about that before I applied? Right? Yeah! No…had an interesting day…didn't answer my cell phone…almost drove into the front of a gas station…almost…I can't drive when I get upset! OMG was I upset! But it's ok…not really! But it will be! Hope you like this chapter…it's not great…but I have no inspiration! Love you all! Rachel**


	11. Andy's advice

**Spacegrace: That's not what I had planned! If you haven't read my other story…you probably should…it would explain some things about Kostos! (This story is like a sequel to that one.) But thanks for reviewing and I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens with Holly…there are plans…but like the part where Lena decides to send Holly to Greece, the next few plans will be spontaneous. I don't have time to sit and think about the storyline!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I figured it was time to do another one of these disclaimer things. I don't own any characters Ann Brashares created….Tibby, Lena, Bridget, Bee, Eric, Paul, Brian, Effie, or Kostos…I did however have the privilege of creating Holly, Ella, Esperanza, Anna, Alexia, Sean, Stephen, Jack,…and some other ones that haven't come into the story yet. Oh yeah….Stephen is in this story…he just hasn't had a close up yet! oh! And there are more characters to come...i can never stick with just the ones that are in the beginning of the story. I have to keep adding...and subtracting. **

* * *

Brian and Tibby had sent their driver to pick Anna up from the airport. She ran up to him and hugged him. "How've you been Mike?" The driver took her bags and placed them in the trunk. "Not bad Ms. Anna. How was soccer camp?" "It was awesome! I can't wait to be able to lie down in my own bed…how have the parental units been?" Mike pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the radio. "They've been great. They can't wait till they can see you again…the only thing I've been hearing is Anna this and Anna that." "Ahh," Anna laughed. "You know you love me!" 

Anna let herself into the suite and ran to her bedroom, knocking over a few house keepers on the way. There, on her bed, lay a package. She grabbed it and tore it open. Sure enough, the pants fell out, along with a note. Anna picked it up. It was from Ella.

_Annabella baby, nothing really exiting happened in the pants on my first go around. I hope you have more luck. I send all of my love in them though…so have fun!_

_Ella_

Anna slipped out of her skirt and pulled on the pants. She heard a knock at the door. It was her little sister. She handed Anna the phone and walked out. Anna took the phone and went to stand in front of her mirror. "Hello?" She could hear people talking in the background. "Hey Anna!" It was Eric. "Oh hey Eric." "I just talked to your mom…she called me at my office. I'm having a practice tonight. Do you want to come? Sam and Zach are going to come too…their dad is fine." Anna sighed a sigh of relief. "Well if my mom says its ok…I guess…what time?" "In about thirty minutes on the south field. You'll be able to find us." "Ok…thanks Eric."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Anna walked onto the south field. Eric saw her and ran over to her. "Hey Anna…ready to go?" Anna nodded and put all of her stuff on the bleachers. Eric led her down onto the field and over to the group of men, and women that were gathered. "The women's team is practicing with me this summer. Sam and Zach are coming later. But now…we do about two and a half miles at the beginning…then the real fun starts after that. Sprints…drills…" A male player interrupted his coach. "Real fun if you ask me!" Eric slapped him upside the head. "Ok guys…lets go!" 

Anna was doing drills with some of the women's team. She heard someone calling her name. It was Zach. She let the ball roll past her and she starting running towards the bleachers. Zach jumped off the edge, much to the dismay of his sister, who had gone in the direction of where Anna had come from. Anna ran up to Zach and jumped on him. Zach pulled her in for a kiss. They hadn't kissed in public…it felt weird to Anna. But she didn't' seem to really care. "I missed you!" She jumped down and followed him over to Eric. The two men hugged and Zach sat down on the bench to put on his gear. "Sorry we're late Eric. Dad had a doctor's appointment." Eric waved it off. Anna still thought it was eerie that they both did that. Zach stood up and caught the ball that Eric had thrown him. "Let's go coach!"

Eric had paired everyone up. Since there were an odd number of girls, he had to pair Anna with one of his guys. "Ok, Zach I've paired you with Tommy. And Anna, you are with Nate. Anna started running in the direction Eric had pointed. She soon realized that Nate was the guy who had interrupted Eric when he was telling them what to do. "Oh great…I get the wise ass," She said out loud to herself.

* * *

Esperanza came running back into the house and placed her camera in its bag. Andy was sitting on the couch eating a slice of pizza. She sat down next to him, and took it. "Thanks, I am starving." "No problem." Andy said as he got up from the couch. "Are you going to that party tonight at Van's?" He asked her. Esperanza got up and followed him into the kitchen, where he conveniently opened a box of pizza and got another slice. "Oh yeah…he came by about an hour ago while you were down by the river." Esperanza sat down at the kitchen table. "Oh…but yeah I was planning on going. You?" Her cousin shook his head, his dark curls moving with it. "I've got to work. But I need to tell you something…that you may not like." Esperanza sat back down in the chair she had just tried to leave. "Ok…I'll try not to hate it." Andy sat down across from her. "You go to that party tonight…but keep your eye on Nevan." "Why?" Esperanza asked him. "Because Esi. I guess Nevan hasn't told you this…and I'm not surprised. He was pretty into cocaine…he said he cleaned up. He just got back from a rehab center a few months ago. But this afternoon when he came over…I saw it in his eyes…he was high." Esperanza didn't know how to deal with this. "So you're telling me that my boyfriend was…or no wait…is a druggie?" Andy nodded cautiously. "That's exactly what I'm telling you. What do have to say?" "Umm…I'm shocked that you would tell me this at this point in time! And I don't know what to say…if I was selfish and idiotic I would storm off after I fussed you out…but I've noticed that he's been acting strange lately…and I care about myself and my well being…so I'll be careful tonight…don't worry." Andy got up and grabbed another piece of pizza. "Thank you for hearing me out. And you might want to go or he'll be mad that you were late." Esperanza didn't hug her cousin or say good bye. She walked out the back door.

* * *

Nevan was anxious or nervous about something. Esperanza noticed it when she walked into the party. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips, but Esperanza could feel his hands shaking. "What's wrong Van?" She asked him, taking his hands in hers. He was sweating profusely as well. He looked around the room and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh nothing babe, I'm fine…enjoy yourself. I'll be right back…" Nevan let his hands slip out of Esperanza's. She watched him walk out of the room. Walking over to the nearest couch, Esperanza sat down next to a girl she had met at the first party she had gone to. "Hey Nicole." Nicole lifted her tanned hand to her mouth and took a sip of the drink she had in her hands. "Oh hey Esther." Esperanza sat back in astonishment. "Nicole…its Esperanza…I was just at your house yesterday." "Oh yeah…I have a bad memory…" Nicole tried to get up, but tripped on another girls shoes and fell over, spilling her drink all over a guy's shirt. Esperanza jumped off of the couch and helped Nicole up. "Come on Nicole…you need to get into a quieter room." 

"Oh thanks…Esperaaanza…" The slurred speech came slowly out of Nicole's mouth.

Esperanza helped Nicole into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. "You need to get home…I'm going to call your house…ok?" Nicole raised her hand to stop Esperanza, but it fell back down and Nicole said nothing. Esperanza called Nicole's house and explained everything to Nicole's older brother. Her brother said that he would be there in about ten minutes, and asked if Esperanza could stay with her while he came. Esperanza hung up the phone and sat down next to Nicole. "Your brother is on his way…" Esperanza's gaze drifted to an open door. She knew it led down to the basement. Getting up, she stepped inside the door. She heard faint noises coming from the room. Quietly and slowly, she made her way down the stairs, but stopped when she came to a point where she could see what was going on. There in the basement of his house, Nevan sat in the corner with two other guys and a girl…smoking weed.

* * *

One of them must have heard Esperanza, because they turned. Nevan looked up. Esperanza saw his eyes go wide. He got up to go catch her, but she had already run up the stairs and was out of the house. (In reality she had only stayed in the front yard, she had to wait for Nicole's older brother…but Nevan was too stoned to notice anything different. He had, in reality, only stood up off of the ground.)

* * *

Max, Nicole's older brother, found Esperanza sitting on the steps. She wasn't hard to miss. He would recognize that dark and curly hair anywhere. He went up to her and she looked up. "Hey Max…Nicole's inside." Max sat down next to Carmen. "Don't you need to come in and help me find her? I've never been in this house?" Carmen stood up, but didn't move towards the front door. "Actually…I don't think I want to go back in there. She's in the kitchen." Max acknowledged what Esperanza had said and turned to leave. She caught his arm. "And Max…do you think that you could take me back to my house? I don't have a ride…" "Yeah Esperanza. Don't worry about it." Max said as he walked inside the house. 

Esperanza was sitting in the front seat with Max. Nicole was passed out in the backseat. Max pulled up into the driveway to let Esperanza out. "Your cousin working tonight?" Esperanza nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She was surprised when Max unbuckled his. "I'm just going to walk you to the door. Can you get in?" Esperanza got out and walked over to Max, who was standing on the side walk. "Yeah…my parent's are home. My brother had a hot date tonight…he has the car." The two were now at the door. "Well thanks for bringing me home Max. I'll come by tomorrow or something and check on Nicole…" Esperanza stated as she went to open the door. "No problem Esperanza. And I'll make sure she's fine…but feel free to come by anyways. She'll be happy to see you." 'Yeah right!' Esi said under her breath. She watched Max get into his car and then she walked inside. Her mom was sitting on the couch watching television. Esperanza went over and joined her. "Mama…this has been a horrible night!"

Carmen let Esperanza lay her head on her lap. "What happened baby?" Esperanza wiped away the tears that were falling. "Before I left tonight Andy told me something that I really didn't want to know…Nevan is a drug addict…he just got back from a drug rehab center a few months ago." "Ahhh Esi…what happened at the party?" Carmen said it like she knew what had happened at the party. Esperanza sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I was there for like five minutes and Nevan disappeared…then Nicole had a mishap so I took her into the kitchen. I heard some voices coming from the basement, so I went down…and I saw him…getting high…so I left…Nicole's older brother brought me home." Carmen pushed her daughter's falling curls out of her face. "Are you going to talk to him about it?" Esperanza shook her head and the curls fell back down. "I'm just going to go to bed…don't wake me up in the morning. I know I was supposed to go shopping with you…but I'm not in the mood Mama."

* * *

Esperanza was being shaken by someone. She opened her eyes to find Andy in her face. "What in the hell do you want Andy?" She asked him angrily. Andy moved out of the way of her vision and turned on the television that was in his room. He turned it on to the news. Esperanza saw Nevan's face flash onto the screen. **

* * *

LALALALALA! Don't you love cliff hangers…this one just came to me…I wasn't going to leave ya hanging, but it's just too much fun! I Just finished watching this thing on the Backstreet Boys…talking about how AJ was a drug addict and how he had all of these problems…inspiration I guess you could say! And don't mind my screw up of all the drug talk…I know nothing of drugs…well I do…but not too much. And I'm watching the news right now…that's where the cliff hanger part came in. So I hope you like this chapter…I had so much trouble trying to write Esi's part. But it came! And I'm trying to decide if I should do something about Max…so please give me your opinion! Love you all! Rachel**


	12. What she said

Esperanza was being shaken by someone. She opened her eyes to find Andy in her face. "What in the hell do you want Andy?" She asked him angrily. Andy moved out of the way of her vision and turned on the television that was in his room. He turned it on to the news. Esperanza saw Nevan's face flash onto the screen.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Darcy Douglass, this is the afternoon news at 12:00 with WECT, and we have important news concerning a seventeen year old boy who resided in the Historic downtown area of Wilmington. Nevan Barrett was found dead in his home this morning, by his younger sister. According to his sister, Nevan had been suffering from a long time addiction to cocaine. Autopsy reports show that the teen suffered from a sudden heart attack in the late hours of the night. We will keep you updated on this case as the day goes on…" Esperanza sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Andy…please tell me that either this is some sick twisted joke, or that I am having a really bad nightmare…please…" Andy sat down next to her and let her lay her head on his chest. "Esi…I wish that I could tell you both of those things…but it's the truth. Nevan's sister called me this morning to ask me if I knew anything about it…I'm sorry." Esperanza pulled her legs up and let Andy put his arms around her. "Andy…what do I say to all of this? What am I supposed to do? Was it my fault?" Andy tugged on one of Esperanza's curls. "Don't even say that Esi. It wasn't your fault. He was having a hard time dealing with some issues. He wasn't strong enough…" Esperanza stood up and started rummaging through her clothes. "I need to go check on Nicole. I told Max that I would come over today…and I need to go run to the store…and I need…" Andy ran over to his cousin and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Calm down Esperanza. Everything will be fine…you don't need to go check on Nicole. I'm sure Max has everything under control…you just need to be calm…come on we need to go for a walk." Esperanza grabbed her shoes and reluctantly followed Andy down the stairs. Carmen and Jack saw her coming, but didn't say anything. Andy and Esperanza walked out the door.

* * *

To the city of Wilmington, Esperanza must have been an awkward site. She hadn't changed out of her pajamas before she left the house. Now, at the moment, Andy and Esperanza were walking down the boardwalk. Esperanza tied her hair up into a sloppy bun, and a few curls fell down. Frustrated, she took her hair down and threw the hair tie out into the river. She sat down in the middle of the walk way and brought her hands up to her face. Andy leaned up against the railing. "Esi. Do I need to go get your mom?" Esperanza shook her head. "No…don't." Esperanza looked up to see two figures walking in her and Andy's direction. As they got closer, she noticed Nicole's blonde waist length hair flying in the wind. She then noticed Nicole's older brother Max walking with her.

Nicole came running towards Esperanza and Andy when she realized who it was. "Esi, Andy!" Nicole hadn't spent a lot of time on her look this morning. And it showed. Her usual made up face was pale and colorless. Her usual straight hair had waves in it from being up. Nicole fell to the ground and threw her arms around Esperanza. "Are you ok Esi? I just heard what happened…" Esperanza pushed Nicole away. She slowly stood up and went to stand beside Andy. "I'm fine…thanks Nicole…Andy just brought me out here to breathe." Max made his way over to the three and leaned up against the railing. "I had to do the same. Nicole couldn't stay in the house any longer."

Esperanza waved slightly to Max. "Thanks again for last night Max." "No problem Esperanza…no problem…but I had no idea that you and Nevan…were you know…" "Dating?" Esperanza finished his sentence. "Yeah…I didn't make it a big deal to tell you…I was mad at him." Max put an arm around his sister and pulled her closer. "And thanks for helping with Nicole…"

* * *

No one knew what to say to each other. Not even Andy could find the words to comfort his cousin. Every word that came out of everyone's mouth was forced…the death of Nevan had taken its toll on everyone. Max didn't know what to say to Nicole, Esperanza, or Andy. He had never had a friend die…and he didn't know if how the three were dealing with the sudden death, was normal. He awaited the next word out of someone's mouth. Andy spoke first, after about ten minutes. "I hate awkward silences." Max nodded his head in agreement. "As do I, ladies." Esperanza kicked the railing and pushed her hair out of her face. Nicole twirled her blonde hair in her fingers. It seemed that neither of them was going to talk.

The four stayed by the river for another couple of hours. Nicole and Esperanza, occasionally adding comments. They were now sitting at Elijah's on the deck. Max was going to make them all eat. "Nicole…do you want your usual?" Nicole nodded her head. Andy gave the menu back to the waitress. "She and I will have whatever he's getting." Andy said pointing to Esperanza, and then to Max. The waitress left, leaving the four in silence again. Andy's cell phone rang, for the first time since that morning. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey Uncle Jack…yeah she's fine. We are down at Elijah's with my friend Nicole and her brother Max…yeah we're fine…ok. I'll tell them."

Esperanza looked alert for the first time all day. "What did he say?" Andy put his phone away and looked at everyone around the table. "There's going to be a memorial service for him on Tuesday…his sister said that they are having a funeral, but only for the family…" He turned to Esperanza and Nicole. "The memorial service is in two days. Are you going to be willing to go?" "I don't know…" Esperanza slowly said. Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "What she said…"

* * *

Holly walked off the plane and almost tripped down the stairs. Effie caught her arm before she fell. "Maybe it was a bad idea to let you have that wine on the plane." Holly stood back up and straightened out her skirt. "Nonsense Aunt Effie…it was a perfectly ok thing to do." She followed her aunt into the airport, where they picked up their luggage and hailed a cab.

Holly had been to Santorini as a child, and now she could remember why she had loved it. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

Effie and Holly got out of the cab and got their luggage out. Effie paid the driver and waited for him to leave, before she turned to Holly. "I can't wait for you to see Nicolas again. His children have grown up so much. He and his wife have brought the kids out here for summer again. They do it every year you know…I can't wait to see them again! I haven't seen Nicolas and Delia since…two years ago when I was in Atlanta for that conference." Holly watched as Nicolas and a girl…who couldn't have been Delia, made their way down the steps. "Aunt Effie…does Adam know that you are coming to visit an old boyfriend?" Effie turned to Holly. "That is absurd. I am coming here for a well needed vacation with my niece…Nicolas and Delia just happened to be here…he knows I'm staying with an old friend! Come on Holly! I'm not like you. I don't steal the loved ones of others…"

Holly couldn't believe Effie had just said that. She must have had more to drink than Holly had…it was getting to her head. But it was too late to push Effie down the set of steps that they were standing above. Nicolas had already arrived. Effie threw her arms around him. "It is so good to see you! Are you staying in the same house?" "Yeah…and your cousins said that they cleaned out your grandparent's house…do you need help with all of these bags?" Effie nodded and handed Nicolas the suitcase that she was standing by. She then turned her attention to the young girl that had come down with Nicolas. "And it's nice to see you again Kori." Kori reached out her hand to shake Effie's. Effie went in for the hug. "You remember Holly…don't you? You two haven't seen each other in years." Kori eyed Holly. "Yes I remember her…but back then she didn't have blue hair and a nose ring." Holly brought her hand up to her nose. "And you didn't have dark hair…and that many piercings in your left ear." She said sarcastically to Kori.

Kori hadn't had dark hair. She had inherited her mother's almost blonde hair, a trait that she didn't like. She had also gotten her grandmother's blue eyes. She just didn't look Greek. Now, she had darker hair and Holly could tell she was wearing contact lenses…her hair was now brown and her eyes were now green…almost the same color as Holly's. Holly could also tell that Kori had been out in the sun. Nicolas and Effie picked up all of the bags and started back up the steps. Kori stayed in the back with Holly. She started playing with the earrings that dangled from her left ear lobe. "So why are you here? Did you need extra credit points for your history class or something?" Holly laughed at that one. She didn't need extra credit points for her history classes. "It's a long story!" Kori lost grip of one of the bag and almost dropped it. "It's just that you never come here with your family. Your mom and sister came last summer…and trust me…we are going to have a lot of free time…so you are not going to get out of telling why you came here…was it under protest?" "Can you just wait?" Holly could tell that this was going to be a long couple of weeks. Kori didn't look like the kind of person who could annoy the hell out of you, but she was turning out to be that way.

**

* * *

So, I'm kind of grounded. I can only get on the Internet (and computer for that matter) for an hour every day. It takes me a while to write a chapter, so I don't know if I'll be able to update for a while…it's only for a week though…well at the moment it is. ****So I hope you enjoy this somewhat uneventful chapter! (You want to know something kind of funny? I call Darcy Douglass, 'Darcy 'Doom' Douglass.' She always gets the sad and depressing stories! It's actually quite fun to watch…she has to go from a story about a new business, to the story about the man who was stabbed by his ex girl friend…well the stories aren't funny. I was watching the news this afternoon while I was writing this! (Darcy really does exist!) Rachel**


	13. Suffering is optional

**I start work tomorrow…I am so nervous! And there's nothing to do but write!**

* * *

Holly had told Kori that she didn't want to be bothered. Kori didn't seem to notice. She was sitting in the chair in Holly's room reading a magazine and chatting away. "I thought your hair was pink yesterday…actually I'm pretty sure it was pink…not brown." Holly had to restrain herself from throwing a pen at Kori. "It was pink…I changed it." "Well why would you go and do a thing like that for?" Kori annoyingly asked. "I love change. Is that a good enough answer for you?" Kori popped her gum and placed the magazine back down on the table. "There's a party tonight…do you want to go?"

Holly glared up from her journal. "That's nice of you to ask me and all Kori, but I'm swamped…I have painting and writing to do." Kori got up and walked towards the door, hitting and knocking over Holly's empty suitcase. "You know I didn't even have to ask you to go. I was trying to be nice. Don't expect me to try to reach out anymore…" She walked out slamming the door. Holly went back to her journal. "My heart is really breaking."

* * *

Bridget had picked up Ella from Lena's house and had told her that she had a surprise for her. Making sure that they had enough clean clothes, Bridget and Ella got into the car and started driving. Ella turned on the radio and put it on her favorite station. "Mom, where exactly are you taking me?" Bridget was driving like a maniac. "Somewhere…just trust me on this one." Ella had been on many adventures with her mom, and she had tried to trust her on all of them…it hadn't worked. "Mom…" Bridget reached over and put her hand over Ella's open mouth. "I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth until we get to where we are going."

Ella woke up just as they were passing the New York City city-limits sign. She looked at her mom. "Are you serious? You finally caved and brought me to this place? I love you mom! Do Anna and Tibby know we're coming?" Bridget nodded her head as she maneuvered her car into a free parking spot. "Not really…but I'm sure it will be ok." Ella laughed at her mother. "I know which one it is mom…can I go on up?" Bridget agreed to let Ella go up, while she herself stayed downstairs in the lobby calling Tibby.

Anna was sitting in the living room watching a movie with Zach. Ella had been let in by one of the maids and had quietly made her way to where the living room had been pointed out. She saw Anna from where she now stood. She wanted to surprise her.

Anna felt something tickling her neck. She laughed. "Do you have to resort to tickling my neck Zach?" Zach showed Anna where his hand was. "It's not me!" A tad bit frightened, Anna slowly turned around. Ella was looking directly at her. "Holy, flipping, crap!" Anna screamed, using the term Ella herself had coined years ago. She jumped off the back of the couch and threw her arms around Ella. "What are you doing here?" Ella hugged her friend. "I don't really know…mom picked me up from Holly's…oh by the way…Holly is in Greece…Santorini...and you look damn sexy in those jeans baby!" Anna let go of her friend and led her over to the couch. "I talked to her yesterday…and thanks for the compliment. Where's Bridget?"

"I'm right here, and watch your language Ella." Bridget came walking in from around the corner. Zach turned his head when he saw her. Getting out of his seat, he ran to greet her. She gave him a hug. "Hey Zach! How's your dad?" "He's doing better…he's still in and out of the doctor's office a lot." Bridget sat down in one of the chairs and crossed her legs. "I just talked to your mom Anna…she said to make myself at home. Although I can tell that she's a little miffed that I didn't call beforehand." Anna sat back down next to Zach, and Ella sat down in the only empty seat left. "So…what is there to do around here?" Anna looked at her watch. "Zach and I are going to soccer practice in like ten minutes…Aunt Bee, are you going to want to come with us?" Bridget didn't even need to be asked. "I was going to go anyways…" She caught herself when she realized she had let that slip. "Oh so we're just coming to see Anna and Tibby, eh?" Ella mocked her mother.

* * *

Eric was talking to Nate, one of his players and Anna's partner, when he saw a figure walking down the bleachers towards him, with Anna and Zach. Eric thought he had seen Bridget. It did look like Bridget…he could remember what she had looked like that first summer, innocent and beautiful. (She was still beautiful, but not at all innocent.) The girl coming in his direction was the exact replica of Bee.

Eric snapped out of it when the three reached him. Zach sat down with Anna to put on their gear. Ella sat down on the row above them. Eric came over and stood in front of them. "You must be Ella." Eric said, reaching his hand out to shake Ella's. She was hesitant. "Yes…I'm Ella."

"You can get away from my daughter Eric. I mean I know you have this fascination with me…but please…you could go to jail." Bridget walked down the steps and sat down next to her daughter. "Ella…this would be Eric." Ella finally shook Eric's hand, which she had had a hold of for a few seconds. "I know Mom. I would recognize that smile anywhere…" Ella let herself get caught up in a whirlwind of daydreaming. Bridget hit her on the arm. "Snap out of it Ella!"

Eric looked at his watch and then looked out on the field. "It looks like everyone is here, so Anna and Zach why don't you guys go out on the field and tell everyone to start running. I'm going to be up here talking to Bridget." Anna and Zach obeyed, jumping off the edge and running towards the center of the field.

"So," Eric started as he turned to face Bridget and Ella again. "It's nice to see you here." Bridget pulled Ella closer to her and kissed her forehead. "I just wanted you to meet Ella…" She said. Eric leaned up against the railing and picked up the soccer ball. "And to see if you can still kick my butt in this game?" Bridget took her arm from around Ella and grabbed the ball. "You know me too well…let's go." Bridget looked back at Ella and winked at her. Ella grabbed her pen and paper from her book bag and began to write Esperanza a letter.

_

* * *

Esi girl, Andy called me…I think he got my number from your cell phone or something. At first I just thought he wanted to hear my voice…but I was wrong. How are you babe? You haven't called or written any of us since it happened. I'm just worried. I'm sitting here in New York City…Columbia University of all places. Anna and Zach are out there tearing up the field. (Along with Eric and my mom…and my mom seems to actually want Eric again…augh. Tell Carmeenabelle!) I wish I could be there to comfort you. Holly is in Greece. I'm sure you already know though…Andy probably called her too. I got an email though…it was funny. She said that Nic's daughter is annoying the crap out of her! I don't know what to say too you babes. If you need me, just call me. I'm keeping my phone on just for you._

_Love you lots. Ella_

**

* * *

Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional. M. Kathleen Casey**

Esperanza paced back and forth outside Nevan's house. The memorial had just gotten done. She, Nicole, Andy, and Max had all been sitting outside on the steps. Nicole was sitting on the steps curled up, with her head lying on Andy's shoulder. Max had a hold of her hand. He let go and got up. "Esi, calm down. Do you want to go for a walk?" Esperanza nodded and let Max slip his arm around her shivering shoulders.

Max still didn't know what to say to Esperanza. And the fact that he liked her didn't make the situation any better. This was certainly bad timing, if there ever was such a moment. He pulled her in closer, as her bare shoulders kept shivering. "Are you ok?" He asked her. She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'm just cold." "But its 89 degrees out and you don't have any sleeves…it's burning up!" Max exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to control the shivering. "I'm…fine…its just whenever I'm down or sad…or depressed…whatever you want to call it, I shake." "Oh," Max acknowledged. "Well I'm here if you want to talk."

Before they rounded the corner that led back to Nevan's house, Esperanza took a hold of Max's hand and squeezed it tightly. "He had told me that he had stopped using…the night before the party…" Max turned her around and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Esi…I'm real sorry." She let the tears come flowing out again. "All of this has just caused me pain…I was happy for awhile, but it didn't stay…he left and took it all with him."

**

* * *

So…Esi's part was kind of blah!(OK...reallyblah!)But tell me what you think! (I had to go buy a shirt for work today…it was horrible…but the guy behind the counter was worth giving a second look…or third…tenth…two hundred and sixty fouth…you know the drill!)**

**Rachel**


	14. Soccer skills

**Xsummerbabyx: Holly…the one, who was driving, is 17…she's a couple of months older than all of the other girls…sorry for the confusion! I was happy to see all of the reviews you left on the story! It was a nice way to end the day!**

**

* * *

Why is there only one ball for 22 players? If you gave a ball to each of them, they'd stop fighting for it. Author Unknown (I thought this was a funny quote!) **

Anna kicked the ball in Nate's direction. He was turned around talking to Angela, the girl's team captain. The ball hit him the head. "Come on Nate!" Anna yelled. "I thought you were supposed to be the best player on the team! We don't get to go to the Olympics for flirting…" Nate turned around and threw the ball back in Anna's direction. "Calm down…I'm coming. I'm coming."

Anna kicked the ball back to him and he blocked it. "Nice kick Anna." Bridget said as she took the ball from Nate. "Hi I'm Bridget." Bridget threw the ball up in the air and head butted it back to Anna. Nate watched as Anna did the same back to him. He caught it and stuck his hand out to shake Bridget's. "I'm Nate Andrews. I'm the goalie. I saw you and Coach Richman over there playing…are you professional?" He asked. Anna ran over. "No. She could have been though." She said leaning against Bridget. Bridget put an arm around her. "I'm a coach in Maryland. I'm old friends with Eric." Just then Eric blew his whistle motioning for everyone to come back to the bleachers.

Ella had just finished writing a letter to Holly, when Eric appeared back at her side. "Practice is over…I'm just about to call them back in." "Oh ok." Ella said as she clumsily picked up her stuff and put it back in her bag. Eric sat down as they waited for everyone to join them. "Your mom and I are going to go out for drinks tonight." He told her while running his hands nervously over his shorts. Ella half-heartedly smiled. "That's nice…mom needs to have some fun." Everyone had finally made it back to the bleachers and had begun to sit down. Eric got back up and walked down to the front. "Ok guys…and girls. That was an ok practice. They are going to start to get harder. Fall season is fast approaching and I can't let you fail…so go shower and have a nice night. I'll see you on Tuesday."

* * *

Holly made her way down to the dock and sat down. She hadn't really told Effie she was going to come down here, but she had mentioned something about drawing boats. And the dock had boats…how convenient. She sat down on the edge, and let her feet touch the water. This was another spectacular view that Santorini had to offer. She put her headphones on and turned on her CD player. 

"Excuse me…" Holly turned around to someone who had tapped her on the shoulder. She took off her headphones and stood up. "I'm sorry. Can I help you?" It was Kori. Holly cursed under her breath and gathered her things. "What do you want Kori?" Kori tripped over her flip flops, and quickly took them off. "I just wanted to say hello…Effie wanted me to come check on you." "You can't keep a secret can you Kori? I can tell. You can tell her that I am fine though. I am perfectly fine. Haven't been finer…so you can go now." Holly angrily put her stuff back down and sat down again, pulling out her paper and pen.

_

* * *

Dear Ella, How's life going? Life with out a life I mean? Kori is nagging me again…I came down to the dock for some quality time with me, and she followed me here. Damn. I thought I was going to get a chance to breathe…the brochures really do lie. They need to put like this picture of Kori on there…otherwise it's just false advertising. She did, however, invite me to a party or two. I said I couldn't go. _

_And on the whole Sean subject. I wrote him a letter that said some things. I really don't know how I feel about him. Do I really need him? I'll probably end up ending it when I get home anyways…It started because we both liked each other and the thought of having an 'affair' with each other was exciting…we would get to sneak around! (I mean affair in the sense that it wasn't approved of by certain people…not in the 'we are having sex and he hides me in a hotel room' kind of affair like in that book you read last summer!) Tell Anna, Zach, Tibby, and your mom that I say hello. And that I miss them all…even Zach, who I have never met! (I really want to be back at home!) Can you tell? I'll talk to you later. Love ya lots. Holly_

**

* * *

I was just talking to my friend …my bestest friend Brianna…and she hates my stories because I'm not funny…According to her anyways. I think the things that happen in my life are hilariously funny! BUT NO! Apparently they are not! Hope you like this chapter! I'll update soon! **


	15. Surprise, Surprise!

**Xsummerbabyx: NO! NO! I'm really not annoyed by your questions! (Cough) This story started like 22 years after the third year of the original sisterhood….I think…if my calculations are correct! The girls (as in Bee….catch my drift?) should be in their early 40s. If you have any more questions just ask me! (It's like nine o'****Clock in the morning…and surprisingly I'm in a patient mood toward a lot of people! NINE O"CLOCK IN THE MORNING!LOL!) **

* * *

Nicole had decided to take Esperanza out to lunch on the day after the memorial service. "Where's Max?" Esperanza questioned. Nicole pulled her long blonde hair up into a high ponytail and pushed back her sunglasses. "He had to work today…we can go see him if you want. I was going to ask if we could stop by there after this anyways." Esperanza quickly lightened up. "Yeah, that would be fine." She said a little less eagerly than the way she really felt. "Thanks for bringing me out. I kind of over-reacted about the whole Nevan thing…I never really asked how you knew him though…" "Oh…we used to be best friends before he you know…started using. We were really close…" Nicole told her. "So," Nicole said trying to change the subject. "What do want to eat?"

After they had finished eating, the girls opted to walk to Max's work, instead of driving. Nicole pushed open both of the glass doors when they arrived at 'New Elements', an art gallery that Max helped during the summer. He was in the back framing a new piece when he heard Nicole's voice pleading to see him. Marla, the woman at the front desk would not allow it. Max was busy framing. Max laughed at Marla and put down the finished product. He stuck his head out from around the corner and then his whole body followed. He walked over to the front desk. "Hey Marla…I'm done with everything. Jonathan said I could have the rest of the day off…so I'm going to take that offer." He leaned in closer to Marla so that Nicole and Esperanza couldn't hear him. "Listen Marla, My sister's friend's passed away a few days ago…I think she just wants to spend some time with the ones that she loves…so you won't mention it too me ever again?" Marla clocked Max out and handed him his weekly pay check. "No problem sugar."

Nicole ran outside and threw her arms into the air. "That was the quickest one yet Max." Max put and arm around his sister and another, hesitantly, around Esperanza. She didn't seem to mind. He turned them around in the opposite direction and they started walking. "Have ya'll had lunch yet?" He asked with a bit of his country accent slipping in. Esperanza laughed. "Yes we have." She said mocking his accent. "Ok then." Max stated. "What do ya'll want to do for the rest of the day? I just got paid." Nicole took the check and held it up in the air. "Dude…you don't get paid squat. Why do you insist on working there every summer?" Max took it back and put it inside his pocket. "I get paid enough to get by…you and I both know that April and Michael just randomly give us money…we have an appearance." Max jokingly said, saying the same thing his father told him every day. Esperanza had always wanted to call her parents by their first name, but the one time she had tried, she was grounded for a week. Not too fun, so she decided against ever trying it again. Max and Nicole's parents were always out of it, and they never noticed that their kids had never called them by 'mom' or 'dad'.

* * *

Nicole had to baby sit that night so she left Esperanza and Max to fend for themselves. It was getting dark outside, and Esperanza heard Max's stomach make a weird noise. "So, what's for dinner?" She asked him, knowing very well what he was going to say. He stretched out his arms and yawned. "Elijah's." Esperanza stood up from the bench and grabbed his hand to pull him up. "That's what I thought…but I didn't want to give it away." Max stood up, but didn't let go of Esperanza's hand. He wrapped his more tightly around it. "I'm kind of glad that Nicole left us alone for the rest of the night…even though Nicole is my sister and I love her more than everything." "Don't worry. I'm not going to go back and tell her what you said. I can keep a secret." "Really…then you won't tell her that I did this…" Max leaned down and kissed Esperanza on her cheek, and then moved his way to her mouth. He slowly and sweetly kissed her there. He pulled away to see the reaction on her face. Esperanza looked up into his eyes. "No…probably not…" She let him kiss her again, before she heard his stomach making noises. She pulled away and took hold of his hand again. "You need to eat. And we need to talk…come on." They made their way down the boardwalk, Esperanza questioning herself the whole way there._

* * *

Anna…and now Ella! I'm fine…well kind of. I've got Nicole, Andy…and Max. Is it ok to have feelings for someone else when my boyfriend just died? Please tell me it is…because I do. I went to eat lunch with Nicole today and then she wanted to go see her brother…Max. We met up with him and then Nicole had to leave to go baby sit…which left Max and myself alone…and one thing led to another and we kissed…well actually he kissed me but I wasn't opposed to it. (At all…lol.) But Max and I talked. He doesn't want me to do anything that I want to. But I do want him. I just don't know if I can let myself have him._

_I'm coming home in a few weeks...I can't wait to see you Ella! (And you Anna in a few weeks!) And then Holly after that…I just got a letter from her. She says she's having an awful time. She won't let herself have fun though! We all know that! I'll call you when I have the chance. Love Esi_

* * *

Eric walked to Tibby and Brian's apartment to get Bridget. It was a cool night, and it would have been wasted if he would have driven. He stopped by a florist and picked up a bundle of red daisies…roses were nice, but if you wanted to be creative you should get red daisies, the woman at the counter told him. Eric hesitantly took her advice and went on his way. When he reached the building he was told to wait downstairs. The security guard picked up a phone and dialed a number. Eric sat down in a chair and held the flowers in his lap. The guard hung up the phone and waved Eric over. "Mr. Richman, Ms. McBrian says to go on up." Eric shook hands with the man and made his way over to the elevators.

* * *

Bridget was still getting ready when Tibby came into the guest room and told her that Eric was coming up. "Bee…oh my gosh you look gorgeous!" Bridget put on her last ear ring and turned around to face Tibby. "You don't think it's too much? I mean I don't want him to get the wrong idea." Bridget had brought her favorite dress, incase she and Eric were to go do something together. It was a black halter dress that Lena had given her a few years before. It did look good on her. 'It pays off to still be active in sports,' Bridget said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. Tibby fixed the tie in the back and smoothed out a lump in the side of the dress. "What did Ella say?" Bridget grabbed her purse and headed for the front door. "I didn't really talk to her about it. But Eric said she was fine about it…" "Oh! So Eric told her?" Tibby exclaimed. Just then the door bell rang. Tibby ran to get it because Bridget had started running back to Anna's room to say good bye to Ella.

Tibby opened the door to see Eric standing there. "Hey Eric." She said. "Bee is coming. Why don't you come in?"

Before he could step a foot in the door, Eric saw Bridget walking down the stairs. She smiled and quickened her step to greet him. Seeing the flowers, she took them first. Bridget handed them to Tibby. "Thanks Eric." She said. Tibby took the flowers and hugged Bridget. "Have fun." She whispered in Bee's ear.

Bridget and Eric made their way out of the building and walked in silence for a few minutes. Bridget started uncontrollably laughing. Eric stopped walking and uncomfortably put his hands inside his pockets. "What the hell is so funny?" Bridget covered her mouth and tried to control the laughing. "I'm sorry Eric! It's just that this is kind of uncomfortable for us both!" Eric sat down and bent forward. Bridget sat down beside him and put her hand on his back. "It's been a long time Eric Richman. Too long of a time. Let's just go get that drink you promised me."

* * *

Holly couldn't stand being locked up in her room for the next two weeks. All she did lately was come out to eat, and she rarely did that. It was six o'clock in the morning and she couldn't go back to sleep. She grabbed her bathing suit and put it on. She had decided that she wanted to go swimming. The fishermen would be out this early, and the only other place that Holly knew of was a small grove just beyond the church. Quietly, and slowly, she made her way out of the house and tried not to trip as her towel got caught on a jagged piece of metal sticking out from behind the patio chair. "Damn…Effie really needs to clean this place up." She cursed under her breath.

Holly sat down on the huge rocks that lined the shore. She slipped out of her shorts and dove right into the cool water. Why hadn't she found this place before? It was secluded, and even if Kori did know where it was, she was more about showing off herself than hiding in a quiet place. Effie wouldn't be awake for a few more hours. That gave Holly a few hours to herself in this new and quiet grove. Holly hadn't realized how long she had been there when she saw a man coming down the hill. She got out of the water and grabbed her shorts. She wrapped the towel around herself just in time for the man to reach her.

The man gave Holly quizzical looks. She did the same. This person that she had never seen before seemed very familiar, like she had already met him…or someone she knew had met him and had described him to her. Maybe she had dreamt of some one or something that made her think of his features. His presence was making her feel a bit unsure. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I was just coming for my daily swim." He said in almost unbroken English. Holly grabbed her towel to go, but stopped to say one thing to him. "It's ok…I don't own this grove…but you seem familiar…very familiar. Like I know you or something." The man took a step back and put his things down on the rock. "I was going to say the same thing…you don't live on the island. I would have met you before…even if I don't live her myself." Holly looked the man up and down. "I'm Holly…Holly Rodman. My family is from this island. I'm here with my aunt. Her name is Effie Kaligaris." As soon as she said that she saw his face change. He let out a laugh that was mixed with emotion. He knew something she didn't. "That would explain why you look just like her!" He said with a hint of sadness. Holly was confused. "I'm sorry…no I'm not Effie's daughter. I look nothing like my aunt!" "I know that!" The man laughed. "You belong to Lena."

Holly was yet again confused. "Wait…you know my mother?" She had an idea of who she was talking too but she didn't want to be right. He reached out his hand to shake Holly's. "I do…well I did. We had a falling out. I haven't spoken to her since she was about to go to college. How old are you?" "I'm 17…holy freaking crap!" "Excuse me?" he asked. Holly sat down on the rock to regroup herself. "I'm shocked…I thought that you…" "So she's told you about me then?" He asked her as he sat down beside her on the rock. Holly jumped off and pointed her finger at him. "You're him! This has turned out to be one messed up summer!" The man laughed with her, even though he didn't really know what she was laughing about. "I am Kostos." Holly still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kostos went to catch her before she hit her head on the sharp edge of the rock. "This is just what I need! I meet her daughter and then the daughter passes out in my arms…damn it." He laid Holly down in the sand and then picked up his stuff. She would wake up in about an hour and be confused, but maybe that was the best thing. Kostos ran up the hill and back into his house. This was going to be an interesting vacation. He ran into his son who was coming out of the kitchen. "I was just going to come down and swim with you dad."

Kostos caught his arm and pulled him away from the door. "Not right now…how about we go and get some breakfast." Kostos' son didn't put up a fight. "Ok…that's cool."

* * *

"**WHAT!" No I had some what of a fun time writing this chapter! Lol! I wonder why! Hope you like it! Have to cut this short though…my little brother is in the hands of my sister…doesn't sound too good. I may want to go check on them! So review if you wanna! I'll update soon!**


	16. Fainting runs in the family

**New chapter…yay! (And thanks for your reviews everyone!)**

* * *

Esperanza's cell phone was ringing. She looked at her watch. It was only two in the morning. Whoever it was calling was about to get it. She was surprised however when she saw Nicole's cell number flash across the screen. "Hello?" She answered. It wasn't Nicole. It was Max. "Hey Esi." He said quietly. "Wake up Andy and meet us outside in ten minutes." Esperanza sat up and looked over at her sleeping cousin. "What? You are crazy!" "Just do it." Max said before he hung up on her.

Andy tried slapping Esperanza's hand away, but it didn't work. He finally sat up. "What?" She was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on her shoes. "Nicole and Max just called. They said to wake you up…I don't know what it's for." Andy lay back down and pulled the cover over his face. "Well if you don't know what it's for than don't worry about it." Esperanza picked up her pillow and threw it at him. "Please?" She could hear Max's car running outside. "They are here…just come on."

* * *

Five minutes later Andy was dressed and had snuck out of the house successfully with Esperanza in the lead. She slid into the front seat and kissed Max on the cheek. Andy opened the back door and sat next to Nicole. Nicole smiled. "Awake yet Andy?" Andy laughed it off and put his head against the window. "So Max…whom I trust with my life at the moment. Where are you taking us?" Max pulled out of the driveway and headed down Market St. "All the way to the beach." Esperanza wasn't really a beach person, and that's why she had opted out of going with her family while they had been there. But she wasn't upset about going tonight. "During the early hours of the morning?" Max stuck his hand out to let her take it. "That's the best time to go to the beach."

Max parked the car in the driveway of his family's beach house. Esperanza got out and walked around to join everyone else by the front steps. Nicole took out her key and shook it in front of her face. "I'm headed inside…anyone want to come with me?" Andy jumped at the offer. "Are there pillows?" He sleepily asked. "There are even beds." Max said sarcastically. "We like to live on the nice side." Nicole jokingly said back to Max, as she and Andy made their way up the stairs and into the house.

Max grabbed a hold of Esperanza's hand and started pulling her down to the water. "Alone at last." He said quietly. Esperanza pulled him in front of her and pulled his face down to hers. Passionately, she kissed him. A few minutes later the two were lying down in the sand, and Max's hand was slowly, but surely, making its way down Esperanza's back and running his fingers up her spine. She shivered. "Stop…" Max sat up and took his hands off of her. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Esperanza laughed. "I just wasn't comfortable." She wrapped her arms around her waist and shivered again. Max stood up and gave her his hand to help her up. "You're cold. We need to go inside. We can watch a movie."

* * *

Esperanza was the first one in the door, but quickly turned around and tried to leave when she saw Andy and Nicole. Max didn't see it though, so he was trying to push his way inside. The two were having an unconscious battle. Max quickly came to a halt though when he saw what Esperanza had seen. He walked over to them and sat down on the couch. "Don't worry. Esi and I won't disturb you two. But may I just say that this comes as a shocker!" Esperanza sat down in the spot beside Andy and looked at her cousin, who by now had jolted back and was running his hands through his messy hair. "It's not what you think." "Well then what do you want to call it? Having an educated discussion? Or I know…how about…discussing today's world issues?" Max said sternly as he looked at Andy. Then Max started laughing. "Like I care Andy! It's not like Esperanza and I weren't just outside doing the same damn thing. I just wish I hadn't walked in on it. Next time warn us."

Nicole got up and walked into the kitchen to get some water. "It just happened anyways."

Esperanza got up and sat down where Nicole had been. "It looked like it was going to storm when we were outside." "Really? I didn't see it earlier." Nicole stated from the kitchen. "The waves were getting rough and the wind was really bad." Andy looked at his watch and then put his hand back down. "I guess we'll all just spend the night here? I mean…if it's going to storm. That might be the safest thing to do."

* * *

Bridget and Eric hadn't had much too drink, but any onlooker couldn't tell that. The two were out on the dance floor now, acting like they had when they were teenagers. Bridget pulled Eric off the floor and back over to the bar. "That was fun!" She yelled over the loud music. "What?" He yelled back. She grabbed a hold of his arm again and pulled him in the direction of the exit. When they were outside she finally spoke again. "I said that that was fun! But it's getting late…it's almost three a.m. We should probably be getting home." "Oh come on Bee!" Eric couldn't get used to not having to yell. "Let loose! Have some fun!" Bridget took her hand and covered his mouth. "Eric! You don't have to yell anymore! We are outside…" Eric had removed her hand and was kissing it. She tried to pull it away, but he let go himself…only to pull her closer to himself and kiss her on the mouth. "Excuse me!" Bridget yelled. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Eric backed off and let go of her. "I don't know…I just wanted to do that I guess…" Bridget thought about her next action…and thought. The next thing she knew, she was standing in the alleyway making out with him.

It was six o'clock in the morning when Eric finally dropped Bridget off at the apartment. She got out the key Tibby had given her and held it in her hand. Eric let go of her other hand, and ran his through her hair. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll see you tonight." She said while trying to stifle her smile. Walking backwards to the elevators, Eric hit a plant and knocked it over. He clumsily picked it up and put it back where it was supposed to be. "Bye…" He waved.

Bridget quietly entered the room and looked around. No one was awake. (Or so she thought.) Ella and Anna quickly shot up from the couch. Ella ran over to her mom and hugged her. "I thought something bad had happened to you! Why didn't you call?" Bridget put her stuff down and headed towards the kitchen. "Because I'm old enough to take care of myself. Eric and I just went out dancing. It's fine." She grabbed a bottle of water and made her way down the hall and into the guest room. "Good night girls."

* * *

Holly thought she had had a bad dream. She was sure of it. How in the world could that possibly happen? She gathered her things and started back up the hill. When she reached her room, there was a note on her bed.

_Holly, Nic and his family are going to be out for the rest of the day. I decided to go with them. I figured you were out taking pictures or something. I have my cell phone if you need me. _

_Love Effie_

Holly jumped for joy. "No Effie or Kori for the rest of the day!" She yelled. Looking at her watch, she realized that she still had some time to catch breakfast. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the house.

* * *

Sitting down at an outside table of a café, it was one that Effie had showed her, she took the menu in her hand and opened it. Holly really didn't know that much Greek….she was having trouble reading it when someone tapped her on her shoulder. 'Please don't let that be Kori.' Holly said to herself. When she turned around, it wasn't Kori that she saw. It was a handsome boy about her age. He had his hand reached out to introduce himself. "I saw that you were having trouble reading this. Would you like some help?" Holly laughed and handed him the menu. "Please."

After he had ordered for her, the boy sat down at her table. "I saw that you were eating alone…would you like some company?" Holly didn't get to answer him right away, because in the corner of her eye she saw Kostos coming towards her and the boy. The boy turned around and looked in the direction she was staring. "Oh that's my dad…he can join us too if you don't mind. He knows amazing stories about this place." Holly grabbed the menu and hid her face behind it. Kostos came up to his son and sat down beside him. "I could have sworn that we were sitting over there…" He said pointing to another table. "And I know for a fact that there wasn't a girl sitting with us…who is this?"

Holly slowly peered out from behind the menu. Kostos saw her face. "Hey Holly." Holly took the menu all the way down and placed it back on the table. "Hi Kostos." "Wait Dad," Kostos' son said. "You two know each other?" Holly nodded and stuck out her hand. "I'm Holly." "I'm Stephen…" The boy said. Holly laughed. "Are you serious?" Stephen looked from Holly back to his father. "What's so funny?" Kostos glared at Holly and knew immediately that she must have been told the story about Stephen, the guy who used to be his best friend. "His name is Stephen…by the way…how is Stephen?" Stephen again gave his father a funny look. "Ok! Enough of this whole playing games with my mind thing! Who exactly is Holly? And what is so funny about my name?"

Holly took the initiative. "I am Holly. My mom and your dad…well I really don't feel like telling the whole story. But that ended anyways. And Stephen was your dad's best friend…he's also my uncle." Kostos was surprised. "Your uncle? Your moms let you call him that?" Holly let the waitress put down her plate. "It was my mom's idea…even though he's only Carmen's brother." She made an extra effort to say that it was her mom's idea.

"Was your best friend? How come I've never heard of him?" Stephen asked. Kostos cleared his throat and took a sip of his water. "It's a long story son. I don't like to talk about it. Maybe one day we can go visit Holly and her family…" Holly stopped him before she could finish the sentence. "Over my mom's dead body! I don't think so! And then you'll have to deal with Phen! And that just won't be nice! Did you know that he runs his own gym now? He's in the midst of training Robbins…last year's world champion." Kostos laughed again. "And that used to just be a hobby!"

Holly didn't have an appetite any more. She placed a ten dollar bill on the table and grabbed her stuff. "I have to go now…It was nice to meet you Stephen."

* * *

When Holly came back, she had a little surprise. "Mom!" She exclaimed. Lena was sitting on Holly's bed reading a book. Lena looked up. "So I surprised you?" Holly threw her arms around Lena and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes!..." Holly's joy quickly went away when all of the thoughts had finished their run through her (still surprisingly brown-haired) head. "Crap."

"What's wrong Holly?" Lena asked her daughter. Holly put all of her stuff down and sat down next to her mom. "I have some news." "Is it good or bad?" Lena asked. Holly covered her mom's hand with her own and turned to face her. "Shocking…and I guess it could be bad. It just depends on how you look at it." Lena stood up and said some things in Greek, and then came back to her daughter. "How shocking? Just tell me the story, and I promise not to scream very loudly if it ends up how I think it's going to end …so go on." Lena nervously pushed her daughter. Holly grabbed her mom's hand and pulled her out of the house instead. She would have to see for herself.

Holly hadn't been gone for five minutes, and Kostos and Stephen couldn't have finished their breakfast in that amount of time. They hadn't even eaten yet. And it turned out that Holly's instincts were correct. She could see Stephen from where she stood. "Now mom, I don't want you to be angry or anything. It kind of just happened. I fainted…trust me. But please don't pass out or make a huge scene about it. Ok?" "I'll try not to Holly! But what is wrong? You are being stubborn…" Lena stopped when Holly stopped walking. They were standing in front of a little café. Two men were sitting in front of them. Stephen looked up. "Oh hey again Holly…forget something?"

Kostos looked up from his plate and to Holly. "Hey Holly. Listen I'm really sorry about earlier." Lena looked at the other man. Then back to Holly, and then back to Kostos. "Oh my…" Holly caught her mom before she hit the ground. She looked at Kostos who had turned red in the face and was shaking. "And I guess fainting runs in the family…A little help here please…" She said out of breathe. Stephen got out of his seat and ran around to the other side of the gate to help Holly.

**

* * *

I thought it would be fun to bring Lena into it. Maybe it was a little too early though. Since you know…Holly had just met Kostos like two or so hours before…but whatever! I had fun writing this chapter! Hope you like it. (And again… I have no idea where the whole Esi and Max thing is going! Can you tell? My favorite part to write in this chapter was Bee's and Eric's! LOL!) And funny story! I was going to nameKostos's kid Stephen anyways…then I remembered that Kostos was friends with Stephen! (I am such an idiot! I completely forgot about the first Stephen! LOL!)**


	17. My father is sick and sorry?

**Iluvgerardbutler: Yeah you reviewed! Thanks! I love the Bee and Eric part too…no matter how much I try to part them, they always come back to each other! (They're like magnets!) But thanks again for your reviews and here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

I just got home from work, but yet I still am awake. I have no idea why! But here's the next chapter! So Enjoy the movie…no wait…I'm not at work anymore!**

* * *

Lena woke up and felt around for the rag that was lying on her forehead. She took it off and sat up. "I had the worst nightmare Holly! I had a dream and guess who was in it…" Lena gazed over into the corner where a boy sat. "I'm sorry. Wait…you were in my nightmare." Holly, who had been standing in the kitchen, came running back into the living room. "Mom, you need to sit down. Here take this aspirin." Lena took the medicine and swallowed it with the water Holly had also given her. She sat down and looked over at the boy again. Stephen smiled, but kept his eyes diverted from Lena's. She was still out of focus. Holly sat down beside her mom and pulled her legs up onto the couch. "Mom, you fainted." "I see." Lena laughed. "But you still haven't told me who this is." She pointed her finger in Stephen's direction. "That's why you fainted mom…This is Stephen." Stephen now stood up and came to stand in front of Lena. Lena looked at his face, and into his dark eyes. He was the spitting image of the young Kostos…wait. Did she just think of Kostos? Holly saw the look of horror in her mom's face. "Are you ok mom?" Lena took another sip of the water and then took the bottle of aspirin off the table and took two more out. "I'm fine. I mean I will be in a few minutes…or maybe hours."

Stephen sat back down again in his chair. "Hello." "Hello to you too." Lena said as she gulped down the water. "Where's your dad? Where's Kostos?" She asked. Holly ran her fingers through her mother's tangled hair to straighten it out. "He thought it was best that he go back to his own house. Stephen stayed here with me." Lena nodded her head as she processed all of the information. "So I'm guessing you don't know the story." She said towards Stephen. "What makes you say that?" He questioned back. "Because Stephen," Lena stated. "What happened isn't something that one likes to tell a person…even if you are his son." "Would you like to know?" Holly asked him. Stephen nodded his head. "I think that I have a right to know." "Good. But I'm not going to be sorry for anything I say. You want the whole truth. You are going to get a lot of it from me." Lena said as a look of sorrow passed over her face.

* * *

Anna and Ella were going to go shopping in China Town for the day. Anna slipped on the pants and grabbed the nearest shirt she could find. Ella laughed. "You still manage to look awesome in a pair of gross and worn out jeans and a worn out soccer jersey. Is Zach going to be there or something?" "No. He and Sam are on some kind of white water rafting trip or something. They are missing Eric's practice and stuff too…lucky them. But it's also kind of good that they are going to be away for the next couple of days!" "Why? Are you already tired of him?" Ella jokingly asked. "Not in a million years Ells! No! I meant that you and I would get to spend some time together! Let's go! Mike has the day off…and that means that Lucas is on board. He's probably like some old fart or something. We can have fun teasing him." The girls both laughed as they ran out of the apartment and headed downstairs.

The security guard was talking to one of the drivers when he saw Anna coming. "Oh Ms. McBrian. This is Lucas." Anna turned around expecting to see some ugly old man, but what she got in return was the complete opposite. Lucas was very young. He looked to be in about his early twenties, with dark tan skin and wavy blond hair. She reached out her hand to shake his. "My name is Anna McBrian. And this is my friend Ella Walker." Ella smiled and shook hands with him. Lucas put his hat back on, but Anna reached out her hand to stop him. "Nonsense Lucas. You don't need to wear a hat. Mike never wears his…so…don't worry! I won't tell if you won't." Lucas took it off and held it in his hand. "Thanks! I wasn't going to say anything! Your dad called and said that your mom needs to see you at the location…so I told him that I would take you two down there first. Is that ok? I mean I know you two wanted to go some where else." "That's fine. Thanks Lucas." Anna explained to him. "Let's rock-n-roll babes!" She then said to Ella.

Ella 's dress got caught on the door as she was getting into the car. "Umm…Anna! My dress is kind of stuck in this door!" Suddenly, she felt her dress being tugged on. Ella turned around to see Lucas standing there trying to get her dress out. He got it out and opened the door wider for her to get in. "Thanks Lucas." Ella said shyly. "No problem." He said back to her.

* * *

Esperanza walked out onto the balcony with a cup of coffee Nicole had made for her. She took out her cell phone and dialed her dad. He would be up by now, running. He picked up on the second ring. "Hey…" He said confused. She laughed and almost dropped her cup. "Hey dad. Andy and I spent the night at Max and Nicole's house…don't worry…I spent the night with Nicole, and Andy just slept on the couch." Jack was still confused. "Wait…I thought you guys were home last night. Did you leave or something?" "Yeah dad. We did. But we'll be home in a while. I think Andy is in the kitchen making breakfast for us." "Ok honey. Love you." Jack said before she hung up on him.

Max saw Esperanza standing out on the balcony. The wind was blowing her hair and her clothes. She looked liked she could barely stand up. "Hey Esi." He said as he slipped out onto the porch. "Hey." Esperanza said with a smile on her face. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love this weather." Esperanza finished the coffee and put the cup on the ground beside her feet. "I love it too." She turned around and was facing Max now. She pulled his head down and kissed him. "I just talked to my dad." "And?" Max pleaded. "He was ok with it. I think I confused him though!"

Andy was in the kitchen looking for something besides eggs. He had just ruined every last one that had been left in the refrigerator. Nicole was sitting on the counter with her legs crossed. "You do know that we can just go down the road to the diner." Andy shut the refrigerator doors again and came to stand in front of her. "I do know that…but cooking your own is just more fun. Come on lets go get Max and Esi." Andy pulled her off of the counter and led her outside. Max turned around from tickling Esperanza. "Hey guys…diner?" Andy took off his apron and placed it back inside. "You know me too well Max…even though you really don't know me at all!" Max wrinkled his nose and led Esperanza past Andy and Nicole. "No Andy…I can just smell the smoke." Esperanza laughed as she hit her cousin in the arm. "Not a big deal Andy. Not a big deal. But no wonder grandma doesn't let you touch the stove at home!" "Haha." Andy jokingly said back to his cousin. "Haha."

* * *

Stephen sat back as he absorbed what he had just been told. "So my father was a sick and sorry bastard? I would have never guessed." Lena laughed at what she had just heard. "Yeah…well neither would have I! I guess you should be getting back though. So come on. Holly and I will walk you back." Holly stopped her mom. "You and I? Wait…is that such a good idea?" "Of course it is honey!" Lena laughed.

Kostos was sitting on the steps when he heard his son's voice, along with two other female voices. Lena and Holly. Kostos had to say that he was surprised that the two were with his son. He stood up. "Stephen. Lena and Holly." Holly waved, but Lena acted as if Kostos hadn't said anything. "So here's how it went." She started. "He wanted to know, so I told him…everything." "Well son, I guess you had a right to know." Kostos said to Stephen. "And when were you planning on telling me all of this?" Stephen asked. Kostos went red in the face and slammed his hand up against the wall. "Never. I was never going to tell you because it hurt me too much inside." "All of those pictures…the ones in your closet. They weren't of you and your cousin. That was Lena…" Stephen said accusingly to his dad. Kostos sat back down and the other three followed suit. He cleared his throat and looked down the row at Lena. "This is Lena Rodman…well she was a Kaligaris, Stephen. I loved her with everything that I had…" Holly looked over at Kostos. "You can shut up now. I don't think any of us want to hear it…especially those of us who happen to be the children of the one you are speaking about. Mom and dad have the best marriage. So don't do anything to screw it up. Please." Holly added the please at the end with extra emphasis. Lena put her hand over Holly's mouth. "Holly. Watch your mouth! How about this…you and Stephen meet us for dinner tonight…we'll meet you here at seven thirty." Lena said to Kostos. She didn't give either of them a chance to answer before she and Holly left.

Lena got back to the house and pulled out her lab top. "Hey Holly, I'm going to write Stephen. He's going to want to know about this. Call your dad on my phone. He wants to talk to you." Holly took the phone from her mom and walked outside, leaving Lena alone to write the email to Stephen.

_

* * *

Dear Stephen, Tell Amber that her painting will be ready in about a week or so. It's just so difficult! No matter how trained and professional I am, I can never manage to finish a piece for a client! But hers is almost complete. I should probably get to the real reason I am writing you! I told you about the whole fiasco with Holly and Alex, and everything that happened there. I came out to see Holly for the week, and to bring her back home. Alex says she's fine. But…I keep getting around it don't I! Holly was out swimming by herself earlier this morning and she ran into someone from both of our pasts. Yeah, Kostos. She handled it fairly well though. I don't know if you know this or not, but he has a son. He's about a year or two younger than Holly. And I'm going to make a lucky guess and say that he is your name sake. Yes his name is Stephen. Holly said she laughed hysterically when she heard that his name was Stephen. (He's the spitting image of his father…scary.) Very scary. I am still confused. Call me when you get this. I know you have a busy week, but I also know that you would take time out to spend on me…I am one of your best friends. Love you, and tell your kids that Lenny says hello._

_Lena_

_P.S. Why am I not freaking out about this?_

Before lunch Lena checked her email. Stephen had already written her back.

_Hey Lena, I was asleep on my office couch when I heard this beeping noise coming from my computer. Apparently that's what it does when I have mail. I must say that I am surprised by what you wrote. Wow. I am speechless. So there is a 'sick and sorry bastard's son' walking around? I'm sorry…it's just that you have that phrase engraved inside my head, it just came out! (Not that I don't really mean it.) I'll tell you what Lenny. Robbins is taking a vacation for a couple of weeks. He's going to Fiji. I think that I need a vacation as well. I'm going to leave my assistants in charge of the gym for a few days. Make a bed for me and tell Holly, Because Uncle Phen is coming to town…and if you feel like it…go ahead and tell Kostos…I bet he'll throw a party. I tried calling your phone, and no one answered. I'll give you a ring when I land. I don't know what time that will be. But it is your duty, as 'one of my best friends' to come pick me up. JD and MJ say hello back…no I will not resort to calling my own children by their real names…it takes away all of their character. Love you too Lena. (You know I'm just joking…Jenny and Micah say hello…that better? I can feel your beady stare penetrating the screen as you read this.)_

_Stephen_

_P.S. You are not freaking out about it because you have had more than two decades to figure your life out…and you came to the conclusion…along time ago, that you didn't need Kostos in you life. I think we made that decision at about the same time, right? I'll see you when I see you then, Love. _

**

* * *

It's almost one a.m. I am so tired now. It has taken me like an hour and a half to write this! Stephen One is back! Yay! He is the one, after which Stephen Two is named for! I love Stephen One! He's hot…ok even though he's like 45…and he's British! (He's from my first story!) Leannyhoodle…hope you liked it. RACHEL!**


	18. Yes

**So I really don't know how long a flight from Maryland USA to Santorini Greece would be…I have no clue! (So let's just say that Stephen One arrives around 8:30 P.M…Effie goes to pick him up and then Lena and Holly see him when they get home…I think it works! Even it isn't 'timologically' correct. ) And Stephen Two is not going to be featured as often. Holly will give him a nickname though…Stevie. (Just because I feel like getting her to give him a nickname! It gets confusing when you have to say which Stephen you are talking to!)**

* * *

Holly and Lena made their way down the stairs to meet Kostos and Stephen. Kostos looked at his watch. "You two are late." Lena laughed at him and kept on walking. "We had to make ourselves look ugly. Only the best for you." "Ok, if we are going to have to do deal with this, than Stevie and I are going to leave. Lose the attitude Lena and Kostos." "Stevie?" Stephen questioned. "You couldn't name me something cooler. That's what my grandmother calls me." "Well I'm sorry Stevie, but the name is going to stick…suck it up and deal with it." Stephen decided to say something about Holly's hair. "I don't think that I've ever seen that color in nature before." Holly had put temporary streaks in her hair for the night. They were magenta. She hit him in the arm with her bag. "Calm it Stevie. I bite." "She does." Lena nudged him with her elbow.

The four made their way to the same café that they had been at this morning and sat down at a table outside by the ocean. Kostos had insisted on letting the kids drink a little wine, but Lena put her foot down. "I don't think so…Holly has never had anything to drink before…" Holly snickered. "Actually mom…Effie let me have some on the plane when we were coming…and then Nic kind of served it every night at dinner…" Lena threw her hands up in the air. "My daughter the alcoholic." "Mom! I'm just kidding about the Nic part. But no thanks. I don't want any, Kostos." Kostos shrugged his shoulders. "That's fine. I don't allow Stephen to have it anyways." Stephen now looked at Holly and stared her down. "Pardon me," She said. "But I think Stevie here has a little crush on me." He blushed and put the menu in front of his face. "You wish." "That would be called robbing the cradle." She scoffed back. "I'm 15." Stephen said back to her as this game of name calling went on. "Yes you may be 15, but you have the brain capacity of a five year old." He put the menu down so that everyone could hear him. "Look who's talking. Let's just stop this before it gets worse…" Holly crossed her arms and turned her face away from him. "You mean before I say that your father is a sick and sorry bastard?" She said this under her breath but Stephen heard her. Lena heard it too. Kostos had been busy ordering. "Kostos," Lena said. "I think these two need to be separated."

Holly and Stephen looked at each other, and then quickly moved their chairs a couple of more inches away from each other. Kostos turned around and saw them do it. "So what's up?" "Nothing." The two said in unison.

* * *

Lena had gotten the call from Stephen during the middle of dinner. She picked it up. "Hey Phenny! No…ok good. I'll see you when I get back then. Love you too…you want to talk to Holly? Here she is." Lena handed Holly the phone. Holly got up and walked away. A minute later, the scream could be heard from across the room. "Really!" She said a little quieter. "I can't wait to see you!"

Holly came waltzing back to the table and sat down. She handed the phone back to Lena. Kostos looked up from his food. "That was Stephen?" "Yeah." Holly answered. Lena picked up her fork and started eating again. "So what was the excitement all about?" "Oh nothing! Just that he has a present for me when we get back."

* * *

And sure enough, Stephen did have a present for her when she got back…to the house. (Not USA). Kostos and Stephen had insisted on walking them home. Lena hadn't been quick to say no, so now they were standing on Effie's porch saying good night. Holly heard something, so she turned around. Some one was peering out from the window. "Mom?" Lena looked towards the window and smiled. "Effie? Some one…who ever you are…come out!" Kostos stepped back in fear. (Not the kind of man you would want to have with you if the male figure who was standing in the window, happened to be a murderer or burglar!) He was definitely shocked when Stephen came walking out of the house. "Hello Kostos." Stephen said.

* * *

Tibby was in the middle of filming, so the girls couldn't go in yet. When the red light went off they pulled open the doors and ran inside. Tibby jumped out of her chair and hugged both of them. "Ella Bella baby, your mom is in my office. She wants to talk to you. And you my own little Anna Bella baby, you go eat or something…there's a bunch of food in the corner over there." Anna looked in the corner of the room and saw a table filled with junk food. "By the way Anna," Tibby said stopping Anna in her tracks. "Those jeans look good on you." Anna smiled and looked down at the worn out pants. "Yeah…I just wanted to wear them before I have to send them off to Esi…thanks mom."

Ella knocked on the office door before she walked in. Bridget turned around and waved her daughter in. Running over to her mom, Ella fell on top of her and sat in her lap. "What's up?" "Nothing really…I just wanted to tell you something." "You wanted to tell me that you and Eric talked, and you decided that you want to give the relationship thing another go around?" Ella blurted out. Bridget was surprised. "Yes actually. How did you know that I was going to say that?" Ella kissed her mom on the cheek and jumped up. "I'm just cool like that. Bye mom." Bridget kissed her daughter and then let her shut the door herself. Grabbing her purse, Bridget left Tibby and Brian's office and went to find Tibby.

* * *

Eric was in the middle of a meeting, when his secretary told him that a Ms. Bridget Vreeland needed to see him. "Excuse me gentlemen. There is something that I need to take care of." One of the men, David, sat back in his chair and took out a cigar. "That's ok." Eric laughed and went to walk out of the room. "Ok then…I'll only be a few minutes."

Eric walked into his office and shut the door. Bridget was sitting on his desk. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately on the mouth, moving slowly down her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "I talked to Ella." Bridget told him. "And?" He asked. Bridget pulled him off of her and made him look into her eyes, before she leaned in and kissed him again. "Yes." She ran her fingers through his wavy hair and placed her hands on the back of his neck. He smiled. "Yes? Well then. We can give this another try!…"

* * *

Esperanza couldn't wait to get the pants. She hadn't had them all summer…she hadn't had them at all, but she still managed to miss them. She knew what had happened when Holly and Anna had gotten the pants. She just wished the same would happen with her.

The next morning Andy threw a package in her direction. She held it in her hands for a few seconds before realizing what it was. "Yes!" Andy looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Umm…Nicole and I are going out this afternoon. I think you and max are coming with us." Esperanza got the pants out of the package and held them up in the air. "Yeah…Max got us tickets to that concert tonight. He said that you and Nicole were going too…?" "Ahh…so that's her surprise for me. Guess it's not so much of a surprise any more." Andy sighed. "Well now you have time to put on your 'I like rock' façade." Esperanza jokingly said to him. "I on the other hand…am going to look awesome in these jeans."

**

* * *

So this is the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it! Rachel!**


	19. Was it worth the effort?

**Iluvgerardbutler: Um…Stevie and Holly? I wasn't planning on it! Holly is kind of playing it tough right now…she doesn't even know what to do about Sean…I don't care to much for Stevie. (Because then Holly would have to become emotionally connected with him…and then with his family…which means Kostos…and Lena doesn't need that right now!) Thanks for the review! (But on the other hand…Bee and Eric may be together forever! If she ever makes up her mind!)**

**

* * *

kd-walker684****: I said your grandmother…I meant to say your grandfather…I'm sorry.**_

* * *

Hola Esi! These pants are amazing…I mean they look amazing on me! I did happen to make out with Zach for a long time in them. Sorry…was that too much information? But rock these pants to their full potential…I know you need them. How's the whole Max thing going? And how's Andy and the fam? Call me when you get them Esi! Oh by the way. I have a new chauffeur for the rest of my stay here in NYC…and oh…Ella begged her mom to stay for the rest of the time…cough…because she's crushing on my driver._

_He took us to lunch yesterday and we talked. He is so funny. He's 21, He'll be starting his last year at NYU this fall…and he has the best body I have ever seen. Except for maybe Zach's and Eric's…but they are a completely different story. Oh and I'm sure Bee has talked to your mom about the whole Eric situation. My dad had to get Bee to shut up at dinner last night! It was funny! But yeah…Ella and Be) have lustful eyes again! What do I do?_

_Love you lots! Anna_

**

* * *

What a strange power there is in clothing. Isaac Bashevis Singer**

The concert was over, and Max was driving everyone home. He parked the car at the nearest gas station, and let Nicole and Andy out. "We will just be a minute Max!" Nicole shouted as she ran into the women's bathroom. Andy walked into the men's bathroom and shut the door. Esperanza looked at Max, while she traced the inscriptions on the pants with her index finger. He laughed. "There's something about those pants that makes…" Esperanza leaned in closer and batted her eyelashes. "That makes you want to take them off of me?" "Well…I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that you looked even more beautiful than usual." She backed off and crossed her arms. "Oh…thank you." "Wait." Max said as he brushed against Esperanza's bare arm with his hand. "You didn't think that I…" "Well you were sure alluding to it the other night when we were on the beach." Max was about to say something when Nicole opened the back door. She slid in to her seat and looked at Max and Esperanza who were staring at her. "What?" She asked. "Fine…I'm thirsty anyways." She got out of the car and Max turned to face Esperanza again. "I just got carried away. I wouldn't want to do anything unless you said so. Never…what's gotten into you?" She was tracing the inscriptions again. "I don't know…I think it was the pants." "Right!" Max laughed. "And this shirt makes me want an orange. I think you need some rest." Esperanza looked out the window and adjusted her seatbelt. "Maybe."

When Esperanza got back home she picked up Andy's lab top and decided to email Holly.

_Holly, are these pants supposed to do weird stuff to me? I said something to Max tonight about us…having sex. He was saying something about the jeans and I basically threw myself at him. He reacted like I didn't think he would. And he even only kissed me on the cheek when he dropped me off. I confronted him about the other night…you know the one on the beach? He backed off a little and said that he didn't want to do anything that I didn't. That's bull. See! There I go again! It's not bull…its ok. Because then he's a great guy for not pushing the subject that I know he thinks about, but can't touch because I am jailbait. And then this whole fiasco just makes me look ten years younger…he already has four years on me…I don't need him to have ten! I need to calm down…breathe…I will talk to you later Holls. Andy is calling me. (What does he want now…it may have something to do with the fact that I'm sitting in a closet writing you this on his lab top…just maybe!)_

_By the way…for future reference, what a strange power there is in clothing!_

_Esi_

Esperanza walked out of the closet, where she found Andy. She handed him his computer and walked away. "Thank you!" He yelled. "You should really ask before you take it again." Esperanza walked into the living room to find her mom. Carmen was sitting on the couch with Esi's dad Jack. They were watching a movie. Esperanza saw what little space there was between them and decided to make it bigger. "Don't mind if I do!" She squealed as she fell down in between them. Jack moved over and put the arm that had been around Carmen, around his daughter. "How was the concert? I see you wore the pants." Esperanza pulled her legs up and placed her feet on the coffee table. "Yeah…you know about the pants?" "All of the fathers know about the pants. Your mom wore them on our first date. And the same with Tibby, Bridget, and Lena."

Carmen had noticed that her daughter looked a bit stressed out. "Are you ok Esi? You look a little flushed." Esperanza pushed her hair back. "I'm fine…can we talk though? I have to ask you something." Jack took this as a hint that he should leave. He kissed Esperanza on the top of her head and then got up to kiss his wife. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Carmen turned around with her feet on the couch to face Esperanza. Esperanza left her feet on the coffee table. "Mom…I said some things tonight that I normally wouldn't say to any one…but Max said something to me and then I think the pants took over my brain." "The pants took over your brain honey?" Carmen asked while trying not to laugh. "See…I knew you wouldn't understand." Esperanza got up to leave but Carmen grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "I do understand. Some things happen to you while you are in the pants. It may make you feel like you are out of control, but really it's just that there is a different part of you that is trying to come out. You have to let it. That's part of accepting the pants. If you hold back…they are going to hold back on you. And I can give you two examples of both of these things…Bridget." "Ok." Esperanza agreed to listen. "The first summer we had these pants Bridget lost her virginity. Guess what she was wearing when this happened." "Oh my gosh that's gross mom…and you guys still wore them?" Carmen smiled a little and went on. "Why wouldn't we? You borrow Holly's lip gloss after she has been making out with some boy. Now let me finish. In the second summer that we had the pants Bridget had been depressed the year before. And when it came time for her to have the pants…they held back. She finally lost the extra weight and she and her grandmother became very close…she even got a new boyfriend. I'm just trying to say…it's not the pants. Bridget wanted Eric…its just that he couldn't resist her anymore when she was in them. Kind of like you not being able to resist Max when you were in them…" Esperanza was embarrassed. "How did you know that mom?" "I just did Esi. And it's your decision if you want to have sex with him, but I'm not going to agree with it or push you to do it. You have to make your own mistakes sometimes."

Esperanza didn't know how to take the last line her mother had just said. "Ok. Thanks mom. I'm going to go to bed now." She kissed her mother on the cheek and walked back up the stairs. Andy was sitting on his bed with the lab top.

"Max just called on my cell phone. He said he didn't want you to know that he called." "Well thanks for telling me…what did he say?" Esperanza asked as she fell down onto the bed, beside Andy. "I'm not at liberty to say everything we discussed. He only asked if you were ok after what had happened after the concert. I told him that you had been hiding in the closet with my computer sending your friends emails. But what did happen after the concert? He wouldn't tell me." Esperanza sat up and leaned against the headboard. "If he didn't tell you than you sure are not going to get anything out of me. No way. And thanks for telling him that I freaked out. I appreciate it."

"No problem Esi. What are cousins for?" Andy jokingly said as he shut the laptop. "Good night Esi…see you in the morning." Esperanza was too tired to get off of his bed and move to her own. Andy heard her snoring within minutes.

* * *

Stephen walked out of the door way and came into the light where he could be seen. He hadn't changed much over the years. His tattoos could be seen, poking out from under the sleeves of his t-shirt. His dark hair was now receding, but it was still there. And his deep voice still took its effect on everyone that he spoke to. It was a trait that had always intimidated Kostos. And now as his old friend stood in front of him with a grin on his face, Kostos was even more intimidated. "Stephen. It's nice seeing you here." Stephen laughed. "I needed a little vacation. That, and Lena invited me to come and stay with her and Holly for the next week."

Holly walked over to Stephen (Stevie) and stood next to him. "Hey Phen, this is Stevie…or Stephen…but I like to call him Stevie. It's funner that way." "Yeah for you it is." Stevie said back to her. Holly grabbed a piece of skin under his arm and pinched it. "You know you like it." Stephen walked over to Stevie and stuck out his hand. "I'm Stephen. I'm guessing you know about me by now." "Not everything." Stevie answered.

Lena looked at her watch. "It's getting late Holly. We should probably get inside. I'm tired. You coming Phen?" Stephen shook his head and placed his hand on Kostos' shoulder. Kostos flinched in fear. Stephen went on. "I think that my old friend Kostos amd I need to catch up…don't we Kostos?" Kostos nodded in agreement as he followed Stephen back down the steps. Holly let go of Stevie's arm and sweetly waved bye to him as he left. "See you later Stevie! I had a wonderdul evening! Hope we can do it again soon!" Stevie ran as fast as he could down the steps to catch up with his father. "What is your problem?" He yelled as he made it to the bottom. "Problem? What problem?" Holly yelled back. She turned to Lena and threw her arms around her. "This has turned out to be one weird summer…by the way. How's Alex?" Holly sincerely asked her mom. Lena put an arm around Holly and led her to the chairs that were on the porch. "She's actually fine. Although, I don't think that she is ok with it. They dated for a year...and he had his mind set on you the whole entire time. If anything I think she's mad at you. She talked to Ella. Ella explained what had initially happened. Alex talked to me afterwards. I think it made her feel a little better that it was him and not you. But your father and I have agreed to let her do something this year. We think she needs some time away from us…from you and Sean." "Where is she going?" Holly asked. Lena sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. "She's going to go to school in London for a year…or two. Your dad talked to Stephen about it and Tibby. Alex is going to stay with Zahra and her family. You remember Zahra and Nitesh right?" Holly nodded. Zahra was a friend of Stephen and Tibby, who came to visit them in the states every year. "That's good. I think it is the right thing for Alexia…and I'm not just saying that because I get to spend whatever time I want now with Sean. I really…" Lena stopped Holly in the middle of her sentence. "And another thing, your father and I talked about something else." Holly was sensing something wasn't going to end nicely. Lena went on. "We think its best if you and Sean didn't see each other any more." Holly leaned her head back in the chair and looked in her mom's direction. "Ok." "Holly, please don't be like…" Lena started. "Wait…ok? You are ok with this?" "Yes Mom, I am ok with this. Sean wasn't the best thing for me. I'm going to be a junior this year. He's going to be a sophomore in college…and even though there's only a two and a half year difference in our ages…I think he's too old for me. There's this guy named Roscoe in my art class that…" Holly blurted out the last line without realizing it. Roscoe's dad had been friends with Paul for years. Lena sat up with a shocked look on her face. "Holly Elaina Rodman…are you telling me that you have a crush on Roscoe Leonard? The little boy you used to take baths with? That was such a long time ago! You two were adorable!" Holly reached out and covered her mom's mouth. "Shut up Lena. Don't say another word about him." Lena nodded her head and Holly took the hand away. "Yes. I like Roscoe. I just feel that we have this emotional connection…with art I mean." "Ok then! I am so going to tell your father though…or maybe I won't." She said when Holly looked her in the eyes. "Are you going to stay out here?" She asked Holly. "I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe go apologize to Stevie." Holly answered as she got out of her chair and walked down the steps. "Do not eavesdrop Holly…" Lena cautioned. "You may not like what you hear."

* * *

Kostos hugged his son and told him to go inside the house. Stephen took a seat on the steps and watched as Kostos pulled out a cigarette. "New habit." Kostos explained. He lit a match and held it up to the end, but the cigarette wouldn't take it. "Damn it," He said, placing the cigarette back in its pouch. "How have you been?" He asked Stephen. Stephen looked directly into Kostos' eyes and saw something strange…nothing. It was as if Kostos had forgotten about everything that had happened over twenty years ago. "I'm fine. How is life in the windy city?" Kostos was surprised that Stephen knew where he lived now. "How did you know that I lived in Chicago now?" Stephen let out a laugh that was mixed with a bit of an 'I just knew' attitude. "I know people. Holly's a pretty girl isn't she?" Stephen said changing the subject. "She looks just like her mother; if that's the answer you were your looking for." "I know she looks just like her mother…I've known the kid since she was born."

The two men sat and talked for about another hour, before Stephen decided to call it a night. "I'm going to go now. I want to talk to Holly before she goes to bed. I'll be seeing you around then." "Bye Stephen." Kostos said. "We will be seeing each other."

* * *

Holly had gotten out her mom's lap top, and was now sitting outside with it. She didn't hear Stephen walk up. "Boo!" He whispered. Holly jumped, and looked up. "Don't do that! How did it go?" She made room for him in the other chair, by removing the lap top's bag. He sat down and kicked his feet up onto the railing. "It went. We talked about what happened that summer…he has changed. But I don't think that it's for the better. There's something that's in his eyes…that's not right." Holly went on typing. "You saw it too?" "Yeah." Stephen told her. "And I never told your mom or dad this, but he actually lives in Chicago." "Chicago?" Holly exclaimed. "Whoa! Why did he decide to move to the states?" "He's been living in the states for over fifteen years. He moved there when he met his wife…who he is divorced from now. She gave him full custody of Stephen. He lived in San Francisco for a while, then he brought Stephen out to Chicago." "Interesting story," Holly said to him. "I just wrote Sean. I'm breaking up with him."

Stephen got up and kissed Holly on the forehead. "I know. Your mom told me. Good night Holls. See you in the morning." Holly went back to her writing.

_Dear Sean, I received all of your emails. And I'm sorry I only returned one. I just needed some time and space to think. This has turned out to be one strange summer. And for reasons that I can't really explain right now, my U. Stephen had to come over here for the week…my mom…oh yeah Lena is here too, has been hit with a huge shock. I have too. Except mine wasn't as major, since I didn't really know the person._

_I talked to my mom tonight, and I'm not doing this just because she talked to me about it, but because I think its best._

_I think that you and I do not need to see each other any more. It's for the best. I'm younger than you, and we hang out in different circles. Not to mention that you basically lusted after me the whole entire time that you dated my sister. I'll try to call you when I get home, so that we can discuss this face to face. _

_Holly_

As Holly was about to turn off the computer, she saw Sean sign on. Before she could shut down, a window popped up.

_**SeanJK99: No problem Holly…at least I tried, right? I'll talk to you later.**_

And as soon as he had signed on, he had signed off. Holly turned it off and walked back inside. "But was it all worth it?" She said out loud to herself. She turned to go up the stairs and saw that Stephen had already fallen asleep on the couch.

**

* * *

So…long chapter…it's like 5 pages on Word…long for me anyways! I'll update soon. I don't have to be at work until the 2nd…that's this coming Saturday for those of you who don't know. I have a whole entire week off! (What will I do?)**

**And thank you Uniquechic and Bloomin Daisy! (Glad you like the story!) **


	20. Too much pizza

Ella climbed into the front seat of the car. Lucas had just driven them to go pick up Zach. "So now I have a co-captain!" Lucas joked with Ella as she buckled her seat belt. Zach sat forward and put his head in-between the seats. "Hey Lucas, Ella. Anna and I are going to a movie; do you two want to go?" Ella sat back in her seat and held her hand to her stomach. "Actually, I feel a bit queasy. I don't think being in a crowded theater will help that." If she was going to be sick, it may as well be worth it to spend the afternoon with Lucas. "What about you Lucas?" Anna asked him. "Naw, I think I'll hang out with Ella."

"Ok then." Zach said as the car parked in front of the theater. "We'll just walk back to her place afterwards." He said motioning for Anna to get out. Anna got out and came to stand by Ella's window. She leaned in and tried to hug her. "Have some fun." She whispered in her ear. Ella blushed and rolled up the window.

Lucas and Ella were now standing in line at the drug store, behind an old man and his wife. Lucas saw Ella wrap her arms around her waist and make a face. "You ok? Or do you need the stuff now?" Ella covered her face with her hands. "I think it's all that pizza I've been eating!" She moved down the line with Lucas. "But other than that…I'll be fine. Thanks." "Ok. Well I'll just pay for this and then I'll take you back to Anna's." Lucas handed the cashier the money and took the bag in his hand. They hadn't made it to the car, before Ella found the nearest trashcan. "Oh Crap Ella! Are you ok?" Lucas threw the bag into the car and rushed over to help her. He grabbed the loose hair that was falling from her pony tail and held it in his hand. "I don't think you're going to make it to the apartment…Oh…you're definitely not going to make it…"

Ella lay on the couch in Lucas' apartment. She took the tablet that he handed her and swallowed it with some water. "Thank you…I'm sorry." "Sorry for what Ella? I should be the one who's sorry! I let you eat half of that pizza earlier today! Are you feeling a bit better?" Lucas asked her as she sat up on the couch. "Yeah…a little, but I don't want to impose. I'm just going to call my mom, and ask her to come get me." "No! Just stay. You probably shouldn't go just yet. Here's the remote. Order a movie…any one you want. I'll sit here and watch it…to humor you of course." Ella took the remote and flipped through the list of movies. "Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Lucas questioned her choice. "Ok, whatever. I like Catherine Hepburn." Ella laughed at his comment. "Audrey. It's Audrey Hepburn. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you said." Lucas sat back and put his arm on the back of the couch. "Thanks…but I really do love this movie. I grew up watching it with my older sister." "You have an older sister? What's her name?" Ella asked as the opening credits of Breakfast at Tiffany's came on. Holly (As in Holly Golightly...notHolly Rodman! For those of you who have never seen Breakfast at Tiffany's!) was standing in front of Tiffany's eating her croissant when Lucas spoke again. "Marcy. She's twenty-eight. She lives in Connecticut with her husband and kid…I haven't talked to her in two years." "I'm sorry Lucas. I was just asking…" "Again Ella…please do not worry about it! You worry too much. It was a bad time in both of our lives. And I'm ok now, so let's just watch the movie." He turned his face back to the television. Ella looked at him. "Well, can you tell me about it sometime?" "Sometime." He answered. " Now, watch the movie."

It was a plea, not a command, Ella noticed. "Ok."

Ella hadn't realized that she had fallen a sleep while watching the movie. When she looked outside, the sun had gone down. And then when she looked around to find Lucas, he wasn't anywhere to be found. Ella slowly stood up, being careful not make herself sick again. "Lucas? Where are you?" "In the kitchen!" He yelled back. "Come on in!" Ella shoved open the swinging door and saw Lucas standing over the stove. "What are you cooking?" "Oh, I'm just making this soup. It's one of my mom's old recipes. It'll make you feel ten times better."

Ella jumped up on the counter and crossed her legs. "What time is it?" "It's about eight thirty." He told her. "Holy crap…did my cell phone ring?" "Yeah it did. I didn't want to wake you up though. It was your mom." Ella jumped off of the counter and walked over to an open cabinet to grab a glass. "What did she say when you answered?" Lucas carefully poured the soup into a bowl and set it down on the table for Ella. "At first she yelled at me…then she realized who I was. I told her I'd have you home by ten. So eat up."

Ella was now standing in front of the apartment door; Lucas had walked up with her. "Well thanks for today Lucas." She shyly said. "I actually do feel a bit better after that soup." "I told you it would work Ells! I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Have a good night Ella." "You too Lucas." Ella told him as she opened the door.

**

* * *

So this chapter was a little cute…the whole Lucas and Ella thing…but ya'll have to tell me what you think of it! Love ya'll lots! Rachel**


	21. Chocolate Cake

Ella awoke the next morning to find Anna singing out loud with the music streaming through her headphones. Sitting up, Ella threw a pillow at her. "Can't you let a person sleep?" Anna laughed and took the headphones off. "What did you say?" "Nothing," Ella sighed. "What time is it? I feel like I've been asleep for a decade." "It's almost noon. You need to get up and get dressed, lazy." Ella's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id, but didn't recognize the number. She answered anyways. "Hello?" "Hey Ella! It's Lucas!" Ella smiled and pulled the covers back over her head. Anna pulled them back down. "Out of bed!" She yelled. Ella obeyed and got up, walking over to the bathroom and slamming the door. "Hey Lucas," She said. "What's up?" "Ah, nothing really. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out for the day. My cousin has this restaurant near here, it's just over the bridge…they have awesome coffee." Ella could never turn down coffee. "Yeah sure…I'll just go ask Anna." "No!...I mean I thought it would be cool if you and I just hung out." Lucas stated as calmly as possible. Ella blushed at the thought of spending the entire day with Lucas…again. "Ok…pick me up in about half an hour?" She could hear Lucas running down the steps of his building. "Yeah that works. See you then Ella Bella." "See you then." She repeated.

Ella was just about to head downstairs when there was a knock at the front door. Brian was near by so he answered it. "Hey Lucas…I didn't think we needed you today…Anna is at the field all day." Ella could hear Brian talking to Lucas in the foyer. "No sir, I'm not scheduled to work. I was just going to take Ella out." Lucas told him. Ella came from around the corner and stepped on her tip toes to kiss Brian on the cheek. "Bye Brian…can you tell my mom to call me?" Brian opened the door to let them out. "Sure thing Ella. Have a nice day." Ella waved bye as she and Lucas stepped onto the elevator.

The waiter had brought out two large cups of coffee and a piece of chocolate cake, just as Ella had ordered. "I guess you are feeling better today…that is a huge piece of cake my friend!" Lucas teased Ella as she took a bite of it. She casually wiped away the smear of chocolate icing that had gotten on her face. "I feel ten times better. Want some?" Ella slid her plate over to Lucas and held it front of his face. He grabbed the extra fork and took a bite. "Andrew makes the best cake." Ella took another large bite and closed her eyes. "You can say that again."

* * *

Esperanza was sitting on the floor in Nicole's bedroom, reading a magazine. Nicole was painting her own nails on the bed. "You know Esi…Max has been acting strange lately. What did you do to him?" Esperanza looked up and gave Nicole a look that said 'I don't want to talk about it.' But then she spoke. "It was nothing really. I think he just thinks that I'm mad at him. I haven't talked to him since the night of the concert." "Whoa!" Nicole exclaimed. "That was almost a week ago Esi! Are you mad at him?" "No…at least I don't think so…I don't know. Some things were said while you and Andy were in the bathroom at the gas station. It was just awkward. That's all. If it makes you happy, I'll go and talk to him right now." Nicole smiled and put her nail polish on the bed side table. "I'm coming with you…" She received a stare from Esperanza. "Ok, so maybe I'm not. Good luck."

Esperanza slowly walked down the hallway and up another set of stairs. Max's room was at the end of this hallway. She knocked on his door, and when he said to come in, she did so. But he hadn't known who it was. "Oh…hey." He said not trying to hide his disappointment. "What do you need?" Esperanza sat down on his bed and pulled her feet up. "I just wanted to talk to you." "So now you choose to talk to me?" "Oh shut up!" Esperanza yelled. "Let me talk! OK?" Max was surprised by her forwardness and tone. He turned around from his computer and looked her in the face. "Ok, you have my attention." Esperanza took a few deep breathes, readying herself to talk. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did the other night. I wasn't myself." "I noticed." Max said to her. "Even though the drive is there…I think it would be best if you and I just left it alone. You are leaving to go home in a few weeks…and then I'm going back to school in the fall. Maybe we should just be friends." "You aren't being serious are you?" Esperanza questioned. "I am. I realized that you are a little too immature for me...I'm sorry. It's for the best." Esperanza stood up and walked towards the door, turning around to face Max. "I just realized that you're a jerk. You were there for me after Nevan's death…and I have to thank you for that. But it was all a lie. You were a lie." She turned back around storming out of his room...being sure to slam the door on the way out.

Nicole had heard the slamming of the door from upstairs. But she wasn't expecting what she saw when Esperanza came storming into her room. Esperanza threw herself across the bed and buried her face into the covers. "I hate boys…he just broke up with me." "What? Are you serious?" Nicole asked. "He said that I was too immature and that it would be best if we were just friends. That the sex drive was there and if we didn't both back off, that we were going to end up doing something that we would regret…well he didn't really say that…but that's what he meant." "I trust you Esi. Come on…I'll take you home."

After Esperanza got home she grabbed the pants out of her suitcase and had her mom drove her to the post office.

* * *

Holly received the pants a few days after Esperanza had mailed them. There was a letter in the front pocket. She took it out.

_Holly, I'm mailing these to you a bit early. Let's just say that I couldn't stand them in my presence any longer. Hope you fair better with them in your hands. I abused the power of the pants…and now Max and I are no longer Max and I. He broke up with me. But I'm ok…two boyfriends in one summer…that's not too bad is it? I didn't think so. I'll email you later. All my love. Esi_

Holly pulled them on and walked outside. She could see her mom and Stephen talking on the steps. She ran out to greet them. Lena looked up and saw her in the pants. "Holly…did those just come?" "Yeah mom…Esi said that she couldn't stand them in her presence any longer. But whatever, I have them now."

Stephen put his arm around Holly's waist and pulled her onto his lap. "You look beautiful. I remember seeing your mom, Carmen, Bee, and Tibby wearing those pant the summer I was there. I thought it was so strange!" Lena nudged him with her knee. "But you also thought Tibby was the sexiest thing alive when she was wearing them." "Ah yes. I remember that. I don't like to remember that moment!" Holly laughed and put her arm around his neck. "Did Phen have a little crush on the Tibster? That is so cute!" Stephen nodded his head and covered his eyes for a moment. "I even could have split up Brian and Tibby for good. They hadn't started dating yet, but I could have seriously screwed that up. Brian still thinks that I'm a womanizing loser. Just ask him." Holly laughed again and stood up. "Well…do you guys want to go get some lunch? I'm bored out of my mind staying in the house." Lena and Stephen stood up following Holly. "Is that all the Greeks do? Eat?" Stephen jokingly asked. "Mostly!" Lena laughed.

* * *

Anna was doing drills with Nate, Zach, and Zach's partner. Nate kicked the ball to Zach, skimming his head. "Whoa!" Zach yelled. "Sorry about that one man!" Zach swore under his breath and kicked the ball to Anna. When the ball finally made it back to Nate, he kicked it again. This time it didn't miss Zach's head. Zach picked up the ball and chucked it at Nate. He caught it, and looked up in time to see Zach walking in his direction. "Calm down dude." Nate said. "What's your problem?" Zach asked, quickly approaching Nate. Nate threw the ball down and looked Zach in the eyes. "You are my problem. You think that since you and Coach are so buddy-buddy, you can get anything you want…Even the open spot in next year's team." Anna was by Zach's side now. "Nate shut up…you know he got that spot fair and square. You were at tryouts…" Nate raised his hand to hit Anna, but someone caught it. Nate turned his gaze to find Eric hovering over him.

"What's going on here…Tommy?" Tommy looked from Zach to Nate. Should he rat out his best friend? He shrugged his shoulders. Eric sighed and looked at Anna. "Since Tommy here doesn't want to rat out his best buddy…it looks like you are going to have to rat out your boyfriend. What happened?" He tightened his grip on Nate's arm. "And tell me the truth…all of it."

Anna stepped closer to Eric. "We were just doing the drills, and then Nate kicked the ball a little too hard, it barely missed Zach's head." "Is that all that happened? You kids are ridiculous!" Anna went on. "No…that's not all that happened. Nate got the ball again and kicked it. The next time it hit Zach in the head…Zach came over and asked Nate what his problem was, and Nate said…" She paused. Eric let go of Nate's arm and stepped back. "What did Nate say?" "He thinks that because you and Zach are so close…he told me that he doesn't want his superstar status to be taken away next year just because this new guy Zach is way better than him…" Tommy stammered out. Eric was furious. "You! In my office now!" He yelled at Nate. Nate looked at Tommy and then at Zach. "Idiots."

After practice was over, Zach found Tommy. "Listen man, I'm sorry you had to do that." Tommy put his stuff inside his locker and sat down on a bench. "He had it coming…he doesn't really think that you got on the team just because of your status with Coach…Nate knows you are going to be a key player this year. And that means that his star status will be stripped from him. Get what I'm trying to say?" Tommy asked. Zach nodded. "Crystal clear…I'll see you tomorrow Tommy." "Bye Zach." Tommy yelled out.

Bridget had seen it happen, but she hadn't known what was said until Anna had told her. "Where are they now?" She asked. Anna pointed in the direction of Eric's office. "They haven't come out yet." Bridget sat silently in the hallway waiting for Eric to come out. Ten minutes after she got there, he did. Along with a sullen Nate. Nate stormed off down the hallway and into the locker room, punching a few lockers on the way to his.

Bridget placed her hands on Eric's shoulders. She could feel the tension. He still looked mad. "Nate's a good player. But his attitude toward the game sucks…I had to do it. Stuff like this has happened before with him." "What did you have to do?" Bridget asked. Eric massaged his temples and leaned his head back. "I permanently suspended him from the team for the season."

Brian had made dinner for everyone, and Lucas had even joined them…at the request of Ella. Eric was sitting beside Bridget and across from Anna. Anna couldn't believe what she had heard. "Let's not talk about it…" Eric pleaded with Bridget and Anna. They both shut up. Bridget directed her attention in another direction…to the boy that Ella was sitting beside. He kept looking in Bridget's direction, but looked away when she met his gaze. "So, this is the Lucas that took care of my daughter?" She questioned. Lucas put his fork down and looked up. "Yes ma'am, unless there's another Lucas I don't know about!" Ella squeezed his shoulder and then moved her hand down his arm, to grab his hand. "Do not fret Lucas…you are the only one!" "How old are you?" Bridget asked him. "I'm 21." Ella saw the look of extreme shock cross over her mother's face. Ella and Lucas started laughing. Bridget was confused. "Wait…what's so funny?" Ella let go of Lucas' hand and put it back on his shoulder. "You actually thought that Lucas and I were…that is hilarious mom! It would be considered illegal in most states!" Bridget took a sigh of relief and held her hand to her chest. "Ok…so you two aren't…?" "No!" Lucas reassured her. Ella ran her hand back down Lucas' arm and winked at him. "But we could be if you didn't have a problem with it!" She told her mom. Bridget shook her head and looked at Eric. "If it didn't work for me, then it won't work for you." "But it did work for you Bee." Anna piped in. Bridget gave her a mean look. "Shut up Anna." Eric laughed and grabbed Bridget's hand under the table. She blushed. "Ok…so maybe it did work out…but in a screwed up kind of way!" The whole table erupted in an uncontrollable laughter. Even Eve was laughing, and she had no idea what, was going on.

**

* * *

Ok…so now I have to go get ready for work…yes I have to work tonight! No fireworks for me! Hope everyone has a fantastic Fourth of July though! (I'll be making popcorn!) I'll update later this week…maybe even tonight! Who knows! Thanks to xSummerbabyx…I just got all of your reviews before I uploaded this!**


	22. She thought she knew him

**Disclaimer! The original Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, and the characters that came with the above said…do not belong to me. Sadly. **

**

* * *

Now on with the next chapter: **

* * *

Ella and Lucas went for a walk after dinner. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Your mom's face at dinner…was priceless!" Ella laughed and walked a little faster so that she could stand in front of him. "It was funny…but you know…we could…" Lucas stopped walking and covered his face with his hands. "Crap...You and I could never date, Ella!" She was confused. Why couldn't they date? "But…you kissed me and you were holding my hand all day…I'm confused." Lucas pulled her over to a nearby bench and sat down. "I like you and all…and if the circumstances were different I would definitely date you, but…" "What? Why can't you and I go out?" "I don't think my boyfriend would like it very much." Lucas finally blurted out. 

Ella couldn't say that she was shocked. "And all this time I thought you were just an over the top metero sexual…" Lucas didn't laugh. "So are you ok with it?" He asked her. Ella stood up and pulled him off of the bench. "I can't say that I'm ok with it! The one guy I thought I could get is already spoken for! But I am still going to be your friend."

"Ok then…I was going to go meet James for coffee…do you want to go?" Lucas hesitantly asked. Ella's smile got wider and she nudged Lucas with her elbow. "So his name is James?...Kind of cute." Lucas put his arm back around her shoulders and the two continued walking down the sidewalk.

Lucas pulled out a photograph and handed it too Ella. "That was the two of us last Christmas…wait…can I ask you a favor?" Ella took the picture and stared at it. "Yeah." "Ok, don't say anything to anyone…about this. It's not even safe with Anna." Ella gave him back the picture and smiled. "Don't worry Lucas. Secret is safe with me."

* * *

Lena had ordered and was listening as Holly and Stephen discussed the past week's events. "I am so glad to be getting on that plane tomorrow!" Holly exclaimed. "Kori has been nothing but annoying…She is jealous of me. Do you want to know why?" "Why?" Lena questioned. "Because Stevie hangs out with me. Kori has a little crush on him! I told her she could have him!" A waiter came by the table with an envelope and placed it in front of Lena. "A boy came to me and asked me to give this to you." Lena thanked him as she opened it. Holly was curious. "I wonder what it is…" Stephen leaned over Lena's shoulder and peered inside. "It's just a letter." He said to Holly. Lena took it out and unfolded it so that she could read it out loud. _

* * *

Lena, Holly, and Stephen, _

_Stephen and I have decided to go home. I have enclosed my address and phone number, on the off chance that any of you actually want to talk to us._

_First off, Holly. It was a pleasure to meet you. I'm just sorry that it was under these circumstances. You area beautiful image of your mother, as she was when she was your age. (She still is beautiful.) _

Lena didn't read that last line out loud.

_Lena, as always, it was a pleasure to see your face. I hope that we can work something out. You were…and are…still on my mind. _

_Stephen, I have enjoyed talking to you over the past week. I am sorry for everything that happened between us. I let a long friendship waste away because of something that I did. _

'_Stevie' says bye to all of you. He hopes that we can see each other again in the future._

_Kostos_

"That was cheesy." Lena said to Stephen. Stephen took the letter and read it over. "Bloody hell. Kostos has always been cheesy." "Yeah…but my teenage heart fell for it all… 'I see you'…he just wanted to get with me!" Lena said, remembering the night so many years ago.

**

* * *

That's all for now…I was going to add Esi's part onto this chapter…but it sucked and I kept trying to write stuff that was going nowhere! So…new chapter will be up soon…and ha…Holly's part and Ella's part didn't go anywhere either! (Overall…I'm just tired and I need sleep!) Thanks for the reviews! **

**Rachel**


	23. Ella meets James

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I did not create The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. But maybe if I build a time traveling machine…I could go back and create it before she did…but then again I don't want a freak accident to occur, and end up in the far future…like in The Time Machine. SO I'll just be content with what I have written.**

**

* * *

xSummerbabyx: I LOVE Lucas!...but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing! You understand that right? I didn't want Lucas and Ella to get romantically involved with each other, but I didn't want him to already have a girlfriend…so I gave him a boyfriend. (So that Ella wouldn't be that sad!)**

* * *

Ella walked into the restaurant behind Lucas, holding his had for reassurance. When they reached a table, way in the back of the room, they sat down. "James is running a little late. He's just getting back in from Toronto." Lucas said. "Oh…that's ok. I can't wait to meet him." Lucas ordered the two of them two cups of very strong coffee and another piece of chocolate cake. "Thanks again for coming." "No problem!" Ella told him again.

A man that looked to be in his mid to late twenties walked up behind Lucas and placed the piece of cake on the table. He was wearing an apron, but he wasn't their waiter. Lucas turned around and laughed, seeing his cousin. "Hey Andrew, This is Ella, the girl I told you about." "I love the cake." Ella said complimenting his baking skills. Andrew then gave them their coffee and sat down in the empty chair. "Where's James. Weren't you two supposed to be meeting tonight? Wait. You're not straight now are you?" Andrew had a look of bewilderment on his face. Lucas and Ella both laughed and then Ella spoke up. "I already tried that!" Lucas waved at a smiling James, who had just entered the building. "See, there's James. Now get up. You are in his seat."

Andrew got up and let James sit down. "I'll be right back with your usual." "Now that's taken care of," James said directing his attention to Ella. "Who the hell are you?" "Ella." Ella said sarcastically. Lucas put down his coffee and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ella is my friend. She's staying with my boss and his family. She knows. Don't worry." "Oh!" James exclaimed, leaning over and hugging Ella. "Well in that case. I'm James." Ella reached out her hand and shook his. "Again, I'm Ella." "That's a beautiful name." James stated. "My grandmother's name was Ella. She was an intolerable old woman though. Are you intolerable?" James asked. "If she were intolerable, I would not have befriended her." Lucas answered for Ella. James sighed. "So true. Are you going to ask me how Toronto was?" "How was it?" Ella asked, really wanting to know. "Well I won't be disappointed if I ever have to return..." James answered. The three continued talking and Andrew brought out another piece of cake for them all to share.

Two hours, and three more cups of coffee later, James said goodbye to Lucas and Ella. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Luke." James said. Ella walked outside to wait for Lucas. He came out a few minutes later and put an arm around her waist. "What did you think?" "He was nice. I thought he would be different. But he is cute…I have to hand that one to you." "Well Thanks Ells. I'm glad to hear that someone thinks that…" He stopped talking and stared off into the distance. Ella pieced everything together on her own. "Is that why Marcy and you haven't talked? She doesn't agree with your relationship with James." Lucas nodded. "You hit the target Ells. But it really doesn't matter. It doesn't bother me anymore. I'm living my life how I wan to live it. If I make any mistakes, then I make mistakes. That's what life is…you actually have to live! And now she's stuck up in Connecticut with the snow…living her life with her dreary husband and their perfect son…" "But those were her decisions." Ella finished. Lucas didn't say anything else as he walked Ella back home.

* * *

Anna was talking to Zach when Ella came walking into the bedroom. "I'll call you later Zach." Anna explained. "Ella! Where have you been? It's like one in the morning." "I was with Lucas." Ella told her. Anna wasn't satisfied. "And?" "And we drank coffee and ate cake. That's it." Ella lied. But it seemed to be ok with Ella. "Ok…but your mom tried to call you. You left your phone here." "Why did she need me?" Ella asked, changing into her pajamas. "Oh…she was just going to tell you that she went home with Eric for the night." Ella made a face and jumped on the bed. "Like I needed to know that! I'm tired though, so I'll see you in the morning Annabella baby." "'Night Ella Bella."**

* * *

Ok so maybe I'm hooked onto this whole Lucas/Ella storyline…but I can't get off of it! lol! I'm trying to think of what to write for Esi and Holly…and Anna. But it's not coming! I'll update later! Rachel**


	24. New living arrangements anyone?

Bridget awoke in a strange room. She had never seen it before…much less slept in it before. But then it all came to her. She had come home with Eric the night before, and these were his arms wrapped around her. Bridget let out a laugh. Eric opened his eyes and placed his face in Bridget's hair, taking in the scent. "Your hair smells like roses." He said lazily. Bridget smiled and turned over to face him. She sat up on her elbows and leaned down to kiss him. "This is strange." "What, that we're in our forties? Well I'm in my late forties, and we are just now getting our act together?" Eric asked as he kissed her again. "Yeah…that! You old fart!" Bridget teased, mocking Eric's older age. Eric's face got serious for a moment. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to go running off…again. I love you too much to let you leave me again…"

"I'm sure. I don't want to run off again either." Bridget reassured him. "I'm starving!"

"Way to change the subject Bee! But you stay in bed and rest, I'll go make you breakfast." Eric got out of the bed, grabbing his robe on the way.

* * *

Anna and Ella were going to meet Zach for coffee. Ella hadn't been told where, but she found out as they neared the building. "Crap!" She said outloud. "What's up?" Anna asked as they crossed the street. "Oh nothing…I just tripped." Ella told her. Ella froze inside though. 'What if Lucas and James were there…they were supposed to come there in the morning.' It was too late now. Anna and Ella had entered. Zach wasn't there yet, as Ella looked around. Anna chose a table near the window and sat down. Ella followed.

"Hey Ella! You want the usual?" Andrew yelled from behind the counter. "Please! And double the coffee." Ella yelled back. Anna looked at the man who had been shouting. "The usual? How many times have you been here?" "Just a few…oh that's Lucas' cousin, Andrew. He makes the best chocolate cake." "So I've been told." Ella could tell by the tone in Anna's voice that she was kind of jealous. "It's just that Lucas and I becameclose while you were hanging out with Zach. Don't worry, Lucas still loves you. I think he trusts me more though…" Oops, Ella had just said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry! It just came out!" Anna was about to say something when Zach walked in the door. "Don't worry about it…I know you needed some company. Can you go order another coffee?" Ella got up, saying hey to Zach as she passed by.

"Hey Andrew!" Ella said from the kitchen doorway. "Oh come on in." Andrew told her. "I was just about to bring out that order. What did you need?" "I needed to order another coffee for my friend. He just got here…by the way while I'm in here. Was Lucas here this morning?" Andrew shoved a fork full of cake in her direction. "Here I just created this…and yeah Lucas and James were here. You just missed them." "Ok good, he doesn't need to be here right now, and that tasted awesome." "I know it did. I always know when something is going to rock. Now help me take it all outside." Ella grabbed the piece of cake that she had just tasted and put it on the tray. "Don't worry! I'll pay for it! It's just too good to pass up!" Andrew placed everything on the table and stood back, tray in hand. "Hi. I'm Andrew. I run this place." Anna shook his hand. "Anna…I hope this cake tastes as good as Ella makes it sound."

* * *

Eric came back into the bedroom with the breakfast he had promised Bridget. She laughed at his choice. "Well…I guess this would be expected from a bachelor." She poked at the cheerios with her spoon. "I'm sorry. I haven't had the chance to go to the market this week. Maybe when you move…" Eric stopped himself and hit himself on the forehead. "Bee, that just came out. I said what I was feeling." Bridget put the tray on the floor and moved closer to him. "Yeah…don't forget that I have a sixteen year old daughter and that I lead a separate life in Bethesda!" Eric let out a small laugh. "I had forgotten about that!" He joked. "But I will seriously consider it…and Ella and I will get back to you." Bridget got up, kissing him passionately, before she ran into the bathroom.

Eric sat there, bewildered. 'Did she just say that?' He asked himself. Bridget came out of the bathroom after getting dressed. "Ella and I will come over for dinner tonight and we'll all talk…buy some groceries…Ella likes chicken." She leaned down and kissed Eric again. "Bye…we'll be here at seven."

* * *

Bridget met Ella at the café, just as planned and picked her up. Ella hugged her mom. "How was last night?" "I don't mean to give you too much information, but…" "No! Nevermind! Forget I asked!" Ella squealed. "I saw this awesome vintage store by the college…want to go?" She asked Bridget. Bridget started the car and started driving in the direction Ella told her the shop was. "I'd love to…and we need to talk about some things babe." "Things?" Ella asked.**

* * *

Again…another short and spur of the moment chapter! It took an hour to write though…I was watching Dancing with the Stars…Kelly and her hot dancing partner won…woo and hoo. And now an old episode of LOST is on! I love it! I NEED MAJOR HELP IN THE ESI, ANNA, AND HOLLY DEPT! HELPPPPP! Please!**

**Rachel**


	25. Anna and Zach

**BloominDaisy: Thanks for the ideas…I agree with Sean and Holly…and I think I know what you mean with Zach and Anna…but I'm not quite sure! So…I'll wait for your next review to clarify it, and then I'll write it! But for now...actually never mind…I'll write what I think you meant.**

* * *

Holly was fidgeting in her seat. They had only been in the air for an hour, but it seemed like forever. She had sent the pants back to Ella, after having them for a week. And now Holly felt alone without them. She knew what she was going to have to deal with when she got home. Maybe not Alexia right away…but she would have to deal with Sean some time. The thought of seeing him made her sick. It made her feel guilty about what she had done. "What are you thinking about shorty?" Stephen asked her. Holly took off her headphones and looked up at Stephen. "Nothing…Sean." Stephen sighed and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "You know what your parents think." "Yeah I do. I even told him that I we couldn't go on. But now that Alex is leaving…I think we can make it work." "It's up to you. I will still love you no matter what!" "Thanks Phen." Holly said.

* * *

Anna was helping Zach move into his new apartment in the city. He and Sam would be sharing a two bed room loft near Columbia. But Sam wasn't there tonight; she was at home helping her father. That left Anna and Zach alone. "How did I get suckered into sharing this place with Sam? All she does is nag." Zach complained as he brought in a box from the hallway. Anna got up from her seat on the couch and ran over to help him. "Because you are a push over. But now you'll be closer to the University and to Eric…that's good right?" She took the box from his hands and put it down on the floor. "Guess what?" "What?" Zach asked. "My parents have decided to come up here for Christmas…and we are going to be here all of next summer." "Really? That's great! I won't be alone after all." Zach sat down on the couch and pulled her down on top of him. She put her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. "I think I'm ready…" "Ready for what?" Zach asked. "To…you know…" Zach took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Ok…but only if you're seriously ready…" "I'm ready." She stated.

When Anna woke up, it was dark outside. She got out of the bed and wrapped the sheet around herself. She could hear Zach in the kitchen. When he saw her, he quickly turned around and went back to searching through the refrigerator. Anna walked up behind him and placed her chin on his shoulder. "What'cha looking for?" Zach was staring absent-mindedly into the bare refrigerator. "Nothing…" But he didn't move. "Was that the right thing to do? I mean…" Anna put her hand over his mouth and turned him around to face her. "Of course it was." Zach wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "You should get dressed…it's getting late. Lucas is coming to get you in half an hour." Anna picked the sheet up from around her feet and started running back to his bed room. "You're funny!" Zach plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. "I'm serious!" He yelled.

Anna sat down on the bed while she put on her tennis shoes. 'I just lost my virginity…' She thought to herself. 'I. Just. Lost. My. Virginity.' She thought again. "Oh my gosh, I'm turning into Bee…" She said this out loud, adding a nervous laugh. "Holy crap."

* * *

Lucas had come early to pick Anna up. He was waiting for her in the living room, with Zach. Anna came out of the bedroom with her hair still disheveled. She smoothed down the straying strands with her hands.** (I Didn't mean for that line to rhyme!)** Walking over to Zach, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Call me later, ok?" "Yeah." Zach answered and then showed the two out the door. When they were gone he leaned against the door frame and covered his face. He still had not retained all that had happened. 'I love her…but…what if we did do the wrong thing?'

* * *

Bridget had told Ella what was going on, and the two had sat down to have a serious discussion about it. "Well there are pros and there are cons mom," Ella started as she took a sip of her coffee. "Pro: This is New York City, and my life long dream has been to attend New York University…I would be able to do more things with art. Con: I'd be leaving my best friends." "I'd be leaving my best friends too honey, but I also love Eric." Bridget told her. "I know…and then there's your job. But I don't think you'd have a big problem with that! You could probably even take over the woman's team at Columbia!" Bridget nodded in agreement with Ella. "I know…you know you are dealing very well with all of this?" "I know. I'm trying. I would hate to leave the girls and all…but I think I need to step outside of the box. And it helps that I love this city. I also love the people." Bridget paid for the two cups of coffee and they walked off, down the street. Ella stopped in her tracks. James and Lucas were walking ahead, up the street, in their direction. Bridget hadn't seen them yet. "Hey honey, are you sure that you and Lucas aren't…" "I'm sure mom!" Ella said trying to think of an escape route. But it was too late. Bridget had seen Lucas. And Lucas had seen Bridget. "Hi Ms. Vreeland. Hey Ells." Ella hugged him and waved to James, who smiled in return. "Umm…" Ella started to say something but Lucas cut her off. "Ms. Vreeland this is…James. He and I…are…" "Dating." Bridget said for him. Ella was shocked. "How did you know Mom?" "Honey, a mother knows these things. When I saw James here and Lucas from across the street…they looked so cute together." James laughed at Bridget. "We get that all the time." "No we don't." Lucas said to him. James took out a cigarette and lit it. "And I can tell that your mother's gaydar is perfectly intact Ella…unlike yours!" Ella slapped him on the arm. "Shut up!" "What's he talking about Ells?" Bridget asked. "Oh, nothing!" Ella said staring at Lucas and laughing.

"Well, James and I have to get going. I have to go pick up Anna in an hour, from Zach's. We were just going to get some pizza. Actually, do you guys want to join us?" "We'd love to join you, but we are having dinner at Eric's tonight." Ella explained. "There are some big things in the works. I'll call you tonight." The two hugged and everyone said goodbye.

* * *

Eric lived in a posh apartment complex. He had a suite that took up the whole top floor. His life style was anything but horrible. He had cleaned up a little, refusing to let his maid work tonight. He was just about to take the chicken out of the oven when the door bell rang. He ran to get it. Bridget walked in and kissed him, tugging playfully on the colorful apron he was wearing. Ella walked in behind her and stopped. "Don't think I'm going to kiss you…eww gross." Eric laughed and pointed towards the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready."

"So, what do you think?" Eric asked Ella. "I know it's a spur of the moment decision…but I would love to have you two living here with me." "What about marriage?" Ella asked him. "I don't want to move my whole life up here if you two aren't going to work out." "We haven't discussed that. It would be best, for all of us though, if we took everything one day at a time. We'll, all discuss marriage later." "Yeah." Chimed in Eric. "Ok then…now that that's settled…oh wait. My cell phone is ringing. And it's Anna…I need to take this."

Ella walked down the hallway and into a bathroom. "Hey Anna, what's up?" Anna didn't speak. "Anna? Is that you?" Ella asked. "Yeah it's me Ella. I'm sorry…my mind is just somewhere else." "Like where? Honolulu?" Ella joked trying to loosen things up. "Haha…funny!" Anna said. "No…I'm just trying to get a grasp on everything that happened today." "Oh my gosh! I know! After mom picked me up we had a little talk and then we ran…" Anna cut her off, not that Ella was mad. (Anna didn't know of James yet.) "Zach and I had sex."

"Excuse me!" Ella shouted. Eric looked in the direction of the bathroom and started to get up. Bridget grabbed his hand. "Not a good idea. They are probably just talking about the price of lip gloss or something!" Ella continued shouting. "You did what? Annabelle Bailey McBrian! I can't talk to you right now about that. I'm standing in the bathroom at Eric's…I will see you when I get home…just let me take it all in." Anna hung up the phone with out saying good bye.

"What was wrong? You kept screaming." Bridget stated as Ella walked back into the dining room. "Oh, that? Everything is fine. I had a little freak out moment. But I think I'm ok now. Thanks for dinner Eric. It was great." "Thanks for coming Ella." Eric said to her. Bridget stood up and kissed Eric on the cheek. "I'm going to run Ella back, and then I'll be over in about an hour…or sooner." "Ok, I'll be waiting." Eric stood up as well and walked them to the door. "See you later Ella." Ella waved and ran to the elevator. "Come on Mom! I need to get back! Anna needs me!" Bridget ran to the elevator and walked in, as the doors were shutting.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Ella was running down the hallway into Anna's bedroom. Anna was lying under the covers and had a confused look on her face. She saw Ella and sat up. "Thank God you're here." Ella shut the door behind her and made sure it was locked. "I tried to hurry."

* * *

Holly came home to an empty house. She and Lena walked inside to find a note sitting on the kitchen counter.

_Lenny and Holly, I had to run into the city…Jon blew a fuse in the building. All of the power went out. Alex is at Stacy's and I'll be home before lunch._

_Love Paul_

Holly looked at her watch. It was only eight o' clock. Lena was exhausted. "I had forgotten how much jet lag one can get when they travel that far. I'm going to go take a nap." "Ok Mom, I'm just going to check my emails and then start unpacking."

Holly turned on her computer and immediately an email from Ella popped up.

_Holly…first off. What a summer it has been. I know you agree with me! I got the pants and I am wearing them. I need all the strength I can get. Mom and I have some big news…but we can't tell any of you until we are face to face with you…it's big. On the other hand, Anna has some big news too. She called me in a panic last night and was freaking out. She and Zach did it…when I say it I mean…well you know what I mean! I told her I wouldn't say the word. (She really is freaking out, I think.) And it wasn't like mom's and Eric's first time…and trust me there was a second. I had to hear that from Anna herself. And did I tell you that dreamboat Lucas has a boyfriend? Yeah, pretty much stunned me! (I happened to be throwing myself all over him when he told me!) But yeah, James is really cool. So, I haven't had a boyfriend, but…I have Lucas…who I haven't kissed. But we do hold hands and we do cuddle. Mom loves him though…I wish he wasn't gay! I'd marry him in a second! Call me when you reach land…this land of course! I love you…have you talked to Esi? I talked to her the other day, and she seemed very upset. It was a few days after the concert…the pants fiasco thing. I really think that the pants are content to just be plain when they are on me. I am, as you call me, a plain Jane! Again, I love you! Call me soon!_

_Ella_

* * *

Holly heard a knock at the door. When she went to get it, she almost had a heart attack. She had said that she could deal with seeing Sean later…not ten minutes after she got home 'later'. Holly calmly opened the door and stepped outside. "Hey." "Hey." Sean said, his hands stuck inside his pockets. "You look good." He said to her. Holly had gotten a tan while in Greece, and her usually colored hair was back to its original shade, a dark brown. "Thanks…you too." In actuality he looked like crap. He hadn't shaven what little hair he did have growing on his face. And his hair was a mess, even his clothes were rumpled. Holly reached back and shut the door. "Do you want to go for a walk, or something?" She asked him. He looked over his shoulder at the road, like someone was watching them. "Ok."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Holly's flip flops hitting the pavement. "I've been thinking." She said quietly. "About what?" He asked "My parents don't really agree with us…and I was acting in the moment when I broke up with you. I even told my mom that I liked this guy in my art class at school…" "Well do you like him?" Sean asked, placing his hands back in his pockets. "Yes…not really. He likes Ella. But she doesn't know that. Back to what I was saying, before you interrupted." She let out a laugh, and it seemed to help the situation a bit. Sean laughed with her.

Holly pulled her sunglasses up and uncovered her eyes, so that she could look into Sean's. He cautiously placed his hands on her waist, she flinched underneath the pressure. "Are you saying that you want to try to work this out?" He asked taking a step closer to her. "Yes. But I need to talk with my parents and Alex before we decide anything else. She needs to know." Holly said pulling her sunglasses back down. "But why are you changing your mind? I thought you were stubborn?" "I am stubborn… I also never back away without trying. And I never really tried to make this work…I need to get home. I need to unpack. I'll call you later." She ran off in the direction of her house, leaving him to walk back to her house alone to get his truck.

* * *

Esperanza hugged Nicole goodbye and then hugged her cousin. Andy took Nicole's hand in his, and Esperanza laughed. "You two have a good life together!" "Come on Esi! It's not that funny!" Andy laughed. "Oh but it is cousin!" Esperanza teased back. The three were standing in Andy's front yard. Esperanza heard her dad honk the horn and she ran to get in the car. "Bye guys…I'll call you when we get home."

As they were rounding the corner that led them straight down Market and towards the highway, Esperanza swore she saw Max, standing by his car staring straight at her. When she blinked and turned around, he was definitely there. "Hey Dad! Stop the car!" Jack stopped the car and turned around in his seat. "What now?" Esperanza got out and ran over to Max. "Listen," She said. "I don't want to leave things like this. Can't we just be friends?" Max looked past her and down the road. "I don't know, but I can definitely try…I'm sorry about all of those things I said. I didn't really mean them. I was just upset." He reached out his arm to shake her hand. "Friends?" "Friends." Esperanza said back. But she didn't shake his hand. Instead she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Max…I'll never forget what you did for me this summer." She then backed away, slowly walking back to the waiting car. Max waved and got into his car.

Esperanza got into the car and leaned forward to talk to her mother. "Is everything ok?" Carmen asked. "It's good…thanks. Now let's get back home! Please!"

* * *

Holly ran downstairs when she saw Carmen's VW green bug coming down the street. "Mom! Carmen and Esperanza are here!" Lena was in the kitchen talking to Paul; she dropped the knife she was using to cut tomatoes and ran outside. All four girls hugged each other. Holly and Esperanza were actually crying. "I hate summer!" Esperanza exclaimed. Holly laughed and hugged her friend again. "I think we all hate summer!"

* * *

The same day Esperanza and Carmen had left, Ella and Bridget climbed into their car, saying goodbye to Tibby and Anna, who would be coming home the next day on a plane. Ella winked at Anna and produced her cell phone. "You know what to do babes if you need me." Anna smiled and waved bye. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Anna knocked quickly and loudly on Zach's door. Sam answered. "Oh hey Anna. He's in his room…but…" it was too late. Anna had already run under Sam's arm and was at Zach's bedroom door. She didn't knock. He sat up in his bed, the lights were out. She flipped the switch, making him cringe. He turned his bed side lamp on and pointed at the light switch, motioning for Anna to turn it off. She did so. Sitting on the edge of his bed, she pulled her feet up, crossing her legs. "You didn't call me." "I know that Anna…it's just that was a huge step for both of us…I freaked out…you didn't call me either." Zach said accusingly. "I freaked out." "See I told you it was the wrong thing Anna!" Zach tried not to raise his voice. Anna stuck out her hand in protest. "It wasn't! It was not the wrong thing! Stop saying that! Do you love me?" "Of course I love you! Why would you say that! You are one of the only constant things going for me right now…" "That's going to change after tomorrow. I'm leaving to go home." She said. "I know that…but if we love each other, as much as we say, then it's going to work." "Ok…It's going to work…I trust you." Anna stood up and moved closer to him on the bed. He pulled the covers back. "I still have worries though…I mean I'm only sixteen. And we've only been dating for two months." "Ahh, well did I ever tell you that my parents got married after three?" Zach asked. "No you didn't. And I can't see us getting married in a month! By the way…I think Eric and Bee are going to get married." "What makes you say that?" Zach asked as he reached over her to turn the light back off. "I saw them at dinner last night…They were acting…strange." "Yeah well don't worry about it…it's not going to happen anytime soon." "So they are?" Anna squealed. Zach laughed and turned his television on. "I will say that I have the inside scoop on what's going to happen…but I'm not telling you."**

* * *

Blah! Its a little blah…it's like six pages and I kind of just went with what BloominDaisy said. Hope ya'll like it! I can always change it right? Right! So…review please! I really need ya'll to help me!lol!**

**Rachel**


	26. City Life

**I think that I'm trying to get this story over with! (I could start a new one…but I'm not quite sure if I want to!) AND…BLAH! I just got off of work…almost sprained my ankle again. I'm getting good at that…twice in two weeks! **

* * *

Esperanza and Holly were sitting on Holly's front porch, when they saw Ella and Bridget coming up the driveway. The two girls jumped up and attacked their friend. "Ella!" Holly screamed. "I got your email…I am so sorry I didn't call you…I was so tired." "And yeah, I'm perfectly fine…by the way…how's Anna?" Esperanza asked Ella. "Ok, I guess! She's been distancing herself."

Lena stepped out on the porch and hugged Bridget. "So? How'd it go?" Bridget and Ella put their arms around each other. "We plan to tell you guys when everyone is here." Ella said. "Well, that won't take long. I just talked to Tibby and they just landed." Lena explained, clapping her hands together in excitement.

**

* * *

The most beautiful discovery true friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart. Elisabeth Foley**

Paul, Brian, and Jack had gone out for drinks, leaving all of the girls to talk. Ella was still in the pants. "So, on Saturday, I will give them to Anna…and then one week later, Esi will get them." "That way they will go around one more time before school starts." Holly finished. "Ok!" Lena said, trying to remain calm. "We are all here Bee and Ella; tell us your big secret." Bridget took Lena's hand in her own, and the other girls followed. "Come on," Pleaded Anna.

"Ok…" Bridget said looking at her daughter. "This was a joint decision made by Ella and me…with the help of Eric." "We are moving to New York…" Ella said finishing her mom's sentence. There was a brief silence. Carmen finally broke it. "We are happy for you." "Are you serious Carma?" Bridget asked. "She couldn't be more serious Bee." Tibby answered. "And I think I speak for Lenny and Carmen, when I say that we think you two need to do this. Third time's a charm right?" Bridget jumped up and hugged her best friends. "Third time's a charm. I love you guys!"

* * *

Ella and Bridget packed up their things, and got everything ready for their move to New York City. Ella couldn't wait to get back to the city to tell Lucas that she was going to be living there. She decided to call him. "Hey Luke, meet me at Andrew's tomorrow morning, ok?" Lucas was beyond confused. "But Ella, you left last week. I was there when you drove off. How am I supposed to meet you when you aren't…?" "Lucas" Ella shouted. "Just do it!" "Whatever Ells, I'll be there."

* * *

Lucas sat down at the table and ordered a coffee. He was on his second cup, when Ella walked in. "SO…you like this place so much, you decided to return for just one more slice of cake?" "Something like that." Ella stated, kissing him on the cheek. "Well then, what is it?" Lucas asked. Ella smiled and took a sip of his drink. "I'm here to stay!" "What?" "Mom likes Eric so much she decided to move in with him…and she registered me at the closest high school…and I didn't tell you because I didn't know if it was going to go down." Lucas took his coffee back and flagged the waiter down. "I need another cup, and a piece of chocolate cake. Please." The waiter walked away, into the kitchen. "Thanks." Ella said to Lucas. "We just got here last night. It's going to be different, you know?" "Yeah I know." Lucas stated "But you've got me babe." "I've got you babe!" Ella sang, trying her hardest not to laugh at her own Cher impression. Lucas looked at his watch and then at the wall clock. "I've got to be at the University in ten minutes." He pulled out a ten dollar bill, handing it to Ella. She frowned. "You mean I don't get to spend the rest of the day with you?" She asked. Lucas stood up and kissed her on her forehead. "Nope. Not today. I'll call you tonight…James' brother just opened a night club. We'll sneak you in the back." Ella hugged him. "You're always looking out for me." "You know it. Bye Ells."**

* * *

And…I believe this is almost the end. I don't know what else to write!...I will however try to update a few more chapters…just for you guys. I'm working on another story for Fiction Press…but I don't know if I'm going to put it on there. I didn't really separate it into chapters. SO it's like a one-chapter seventy-eight page story! (I love it though, because it actually has at least the hint of a plot line!)**


	27. Love

Esperanza was sitting in Holly's room, watching her paint. "What are you thinking about?" She asked Holly. Holly put her brush down and turned to face Esperanza. "Sean…You?" "Max." Esperanza admitted. "I know we agreed to be friends…but I still like him, a lot." "I know how you feel…I told Sean that I had to work things out…but I already have worked them out. I'm just afraid." "You afraid?" Esperanza joked. "What are you afraid of Holly?"

Holly pulled her feet up in the chair and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm afraid of love…" Esperanza put down the magazine she was reading and sat up. Her cell phone was ringing. It was someone from home calling. "Hello…" She started to say, but the other person got there first. "Hey Cousin!" "Andy!" Esperanza shouted as she jumped off of the bed. "What are you doing here?" "Well…actually never mind. I'll be at Holly's in ten minutes." After giving him directions, Esperanza hung up the phone and threw it on the other side of the bed. "Andy is in Bethesda! Can you believe that?" Holly tried her best to smile with her friend. "That's awesome."

* * *

Ten minutes later Esperanza and Holly saw Andy coming down the road. Esperanza shot up and waved her arm frantically, and then she realized that Andy wasn't alone. Nicole was in the front seat. When they pulled up Andy and Nicole both got out of the car. Esperanza made sure to hug both of them. "Holly, this is Nicole…my friend. And you know Andy." "Hey lazy." Holly said to Andy. "Hey shorty." Andy said back. Andy put his arm around Nicole's waist and pulled her closer to him self. Holly snickered. "What?" Andy asked, puzzled. "Nothing it's just that Andy has a girlfriend!" Holly laughed again. Andy rolled his eyes at her. "Don't act so shocked Holly. Do you have a boyfriend yet?" He asked her. "Kind of…it's complicated." "How is it complicated Holly?" Andy questioned her again. Esperanza turned around and pointed down the road. "Well he's right there Andy, why don't you ask him yourself." Holly turned around and looked as Sean's truck came slowly down the street. "Crap." She said more to herself than to anyone else.

* * *

Sean pulled into Holly's driveway and got out. He did something strange though, when he walked by Andy's car. He peered inside the back window, and then turned back around; a confused look appeared on his face. Holly stayed where she was. Sean walked over to her and stood next to her, his hands in his pockets. "Hey" He said to her. "Hey you." Holly said. "Oh yeah…this is Andy, Esi's cousin, and this is Nicole, Andy's boyfriend. Why were you looking in Andy's car? Did you think it was mine or something?" "Not exactly." Sean stated. "There was…" He saw Andy shaking his head, so he stopped talking.

Esperanza was suspicious now. "Andy? What do you have in the car?" "Nothing, I swear." "But…Sean said he saw something." Nicole stepped forward and grabbed Esperanza by the shoulders. "Turn around." She forced Esperanza to turn. And when Esperanza got around, she froze. It was Max.

"Max." Esperanza walked over to him and looked up into his shaded eyes. "Esi…how are you?" "I'm doing well. How are you?" She asked him. "I could be better. That's actually why we are here." "We?" Esperanza turned to look at Andy and Nicole. "Ok, so maybe I begged and pleaded with them to come. So it's why I'm here. Do you want to go for a walk?" "It wouldn't hurt." Esperanza said. She ran over to the other group. "Max and I are going to go for a walk."

"I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't get you off of my mind and every thing I saw reminded me of you. And then I thought back to what you said the day you left…'let's just be friends.'" He said quoting Esperanza. Esperanza thought back to when she had said that. "I meant it…" She saw the look of sadness cross over his face. "I meant it then. I know what you mean. I can't stop thinking about you either. I guess that means it wasn't time for this thing we had going on, to end." Max's face lit up. "I agree."

**

* * *

(Back to Holly's World)**

Holly was left to entertain Andy and Nicole. "Well pea brain," She said hitting Andy in the arm. "Sean and I need to talk…I guess you guys are on your own. Esi and Max will be back in a few minutes."

Sean and Holly walked off and got into Sean's truck. Andy let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry Nicki; it's not that she hates you! She's just always like that. She's still mad from when I broke her favorite Hanson tape when we were kids."

**

* * *

Here's another chapter…it's all I could write at the moment. But do not fear…I'll be back with more! Love you all…even if I don't know you! Rachel**


	28. Redecorating

**Flyingovermountains: OMG! I did do it! And I never caught it when I was proof reading it! Thanks for pointing it out! I'm so glad that you like the story…and nope…not everything is peachy keen. (Oh and just a little side note: I attended a small private school for twelve years… (I have to spend the last two years of high school at a public school)…and I got the snob remarks too. It's really not that fair that we have to be called that! (On the other hand! I do know a lot of snobbish people that go to the school…but that doesn't mean that everyone is!))) But I just read on your profile that you went to a private school.**

* * *

Ella had to go to a special orientation for her new school. Bridget had tried to get off of work, but she couldn't. When they had gotten to New York City, permanently, Eric had passed the word around that Bridget Vreeland was now living in the city and was interested in a coaching job. She had landed one in two days. (Apparently her skills were in high demand.) Bridget was now the new soccer coach for the women's team at Columbia. The old one was at the age where he needed to rest. Retirement in Florida seemed to work better for him. He gladly handed over the position. And seeing as how the team had upcoming scrimmages, Bridget wouldn't let one day go to waste.

Eric was now standing in the long line of new students with Ella, waiting for the auditorium doors to open. "I'm sorry that your mom couldn't get today off Ella." Eric looked up from the paper he was reading. "How about I take you to get your school supplies today? Would that be ok?" Ella thought about it for a minute. "I guess that would be cool…thanks." Eric smiled. "No problem." The line started to move, and the two stopped talking.

"Ok, so you need two spiral bound notebooks, three subjects. Here they are." Eric picked up two notebooks and placed them in the basket. Ella took them out and put them back on the shelf. "I like green notebooks, not purple." She hadn't meant for it to come out the way it did. "I'm sorry Eric…it's just that things are different now." "I know Ella. We are all trying to get used to it." Eric pulled the two green notebooks from off of the shelf and placed them in the basket. "I have something else I need to talk to you about." "What?" Ella asked as she placed a binder in the basket. Eric pulled a big stack of paper off of the shelf and put it on top of the notebooks. "I'd like to have the guest room, redecorated for you…what do you think?" "I'd love that!" Ella almost hugged Eric, but didn't. "Ok then. I'll call my decorator and she can take you shopping." "You have a decorator?" Ella asked him. He laughed at her question. "You actually thought that I did that all by myself? I could do a one bedroom apartment, but not a three bedroom."

"Why did you get a three bedroom apartment? I mean you've lived there for a while now…and the place is just always empty." "I don't think I should be talking to you about this." Eric was trying to weasel himself out of the conversation. "It doesn't work like that Eric! I seriously want to know." Eric loaded the basket onto the conveyor belt and waited patiently for the cashier to ring everything up. "I thought I would eventually have a family." "I thought that I would eventually get one of those too." Ella crossed her arms and looked past Eric. Now wasn't the time to bring up everything that happened with her parents.

* * *

Anna paced back and forth in Holly's room. Holly was painting again. Esperanza was lying on Holly's bed watching Anna. "Stop it!" Esperanza yelled. Anna stopped in her tracks and turned to face Esperanza. "Sorry." She said, plopping down on the bed beside Esperanza. "I'm just restless. I fidget." "We've noticed." Holly chimed in. "I really miss Ells." Holly said. "I know you do." Anna said back. "So you don't miss her?" Holly asked Anna. Anna sat up. "No! I miss her…it's just that you said that you missed her. I was just telling you that you do." Esperanza sat up and put her arm around Anna's shoulders. "It's ok Anna…breathe!" She gave the eyes to Holly; Holly stuck her tongue out and went back to her painting.

* * *

Bridget was lying on the couch when Eric and Ella came in. Ella leaned down and kissed her mom on the forehead, and then stepped back to allow Eric to say hello to her. Bridget sat up and made room for the other two. "So did you two have a good time today? You've been gone for hours." "Oh yeah." Ella stated. "Eric and I found everything that I needed." "Well did you like the school?" "It was ok…it's not Bethesda. I'll just have to get used to it." Ella grabbed all of her bags and headed to her room. "Lucas and James are taking me out tonight. I've got to get ready."

Ella had dressed in her (other) favorite pair of jeans, and had bought a silver-metallic halter top to wear to the club. Lucas was amazed at the way she looked. "Does your mom know you're wearing that?" He asked her. She gave him an impish smile. "Sure…why not!"

Ella and Lucas walked into the club and started dancing right away. After about an hour, James pulled them both off of the floor and over to the bar. "What can I get you?" The bartender shouted over the loud noise coming from the band. "I'll take a martini!" Ella shouted back. "Oh no!" Lucas stepped in between her and the bar. "I don't think so! She'll take a coke!" The bartender slid it over to her and winked. "And what can I get you two?" He asked Lucas and James. "I just want a beer…he doesn't need anything!" Lucas took his beer and put his arm around Ella. "He's pretty cute? Don't you think?" Lucas asked Ella, referring to the bartender. Ella blushed. "Yeah…but I'm 16, he's too old for me."

"That's where you're wrong Ells!" James said coming to stand beside them. "That would be Jon! He's my brother's son! He's only 18…but don't tell the permit people that!" Ella smiled. (A window of hope.) "You guys told him about me?" Lucas turned around and put his bottle on the bar. "I had to do something! You can't spend every waking moment with me!"

* * *

Jon got off early, and came around the bar to find James. "Hey Jon…you off?" "Yeah James. Hey, I'm Jon." Jon turned his attention to Ella. She smiled. "I'm Ella. I'm Lucas' friend." "Yeah I know." Jon explained. "You want to dance?" Ella looked at Lucas who had a mischievous look in his eyes. She got out of her seat and let Jon lead her out onto the floor.

Three hours later, Ella and Jon were walking down the street with James and Lucas. They stopped at Ella's building and James motioned for Jon to walk her up. Ella hugged Lucas and James and then she and Jon walked inside.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Ella said to Jon, while they were standing in the elevator. "Yeah, me too. We'll have to do it again sometime. I'm sorry that they had to sneak you inside, through the back door." "Oh no problem! I'll just have to get used to it, if I want to party." The two stood in silence until the elevator stopped on Eric's floor. Jon held the doors open so that Ella could get off. She took out her key and put it inside the whole. "I'll be seeing you around then…" She was about to open the door, when Jon stopped her. He leaned in and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Pulling away, Ella covered her mouth. "Right…I'll see you later Jon." She waited for Jon to enter the elevator before she walked inside. It was nearing three o'clock when she climbed into her bed.

**

* * *

Ella needed some action…lol! No…I'll have to wait and see what happens with Jon. (See…I got the whole being set up thing from my own life! (Not as funny as I make it sound!)) My cousin and my friend are setting me up with this guy…should be fun right? But leannyhoodle! I'll update later!****

* * *

Let's pretend this is later…well it actually is, but you wouldn't know it. I just got back from the movies…and I may just have to strangle my friend!**


	29. Eric tries to be protective

"Come on Jon!" James yelled. "We have to meet them there in five minutes." Jon came out of the bathroom and grabbed his shirt to put on. "Yea James, but it's not even a block away. Calm down. I swear, sometimes you can be so…annoying." "That's why I'm here." James ended the conversation by running out the door, and stepping onto the elevator. Jon finished pulling his shirt on and followed him.

* * *

Lucas and Ella were meeting Jon and James at the café. Lucas was sitting on Ella's bed, waiting for her to finish getting ready. "Come on Ells! We're supposed to meet them…" Ella walked out of her bathroom, wearing a knee length yellow strapless dress and a pair of worn out flip flops. Lucas stood up and crossed his arms. "You look like crap." "Well leave it to my friend, to tell me that I look horrible!" Ella grabbed her jean jacket and her purse. "Let's go! Remember, we're going to be late!"

* * *

"Hey guys." Lucas pulled out a chair for Ella, and sat down next to James. "Sorry we're late. I had to wait for ever…and this is what she looks like. I must say that I am ashamed. I thought we got you out of that stage in your life." Ella rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her coffee. "Shut up Luke." Jon placed his elbow on Ella's bare shoulder. "She looks great. Ella you look fine." "Well thank you Jon. At least someone knows comfort when they see it."

James kicked Jon from underneath the table. "What?" Jon yelled. James looked at Ella, pointing with his eyes. "Ok." Jon mouthed. "Hey Ella?" Jon hesitated. "Hey Jon?" Ella mimicked his tone. "Do you want to go out tonight?" He asked. Ella put down her coffee and sat back. "I'd love to."

* * *

Ella came home and got on the computer to check her emails. Holly was signed on.

**EllaBella: Hey**

**ILikePaint: Hey! (Everyone's here!)**

**EllaBella: Good, then I can talk to all of you at one time**

**ILikePaint: Go on…**

**EllaBella: I have finally realized that the pants will never define me…or any of us for that matter. **

**ILikePaint: I'm trying to follow you Ella…but could you pls explain to us what you mean?**

**EllaBella: Yeah…I was praying, the whole summer, that something would happen to me…in the romance dept. And as we all know…aka Lucas…it didn't.**

**IlikePaint: Hey it's Esi now…we understand what you mean. And pls go into further detail about why you have come to this conclusion…what's his name?**

**EllaBella: Umm…Jon. But I'll talk to you guys later.**

**ILikePaint: The name sounds kind of boring…how'd you meet him?**

**EllaBella: At a club…at the bar. I WILL TELL YOU GUYS LATER! Bye!**

Ella shut her computer off. Falling down on her bed, she got underneath the covers and went to sleep. The next thing she knew, Bridget was shaking her awake. "Hey Ella, wake up! There's someone here to see you…his name's Jon. He says that you and he are going out tonight…what's he talking about?" Ella jumped up and ran into her bathroom. "Crap!Crap! Damn!" She scrambled through her make up drawer and started putting on her foundation. "Tell him I'll be out in like five minutes. I fell asleep…I completely forgot!" Bridget watched her daughter frantically moving about the crowded space. "Mom!" Ella yelled. Bridget came back into reality and nodded at her daughter's demand. "Yeah, sorry. I forgot about it."

Jon was sitting across from Eric on the two couches. Eric reached out his hand. "Eric Richman." "Jonathan Foley. Wait! You are Eric Richman? You got that knee injury a few years back…my dad loved yourskills. What have you been up to lately?" Eric laughed. "Yeah…I've had to have many surgeries over the past 'seventeen years'. And right now, I'm the men's coach at Columbia." Eric made sure to stress that he had gotten injured more than a few years back. Jon was in awe. "This is awesome."

Bridget walked into the living room and sat down beside Eric. "Ella said she'd be out in a minute. You'll have to forgive her. She fell asleep when she came home." "No problem." Jon sat back and took in his surroundings. Soon Ella came out and motioned for him to get up. "Bye Mom, Eric." She kissed her mom and patted Eric on his shoulder. "See ya later Eric."

After Ella and Jon had left, Eric turned to Bridget. "Do you think that it's ok to let Ella go out with boys who are older than she is?" Bridget couldn't help but laugh. "Eric…I'm glad that you feel the need to be protective, but I am the wrong person to be talking to." She kissed him on the cheek and got up.

"Here put this on." Jon handed Ella a scarf. She took it and started to put it around her neck. "No!" Jon took it from her hands and started tying it around her eyes, so that she couldn't see. "What are you doing?" Ella had no clue what was going on. Jon led her to his car and held the door open for her. "It's a surprise."

**

* * *

I will most definitely update later….maybe even later tonight. Who knows? I don't. It just depends on how I feel. Love ya'll! Rachel**


	30. Jon's life

Ella sat patiently in the front seat of Jon's car. She had been blindfolded for about ten minutes, when Jon stopped the car and turned it off. "Are we there yet?" Ella reached behind her head to untie the scarf. Jon stopped her. "Yeah, we're here…but not there." "What?" Ella was confused. "Just leave it on!" Jon came around to her side of the car and helped her out. "Fine! You're being very secretive though…can't you just give me a little hint?" "I'm afraid I can't do that."

When they finally reached where they were going, Jon untied the scarf and turned her around. "Whoahoa Jon!" Ella quietly said, taking in her 'surprise'. "You know you didn't have to do all of this…" In the middle of the living room, he had set out a picnic, complete with candles lit up all over the room."I had help." Jon explained as he put his keys down on the table. "I could sense that Lucas and James had been here!" Ella said as she walked around the room, looking at the pictures on the wall. "So this is your apartment?" She asked.

"Kind of. Come on I'll give you a tour." Jon took her hand and led her through the living room and back to the front door.

* * *

"This is beautiful Jon. Do you do this for all of the girls you bring home?" Ella asked jokingly. "Actually," Jon said, taking a bite of his pasta. "No. I have to admit that you are the only girl that has been here." Ella could feel herself blushing. "So, I want to know about you…what your life was like before you moved here, what your family is like. And I had no idea that Eric Richman was your father!" Ella was definitely confused about that one. "What? Who said that Eric was my dad?" "I'm sorry. It's just that I thought…since you know you live there…and your mom…He's not your dad? Is he your step dad?"

"It's a long story!" Ella said. Jon pulled himself up onto the couch and made room for Ella. "We've got plenty of time Ells."

* * *

"My dad is in France right now…he opened a business there last fall. He and his new wife, and her two evil children are living the good life. Mom and I had a two room apartment in Bethesda. I don't know how we made it those first few years. But I haven't spoken to my dad since April…It doesn't bother me though." Jon put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "It does bother you." Ella looked up and saw pain in his eyes. "Excuse me?" "Ella, that's the same thing that happened with me. My mom ran off and is living in California with her boyfriend. She hasn't called me since…well I don't think she's called me since I was sixteen. And it does bother me." "So we have more in common than we thought." Ella moved closer to Jon and put her head in his lap. "Then there's my life in Bethesda…I have three best friends." "Yeah? How did you all meet?"

"We never met. We just knew each other. My mom and their mom's have been best friends since before they were born. That's how it was with us. We didn't really have to try. What about your life?"

"I'm originally from Salt Lake City. I moved here with my family when I was ten. My dad started a business…and then he eventually got into the whole club thing. He now has three in the City. I told you where my mom is. I'm starting my freshman year at NYU this fall…I try not to have friends. I, umm, I don't like having a lot of people around. After you get to know someone, you realize that most of them are shallow and only want to be your friend because of your money."

There was a knock at the door. "Crap." Jon stood up, making sure that Ella had moved. "Come on," He said. Jon opened the door. It was a girl. "Hey Kim, what can I do for you?" Kim leaned her small body against the door frame. "Daddy needs to see you…who are you?" She looked at Ella. Ella reached out her hand. "I'm Ella. And you are?" "I'm Kim. I'm Jon's sister. Now," She said turning her attention back to Jon. "Back to the reason I was sent upstairs. Daddy needs to see you now. He said he'd give you ten minutes at the most." Jon shut the door. "So wait…your dad lives in the same apartment building with you?" "And about the whole apartment thing, you never really saw the whole thing." Jon took her hand in his and led her out the 'supposed' front door. He led her down a hallway; Ella was awing the beautiful paintings lining the wall. "Holy freaking crap! You have a print of like the best Picasso ever in your building!" "Actually it's an original." Jon was trying not to shock Ella, but he had. She stopped in her tracks and looked at all of the other paintings lining the wall. "All of these are originals?" She started walking again and followed Jon over to a set of stairs. "Well, there is one that isn't. But that's in one of the bathrooms."

"This is the whole place. My sister and I just have two separate wings of the house. My dad gets the center-most part of the apartment." Jon explained as he led Ella down another hallway and into an office. "This is not an apartment Jon! This is like the size of the White House." She and Jon sat down on a nice leather couch. Jon put his arm around her again. "So maybe it's not an apartment. It's more like a grand suite…at least that's what the guy said when we bought it. There are ten floors. We are on the third floor at the moment. We own the third and the fourth…and part of the first. Dad's business office is there." Ella was still in shock from hearing all of this. "So where's your dad?" She asked.

At that moment, a tall man, wearing a pair of dress pants and a tuxedo shirt walked into the room. "Sit down Jonathan." "I am sitting down Dad." Jon shifted in his seat. "Ok then. I'm going out of town for two weeks. Kim is leaving for Sydney on Saturday. She has to be back for classes. I've already warned James about throwing those wild parties here…he can use your quarters or Kim's. But if he lays a hand on any of my things…he's going to have to pay for it. Also, the dean called, and he and I talked. I've added on another class to your schedule." "Ahh Dad! I already have a full week of classes…" "Jonathan!" His father yelled and pounded his fist on the desk. "I've heard enough of this. I feel that you need to take another English course. I'm only thinking about what's best for you." Jon stood up and headed towards the door. "Whatever. I'll be in my room." He walked out leaving Ella sitting on the couch. Jon's father just stared at her.

Seconds later Jon was back in the room, standing before Ella. "Sorry…I was in the moment. Come on, I'll give you a tour of the rest of the place." She took his hand. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

They walked back up to Jon's side and sat down in the living room. Ella looked at the clock. "It's almost eleven. I have to be home by twelve." "But it isn't twelve yet, is it?" Jon asked Ella, taking her face in his hands and bringing it to his own. "Exactly." He didn't give her time to say anything, before he kissed her. "I'm not sure if I like the whole idea of you just kissing me whenever you feel like it. I've only known you for like…twenty-four hours!" Jokingly, Ella pulled away from the kiss. Jon came closer and put his hands on her waist. "Right! That doesn't mean that we can't kiss…I personally would never kiss on the first date either, but this is the second." "I guess you're right…" Ella allowed herself to kiss him again. "I could get used to this." "Get used to it. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Jon kissed her on her forehead, after she had laid her head down in his lap.

Ella came back home and turned her computer back on. Holly was still signed on, but she had her away message up. Ella sent her a message anyway.

**EllaBella: OMG…I think I'm in love.**

**_Auto response from ILikePaint: _I'm at Esi's…I'll be back in the morning.**

**

* * *

So…I'm stuck in Ella mode now. I thought it would be funny to give Jon this huge, Donald Trump life style. I'll update later…maybe tomorrow. I have Monday off from work. So, I'll most likely have updated by Tuesday. Rachel**


	31. And the surprises just keep on coming

_**ILikePaint has received a message while away: **_

**EllaBella: I'm in Love**

Holly laughed as she read the message. "Oh my gosh! Ella is so full of it!" Anna walked over and peered over Holly's shoulder. "What? You don't believe her?" "No…I guess I kind of don't…but come on! She hasn't even known the guy for more than a day and she's already in love?" Holly crossed her arms in satisfaction, that she had already made her point. "And besides Anna, Ella met him in a bar…bar types are never a good thing." Esperanza covered her face back up with the book when she had finished talking. Anna threw a pillow at her. "Gosh guys! Now I know who I can go to when I need support."

* * *

Ella looked at her bed side clock. It was only seven thirty in the morning. "Crap…I can't get to sleep." She said to herself. She then heard a door shut from down the hallway. She knew it had to have been Eric. He usually got up to run at this time, every morning. She jumped out of bed and ran to catch him. "Hey Eric…can I come?" He turned his head around and shrugged. "Yeah, I don't see why not. Your mom usually comes with me, but she's not feeling to well." Ella smiled, and ran back into her room to change. "Thanks Eric!" She quietly said, as she turned the corner. 

As they left the building, Eric started to stretch. "I do five miles in the morning…and three at night. You just do whatever you can." Ella raised her long arms above her head. "Come on Eric…I'm Bridget Vreeland's daughter. These legs ought to be good for something. I guess she failed to mention that I ran track for three years. It never gets out of your system." "Exactly!" Eric said in agreement. "The adrenaline rush is amazing. I haven't gotten tired of it, after all of these years." "And that's a lot of years!" Ella started running down the sidewalk. "Come on you old fart!" She continued to yell at him, until he started moving.

**

* * *

(JUST A LITTLE SIDE NOTE! I'm seriously contemplating adding something to the Bee/Ella/Eric storyline…but I' don't know if I should!...ACTUALLY…I think I'm going to do it!...I'm asking forgiveness ahead of time. ) **

* * *

Bridget paced back in forth in the living room that she now shared with Ella and Eric. Actually, it was Eric's living room. Bridget and Ella had moved in almost a week ago. Their boxes were strewn all over the place. She picked up a picture of Ella when she had been a baby and smiled. 'My little girl…' She said to herself. Just then the lock clicked on the front door. Eric and Ella ran into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water. "Damn Bee! You didn't tell me that Ella here runs like the wind!" Eric leaned down and kissed Bridget on the cheek. She put down the picture frame and stood up. "Yeah…well it's easy to forget. I haven't seen her run in ages…good morning baby." Bridget walked past Ella and ruffled her hair. "Listen guys…" Bridget started. "Let's go out for lunch today." "Ok." Eric took off his tennis shoes. "Just let us get our showers. And then we'll just make a day of it."

* * *

Bridget was barely touching her turkey sandwich. Ella was full aware of it. "Mom, are you okay? We can order you something else, if you want to." Bridget waved Ella off. "I'm fine honey…" Bridget stood up and ran off to the bathroom. Ella looked at Eric and laughed nervously. "I don't think she's ok." "Neither do I. Maybe we should take her to the doctor today." Eric offered. "I don't know…she just seems kind of off. She barely touched her food and she's been sick for the past few days." Ella put a fry in her mouth. Inside, she knew something was definitely up. And she thought that she might even know the reason…but Ella knew that she really didn't want to be thinking of it. "She'll be fine." Ella quickly said something to cover up her worry. 

Bridget came back to the table, clutching her stomach. "You ok Bee?" Eric asked, pulling out her chair for her. Bridget took a sip of her water and placed it back on the table. "I have some news." She said. "What kind of news?" Ella asked. Eric put his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Is it good or bad?" "Well…it depends on how you look at it. I'm still deciding for myself." "Just tell us!" Ella pleaded.

"I went to the doctor yesterday…and they called me back this morning with the results. I'm pregnant."

Ella sat in silence. Had her mom just said what she thought she had said? "Are you sure Mom?" Bridget nodded. "I'm sure. I'm three weeks."

Eric still hadn't said anything. Ella placed her hand on top of his. "Yo Eric…are you ok? Earth to Eric!" Eric looked from Ella and then to Bridget. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. Leaning down, he kissed Bridget passionately. "Ella…could you get the bill. I'll pay you back tonight. Your mom and I need some time, alone." Ella waved bye to them as they left. She left enough money on the table to cover the bill and the tip, and left as well, heading in the direction of Jon's 'apartment'.

* * *

Jon was in his father's library when he heard the door bell ring. He heard one of the house keepers answer it. No on important came during the afternoon. 'It must be a delivery.' He thought to himself. But when Ella ran around the corner, and jumped in his lap, he was very surprised. "Hey!" He said to her. She leaned in and kissed him. "Hey…" He said again. Ella sat up and pulled her feet onto the couch. "You'll never guess what happened today." She told him. "Umm…you got a car?" He asked. "Fat chance!" She joked. "No…my mom told us that she's pregnant." Jon stood up and put the book that he was reading, back on the shelf. "Whoa! That's huge! Are you exited?" "I'm not really sure…but it is huge. Eric kind of just sat there for what seemed like an hour! Then he finally said something! Anyways, they went for a walk, and I cam to see you." "Well I'm glad you came! Kim just left this morning…I have the whole place to myself! I'm so alone!" Jon fell down on the couch and started tickling Ella on her stomach. "Augh! Jon! Stop it!" She fell down on the floor and continued laughing. "Now look what you've made me do!"

* * *

Ella turned on Jon's computer, and sat down at the desk. "Hey Jon! I'm going to email my friend! OK?" "Yeah!" Jon yelled from his bathroom. Ella signed on to her screen name to send a message to Holly. 

**EllaBella: You get my message?**

**ILikePaint: Yeah baby…it was funny**

**EllaBella:** **Haha **

**ILikePaint: Everyone else thought it was funny!**

**EllaBella: Well, I've got bigger news**

**ILikePaint: Spill the beans Ells**

**EllaBella: I don't think I can…you make think it's stupid.**

**ILikePaint: Ok I'm sorry! Can you please tell me!**

**EllaBella: Bee's pregnant.**

**ILikePaint:…….**

**EllaBella: That's the same thing Eric said! Lol! I'll call you later though…DO NOT SAY ANYTHING TO TIBBS, LENNY, or CARMEN! I trust you with this, Holls!**

**ILikePaint: That's why I won't say anything about it!**

**EllaBella: love you Boo**

**ILikePaint: Don't call me Boo….bye!**

**EllaBella: Bye Shorty**

**ILikePaint: Haha, very funny…I think I've grown two inches since you last saw me!**

**  
****EllaBella: And you sound so hopeful!**

**

* * *

Ok…so? What do you think? I need reviews! Rachel **

(And just because i think its funny! I just exported this chapter so that i could add this! The name of this chapter is 'And the surprises just keep on coming'...in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, (I think!) Willy says to the kids..."The best kind of prize, is a 'surprise'! I thought it was funny!)


	32. Tiki

**BloominDaisy: I loved the review! Lol! Yeah, I was afraid that it was going to turn into a soap opera…but I do love General Hospital…and I know everything is going a little too perfect. Like it rarely happens that you are set up with someone that you really like. (I kind of just wrote away, and this is what I got! I should have just ended it while I was ahead.) It annoys me too. (Like I hate to read the stories where everyone is happy and everything goes their way…but it looks like this story is turning into one of those! Please save me from it! lol!)**

* * *

Holly woke up and walked down the stairs into her living room. Paul and Lena were watching the morning news. "Good morning mom, good morning dad." "Good morning honey." They said in unison. "You're up early." Paul acknowledged. "I couldn't sleep." Holly answered.

The phone started ringing. Holly ran over to it and picked it up, before anyone else could. "Hello?" "Hey Holly! Is your mom there?" Bridget asked. "Yeah Bee, here she is." Holly handed the phone to her mom, knowing very well what Bridget was going to say over the phone. "Hey Bridget, what's up?" Lena walked out of the room and onto the porch. Ten minutes later she came back in with a look of shock on her face. "You'll never guess what Bee just told me." "What?" Paul asked. "Yeah what?" Holly asked her mom. Lena sat back down in between Paul and Holly. "I thought for sure that Ella would have already told you…Bridget just found out that she's pregnant." "Ok," Holly said, turning to face Lena. "So I may have already known."

* * *

Carmen ran up to Esperanza's room, and threw open the door. Esperanza'a eyes jerked open and she shot up. "Can I help you mom? It's only eight o'clock in the morning." Esperanza picked up her watch and threw it at Carmen. "Yes, but Bridget just called me…I have some news." "Oh my gosh! Is everything ok? Did Ella get hurt?" Esperanza was freaking out. "No she's fine honey. It's Bridget. She's pregnant." Carmen explained. "No way…" Esperanza picked up her phone and dialed Ella's number. She got her voice mail.

"Hey Ella its Esi…I just found out. Call me…I was just checking to see if you were ok."

* * *

Anna had been running on her treadmill when Tibby came into den and turned down the volume on the radio. "I just talked to Bridget. She's pregnant." Anna stopped running. Her foot got caught on the belt and she flew backwards. "Way to give me a warning Mom!" Anna stood up and brushed herself off. "Wait…are you serious? Mom, Bee is like 43 years old. She can't have another child…can she?" "It's just like you, not to pay attention in that health class of yours. Yeah, she can still have children. I swear…sometimes…never mind. Don't worry about it. Go back to running." "I don't think I can Mom. I, um…I think I sprained my ankle." Anna fell down on the couch and took off her shoe. "Very funny Anna. Now, I have to be at the office. Jordan is coming by today to view the final product. Eve is with your dad." "I love you too mom!" Anna yelled after Tibby had already walked out the front door.**

* * *

I'm so losing it! I'm seriously contemplating just deleting this story…BUT I'M NOT SURE!**

* * *

Ella walked into the hallways of her new school. Hundreds of students made their way to their lockers. Girls were hugging each other; guys were leaning against the walls, checking out the new students…mainly the new girls. Ella shoved her way through a group and found her locker. "Crap!" It wouldn't open. She tried it again. Before she could try it once more, a hand came over her shoulder and reached for the lock. "Here let me help." The girl kept her hand on the lock. "Well what's the combination?" She asked. "Oh…sorry!" Ella told her the combination and the locker opened on the girl's first try. "Thanks." Ella said to her. "I'm Ella. Ella Walker." "Tiki." "I'm sorry? What did you say your name was?" Ella asked, trying not to laugh. "I hate my real name. My older brother started calling me Tiki when I was younger. It stuck." "Oh…well you can just call me Ella. I'm new. And by the way, what's your actual name?" Ella reached out her hand to shake Tiki's. Tiki started to laugh. "See, I could tell right off the bat that you were new. And no, I will not tell you my actual name. You'll have to find that out by yourself. Come on. We're in the same home room." "Ok," Ella said, shutting her locker and picking up her book bag to follow Tiki.

Tiki was a little taller than Ella, and her big, black, combat like boots were to blame. Her short red hair was styled into a mohawk and she was wearing an outfit that she had obviously ripped to shreds herself. "I love your outfit." Ella said to her. Tiki turned around and flashed Ella a smile. "Well your wardrobe definitely needs some help!"

Ella looked down at what she was wearing. She hadn't spent a lot of time figuring out what she was going to wear on the first day of school. She thought that a pair of khaki pants and a light blue polo shirt would cut it. But now she could tell that the ensemble wouldn't cut it in New York City…maybe in Bethesda, but not here. "It would have been ok for my old school!" "Yeah? Where did you used to live?" Tiki asked her as they both sat down in two desks, near the back of the room. "I'm from Bethesda, Maryland. It's near D.C." "Oh, I've never heard of it. Doesn't sound too interesting." Ella was about to say something but the teacher walked into the class room and shut the door. He started taking roll right away.

"Andrews, Taylor. Asher, Penelope. Avery, Griffin…" Each student answered to their own name. The teacher went on. "…Green, Sarah. Hanson, Nicole…Kennicot, Esther…Esther? Is there an Esther Kennicot here?" All of the students looked around, searching for Esther. "Tiki? They're calling your name…" A boy who had been listening to his CD player poked Tiki in the side. Tiki looked at Ella and shrugged. "Here!" She called out. Ella covered her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh as hard. The teacher called out some more names until he finally made it to Ella's. "Walker, Ella…" "Present." Ella called down to the front of the classroom. "Ok…if any of you have any questions about the school, then I'm not the one to ask! The name's Mr. Klein. I'm new here. I'll also be the new soccer coach. Everyone have a great first day of school, and I'll see you tomorrow."

All of the students piled out of the class room and into the hallways, once again.

Ella and Tiki…(aka Esther)…had already compared schedules. The only two classes they had in common were English and Art. Other than that, Ella would have to start making some more friends.

But she came to find out, as the day went on, that the boy who had pointed out Tiki's true identity was in all of her classes, even Art. He sat down, across from her and Tiki in Art and threw his book bag on the table. "Es, where'd you get that hideous outfit?" "You're one to be talking Ivan. Those plaid pants are to die for…literally." Tiki stuck her tongue out at Ivan. "Ella this is Ivan…he's my boyfriend." "Yeah, we've met already. He's in all of my classes." Ella took out her sketch book and was now searching through her book bag to find her drawing pencils. "Crap! I can't find my pencils. I must have left them at home." "Well here, you can use mine for today." Tiki took out an elaborate set of pencils and shoved them in Ella's direction. "My dad got them for me…I rarely use them." "You are a spoiled brat Es." Ivan leaned back in his chair. "Shut up." Tiki shot back. "And I told you to call me Tiki…not Es. You know I hate it." "And that's why I do it!" Ivan finished the conversation.

* * *

Ella also came to find out that Tiki lived only a block away from Eric's building. Ella invited Tiki back to the apartment to do homework. No one was home when the two walked in. Eric and Bridget had press conferences all day. They wouldn't be home until later that night. "Make yourself at home!" Ella yelled from the kitchen. "I'll try too!" Tiki joked. "Did you just move in here? It's a mess!" "Yeah," Ella came back out with two bottles of water. "My mom and I have been here for a few weeks. We moved in with Eric. He's the men's soccer coach at Columbia. My mom's the women's coach." "So is that how they met?" Tiki asked. "Oh no!" Ella moved a box off of the couch and sat down. "They've known each other since my mom was like sixteen. He was nineteen…I think. The details are a bit scruffy." Ella continued to talk; until she had told Tiki the entire story…she didn't leave a single detail out. Ella even told Tiki about the pants.

When she had finished, Tiki sat back in awe. "That's a very interesting story…very funny too! I mean, after all these years! Your mom meets up with Eric again and now she's having his baby!" "Sounds like a soap opera right?" Ella laughed at the story along with Tiki. "Everyone you know…I mean. The pants sound amazing too! But you can't wash them? Not even to get the smell out?" "The smell's not that bad…after a little Febreeze!" Ella pulled out a picture album and showed Tiki a picture of the pants. It happened to be a picture of Bridget with an old friend. "Oh, yeah that's my mom's ex boyfriend, and friend…I think his name is Billy…Billy…why can't I think of his last name! Oh yeah! Billy Klein. That's it. My mom knew him from Alabama." Tiki stared at the picture. "He looks familiar…like I know him from some where. But I don't know any Billy Kleins!" Tiki shut the book and placed it back in the box. "So, let's get started on this homework that the teachers decided to give us on the first night."

* * *

Billy Klein stood in the front of his class room the next morning. There was something about one of his students that reminded him of an old girlfriend. In fact, she was almost the exact spitting image of Bridget. He knew that Bridget Vreeland had moved to New York City just recently, but it would be ironic if he was teaching her daughter. After the bell rang, he pulled Ella aside. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you Ella…but I have the strangest question to ask of you." "Ok…but can you hurry? I've got to get across the campus in less than five minutes." "Yeah, it won't take long. Your mother wouldn't happen to be Bridget Vreeland, would it?" Billy brought his hand up to his chin, awaiting the answer that would come out of Ella's mouth. "Actually, yeah it is. She's the soccer…" "Yeah, yeah, I know that part. It's just that you look just like her." "A lot of people say that!" Ella exclaimed, about to drop her pile of books. "I really have to go now though. I'll see you later Mr. Klein." Ella tried her hardest to run out of the room. She didn't need to be late for her next class. "Bye Ella." Billy called.

Bridget and Eric were both home tonight, and Ella had invited Tiki to eat dinner with them. "Oh yeah, my homeroom teacher wanted me to give you this. I don't know why…but here it is anyways." Bridget took the envelope and opened it. As her eyes moved over the words, Ella and Tiki's curiosity grew. "What does it say?" Eric asked her. "Ella hasn't already gotten into trouble, has she?"

"No…No she's fine. It's me who's in trouble." Bridget took the letter and crumpled it up into a ball. "Looks like someone else from my past lives in the City…Eric…Billy's Ella's teacher."

**

* * *

(Evil laugh! Evil laugh!) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Rachel**


	33. Dinner at Billy's

**HaRoHeLu: Thanks for the support! I hope you like all of the other chapters!**

**BloominDaisy: Thanks for the review…this one made me feel better! Lol! But yeah…I was seriously contemplating demolishing it! I just get stuck sometimes!**

* * *

"Billy…that Billy?" Eric asked Bridget, who was now pacing back in forth in their bedroom. "Read the letter…" Bridget pulled the note out of her back pocket and unwrapped it. "Here." She put in his hand, and fell down on the bed. Eric flattened it out on his lap and began to read it.

_Ms. Vreeland, I suppose you are wondering why I am sending this home with your daughter. I am her homeroom teacher…Mr. (Billy) Klein. It's me Bee…yeah. It's strange how things work out. I never thought that I would get the chance to see you again. But here I am…living in the same city as you are. I read about your new coaching position in the paper. I was surprised. My wife…I am married, had to help me off of the floor. Laura and I never worked out, but I fell in love during my junior year of college. Her name is Jackie, and we are expecting our third child in October. She works in the children's psychiatric center in Manhattan. It's a very interesting job._

_I started teaching about 15 years ago. I teach American History and I coach soccer. I haven't done that in years. But the principal at MLK, _**(MLK is an actual school in Manhattan…but I'm a bit iffy on the details! So…that's where he teaches and Ella goes.) **_Knew about my previous soccer experience, and he called me up and offered me the job. Of course, I have a lot to work with this season. I hope that we will be seeing more of each other as the year goes on. Jackie and I would love to have you over for dinner one night…if you have time, of course. I know that your job will take you away from home, more than you would like._

_-Billy_

* * *

"I think we should definitely take him up on that offer of his." Eric sat down on the bed and started taking off his shoes. "I think you two need this closure." "Oh no!" Bridget said sitting up. "That closure happened 20-something years ago."

Ella walked past Eric and Bridget's open bedroom door and stuck her head in. "Isn't it ironic? Don't you think? A little too ironic! Yeah I really do think!" She sang the words to the old Alanis Morissette song and went on her way. "This is a little too ironic for my taste!" Bridget joked.

* * *

The next morning Ella walked into homeroom and walked right up to Billy. "Hey Mr. Klein…or can I call you Billy?" "Good morning Ella. No…call me Mr. Klein." Billy seemed a little agitated this morning. "I'm sorry…it's just that my mom read the note." Billy turned away from the board and put down the chalk. "Oh…and?" "We will be at your house tomorrow night at seven." Ella started to walk away but Billy caught her arm. "We?" "Yeah," Ella stopped walking. "My mom, myself…and Eric." Ella caught a glimpse of jealousy in his eyes. For the rest of homeroom, Billy seemed lost. He called out everyone's names in a slow and monotone manner.

Tiki leaned over and whispered to Ella. "What's his problem this morning?" "Eric…I thought he knew about Eric. I guess he didn't." Ella cringed back, as if she were expecting a blow to come from the front of the classroom, at any moment. "Oh." Tiki sat back in her chair and pulled her head phones back on.

**

* * *

SoccerMom: Hey Carmen**

**Carmeenabelle: Hey Bee! How are you feeling?**

**SoccerMom: Blah…you know the feeling. I have some more news.**

**Carmeenabelle: You're not having twins are you? **

**SoccerMom: No…it's not about the pregnancy…it's about someone else.**

**Carmeenabelle: Get to the point Bee.**

**SoccerMom: Billy**

**Carmeenabelle: Billy what? You're going to have to tell me more than that**

**SoccerMom: Billy Klein is Ella's teacher**

**Carmeenabelle: Wow…that's interesting. Does he know about you and Eric…and the new addition?**

**SoccerMom: Not that I know of…but he seems happy. He has two kids, and one on the way. His wife seems really nice. She's a doctor at a children's hospital in Brooklyn. Ella and I…and Eric, are all going over to their house to eat dinner. It should be fun.**

**Carmeenabelle: Ah, well I really have to go now. The paper is due at the printers in ten minutes. I'll call you later Bee, love you as always**

SoccerMom: Yeah you too…talk to you later.

* * *

Bridget, Eric, and Ella drove to Billy's house, which was near the hospital in Manhattan, where his wife worked. She greeted them at the door; her protruding belly, very noticeable. But from the neck up, she looked normal, like she wasn't pregnant. "Hi! My name is Jackie. Billy seems so exited to have ya'll join us." "Oh he is!" Ella said under her breath. Bridget kept a tight grip on Eric's hand. He could feel the tension that was already in the air. And Bridget hadn't even seen Billy yet. He wasn't even sure if Billy knew about the pregnancy…or even about Eric and Bridget. "I'm Ella." Ella reached out her hand to shake Jackie's. "Mr. Klein is my teacher." "Oh yes, he told me about you. He said you were the spitting image of your mom…and he was right! It's eerie, isn't it?" She ushered them into another room, two teenagers were sitting on the couch watching television. "Jason, and Alicia, come here for a second. Our guests are here. This is Bridget Vreeland, and her daughter Ella. Ella is sixteen…she's the same age as you are Alicia…" "Duh mom. I know how old I am." Alicia blew a bubble with her gum and then sucked it back in. "And this is…" Jackie stopped talking and held out her hand to Eric. "I'm sorry; I failed to get your name." "I'm Eric…Eric Richman." "And this is Eric Richman." Jackie pulled her hand back in and pointed to inside the kitchen. "Dinner is actually ready, so if you all want to come into the dining room…and please excuse the mess. We just moved in a couple of weeks ago." "Oh no problem!" Bridget said trying to ease the tension that only she and Eric were feeling. "I, um, my daughter and I just moved in with Eric. The place is a mess."

Billy walked into the dining room and placed the chicken on the table. "So you cook too?" Bridget asked. Billy looked at her and his smile went away. "Yes, but you wouldn't know that would you?" That hurt Bridget. "Listen…it isn't my fault that…" Eric covered her mouth with his hand before she could say something to hurt Billy. "So let's eat!" Jackie said taking the hint from Eric that the subject shouldn't be discussed in front of the kids. He obviously knew more than she did.

After dinner, Alicia left to go out with her friends, and Jason went upstairs to his room. Ella was now sitting with the adults in the living room. "So, how'd you two meet?" Ella asked Jackie and Billy. She needed to divert the conversation away from Billy and Bridget. "Um…well I was a sophomore and Billy was a junior. We kind of just met at a party…yeah and then that's basically it! I mean we married three years later and started our careers. Then we had Alicia, and then Jason. What about you…Eric and Bridget?" "I can tell you that story." Billy cut in. Bridget looked at him, staring him down. Billy didn't care what she thought right now.

"Bridget and Eric met when Bridget was sixteen, Eric was nineteen. Then you know they had a rough summer. So it never went any further. Um…then let's see if I can remember this correctly. Oh yes…Bridget met up with him again two summers later. Then she left him again. Now she's back with him…I wonder how long that will last." Bridget's jaw dropped. "Billy…I can't believe you…" Ella and Eric sat back in silence and watched the war between Billy and Bridget. "Oh yeah!" Billy added. "And…" Before he could finish Ella stood up and stepped in between him and Bridget. "Shut up!" She yelled. "Can't we all just be civilized here? Billy, I don't want to have to hate you for anything that you say to my mom about why you are a loser and have never gotten over her. And mom…I don't want you to regret anything you say. Plus you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby!" "Oh my!" Jackie exclaimed. "Oh my gosh Bridget! You're expecting too! We must get together and talk. It would be lovely." "Yeah…lovely." Bridget said. She looked at Billy as his wife went crazy about the fact that she and Bridget were both pregnant. There wasn't pain in his eyes, or in his expression, but there was another emotion there that she couldn't quite place.

**

* * *

Hello to all. I am off of work until Saturday, so if I don't update before then, then there is something seriously wrong with me! Lol! No… I'm just kind of stuck right now. It's not a good place to be! (And plus I've got this hectic and crazy and weird life going on right now!) But I will try my hardest to update. Rachel**


	34. Escaping for the weekend

**My dearest reviewer BloominDaisy: I must say that I was laughing hysterically at the review you left for the last chapter! The ideas you have are very bold! But I luv ya anyways! Lol! I will try my hardest to comply with your wishes…because what the reader wants, the reader gets! Lol! (Thanks for all of your ideas…we all know where the story wouldn't be right now…if it weren't for Anna's storyline and Esi's…speaking of Esi, I may take your advice. I'M SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING IT!) LOL! **

* * *

Anna sat in her bedroom with her foot propped up on a pillow. She was talking on the phone with Zach. "No way! That's awesome. How's school going?" She asked him. "It's ok. I hate school to begin with. But I'm here on scholarship…so…you know how that goes. If I don't keep my grades up then I might as well forget about playing. And I can't let Eric down right now, especially now. I saw Ella at the game yesterday. She was with Jon. He seems like a nice guy." "Oh yeah? I haven't even seen a picture of him yet. It's like she's trying to keep him away from us or something...owww!" Anna moved her foot over a little and her toes hit the corner of her bed. "Are you ok?" Zach asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just running yesterday on the treadmill, and I fell off of it. I think I sprained my ankle. I can barely walk on it!" "Is it serious? You're not in a cast or anything are you?" Zach sounded like he could jump on a plane at that exact moment and come to her rescue. "No I'm seriously fine. I take pain very well."

"Ok, I'm glad to hear that. But listen, I've got to go. Sam just walked in. Talk to you later?" "Yeah, love you." Anna paused for a moment to see if he would say it back, but instead he had already hung up the phone.

Love is a complicated thing. Anna sat there reading a magazine, trying to keep her mind off of the subject. Before she had left New York City, she and Zach had taken the next step. And it seemed as if it was messing up their relationship. Maybe they hadn't been ready to do it. She was only sixteen and he was nineteen. The subject matter was considered illegal in almost every state. But yet…they did it anyways. Even Zach, who usually would have backed away because of the idea of getting caught, had complied. Were they just in the moment? They had only been dating for two months. They barely knew each other. Did spending every waking moment with a person over a two month period, really qualify for that big of a leap into the relationship? Bridget and Eric had done the same thing when they were their ages…look where it landed them…

All of a sudden, Anna's phone rang. It snapped her back into reality.

* * *

Holly unlocked her front door and pulled Sean in. "Where are your parents?" He asked, shutting the door quietly behind him. "They are not here." Holly pulled back the curtains, to show that their cars weren't in the garage. "Dad's in Chicago for the weekend. Mom's junior high art class is in D.C. for the weekend. I told you that I had the place to myself. Don't worry!" "I know…it's just…what if…?" "Come on Sean! Breathe!" Holly pulled his face down to meet hers. Their foreheads were touching. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He replied by grabbing Holly's hand and leading her up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

"Hey Holly. What's up?" Anna sat up, flinching in pain. Holly sighed. "Well, Sean just left." "And? What happened? I thought you two were just going to watch movies. You can't really have a fight over a movie can you?" Anna laughed, thinking that Holly had called to vent about Sean and his strange movie taste. "No!" Holly drummed her fingers on her desk and switched the phone to her other ear. She really didn't know how to say it. If she decided to tell Anna, then Anna would be the first person to know. But on the other hand, Holly could keep it a secret for the rest of her life. "I…um…and Sean…we…um…" "No way! Holly Rodman!" Anna knew by the way Holly was dragging it out, what had happened. "Don't worry babes, I won't say anything." "How'd you know?" Holly fell down on her bed and let out a huge sigh of relief. Anna let out another laugh. "Holly, Holly, Holly! No seriously, I know how you are feeling right now. Just relax. I'll call Esi, and we'll come over this afternoon. Ok?" "Thanks Anna. I'll be here…thinking." Holly hung up the phone and walked out of her room, only to run back in and throw herself on the bed. "Augh! What did I do?"

* * *

Carmen drove Esperanza, and a limping Anna to Holly's house. Esperanza tried her hardest to help Anna up the steps. "I can take it from here Esi." Anna handled the final step gracefully. "See! I'm getting a hang of this!" But then she tripped and almost hit her head on the door. Luckily, Holly had already opened it. "Gee whiz Anna! " She grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her up. Anna gave Holly a hug. "Come on, we are going to order a pizza and pig out. We all need it." Esperanza walked past Holly and hugged her as well. "Hey Esi." Holly said.

The pizza had come and the three girls were now sitting in the middle of the living room watching a movie. "I miss Max." Esperanza took a bite of her slice and then placed it back on her plate. "I haven's gotten the chance to talk to him since he left last week." "I have an idea." Anna said getting all exited. Esperanza and Holly looked at her strangely. "What?" They asked in unison, always afraid of Anna's ideas.

"No! There is no way that we can pull that off!" Holly was standing in front of Anna now, yelling at her. "I think it sounds like a perfectly good idea…" Esperanza added in. "Of course it does Esi! Of course you would like the idea of leaving Bethesda for the weekend, just to go visit Max at school! But it's stupid! It won't work! If we get caught we would be in so much trouble!" "Come on Holly," Esperanza pleaded. "We all need to get away. Besides your parents won't be back until Monday. And we will be back before then, remember? We start school on Monday. I just really need to see him…please! We can even come back in the morning if you want."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the three girls had gotten into Holly's car and were driving down the freeway. "Thank you Holly. You won't regret this." Esperanza smiled at her friend. "I love you Holly!" "Yeah, yeah." Holly stared ahead at the road. "But we leave first thing in the morning…"**

* * *

So…another chapter. Kind of boring…I'll write about Esi tomorrow. (My cousin is staying with us for the next week. My sister is getting paid to baby-sit him. ****Like I care! That just means that I get more time on the computer!) Rachel**


	35. William and Mary

**BloominDaisy: Yeah, that's what I meant by saying that your ideas were bold! (The whole Holly part!) No, everything else was subtle!**

**SO…just to fill ya'll all in. Holly is still seventeen. She is going to be a senior. Ella, Anna, and Esperanza are all juniors. Their birthdays are like within two months of each other. But whatever…lol! I had to clear that up. And you would think that Holly has friends in her own class, and she does. But the girls are her best friends, despite their slight age difference.**

* * *

Esperanza jumped up and down in the back seat, trying to calm herself down. "Did I mention how much I love you, Holly?" "Hey!" Anna turned around in the front seat and looked at Esi. "Don't I get some credit here? I was the one who planned this out?" "Oh yeah!" Esperanza leaned forward and hugged Anna. "I love you too."

Holly parked the car in front of the library at the William and Mary campus. "Why wouldn't he go to school closer to Wilmington? It would only make sense." "Are you going to school near Bethesda?" Esperanza asked, searching the map for Max's building. "No…I guess you're right. I only applied to colleges that were at least two states away." Anna had to pull Holly along so that she would go fast. Esperanza was already almost a block ahead of them. "Slow down Esi!" Anna and Holly started running to catch up with her.

* * *

"Esi? What are you doing here?" Max had opened the door and was surprised to see who his visitor was. "I came to see you! We all needed to get out of Bethesda…" "Hey Anna, Holly." Max waved to the two girls and then opened the door more to let them in. "I'm surprised!" He said. "But, this is the guys' dorm. You girls can't be in here." "No problem." Holly stated. "We were planning on leaving after she got her fill of you…" "Yeah Max, we're in, we're out, and you can pretend like there weren't three girls in your room." Anna plopped down on his bed, Holly followed.

"I'm going to call my friend Kelly who lives in the girls' dormitory. I wouldn't feel right making ya'll drive back in the middle of the night. Plus…there's a party tonight. I wanted Esi to meet my friends. And this is as good a time as any." Esperanza threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself up on her toes to kiss him.

* * *

Max led them all out of the building and over to a coffee shop located near the cafeteria. "This is where Kelly works. She doesn't have a roommate yet, so she's got extra space for ya'll…and here she is." A tall, very tan, blond was walking in their direction. "Hi!" She exclaimed giving each girl a hug. "I'm Kelly! I hear that I get to share my room with you guys tonight! That is so not a problem! I am so happy to be helping Max here…by the way Max…where's this famous Esi that I keep hearing so much about. "I'm Esperanza." Esperanza raised her hand. Kelly attacked her with another hug. "Oh my gosh! Max has told me so much about you!" "Yeah, it's cool that he has one of his best friends here with him…" Esperanza didn't really know how to take Kelly's personality. She knew about Kelly though. Max had told her about Kelly a while ago. Kelly and Max were actually cousins, who happened to be best friends. They'd decided to apply to the same school, and they both happened to get in. Kelly was nothing to worry about. She wasn't a threat. Esperanza amazed herself with the fact that she was even thinking about Max and Kelly getting together.

* * *

Anna and Holly were sitting on the ledge of a brick wall at the party. Some guys had asked them to dance with them, but they had either been drunk, or drugged. Anna had decided for the both of them that they wouldn't dance with any of them, anyway. "But look at that guy over there, whose talking to Kelly." Holly pointed out. "He looks so good…and Sean and I aren't serious…" "Woah! Wait! You two aren't serious? I thought you two had talked about it, and decided to go public with it." Anna jumped off of the wall and pulled Holly down. They began walking back to the dorm. "We did…and we are…I guess. I don't even know how it happened! Nothing was said, we just went up to my room…" Anna held her hand up to stop Holly from going any further. "I know how it goes from there, so just stop…please."

"Hey guys! Anna, Holly!" It was Kelly calling from the corner of the courtyard. "Hey guys! Come here!" Anna and Holly made their way through the crowd, finally reaching Kelly and her group of friends. "This is Anna, and this is Holly." The guy who Holly had been talking about reached out his hand. "I'm Eli." He put down his drink and offered his hand to Holly. "Would you care to dance?" Holly looked to Anna for help. Anna gave her pleading eyes to not do it, but Holly had already been pulled onto the floor.

* * *

Kelly and Anna had gone back to Kelly's dorm. Max and Esi were still out, and Eli had taken Holly to get something to eat. "Are you sure that he's safe?" Anna asked Kelly, about Eli. "Oh yeah, she's in good hands. Don't worry!" "It's not me who should worry about it…it's her boyfriend." "Oh, so the girl has a guy? How serious?" Kelly was in her bathroom changing now. "Not to serious. I mean they really just went public like two weeks ago. But they've been 'secretly' dating since June." "I see, well how serious do you think Max and Esi are?" Kelly came out and lay down on her bed. Anna thought about what she was going to say. "It seems like they are perfect for each other. But that's just what I think. I mean you know him better than I do…and then I know her better than you or him for that matter." "And what about you? Do you have a boy?" Kelly was definitely trying to probe into Anna's personal life. Anna decided to go ahead and tell her. "I've been with this guy, named Zach, for like three months now. But he lives in New York City, and I live in Bethesda. SO…we only talk on the phone right now. I met him at soccer camp in Baja. It was amazing there...but then I went and spent another month or so in NYC. Zach and I got to really know each other there."

Kelly noticed that Anna was getting lost in her own thoughts. And she also noticed the way she was talking about Zach…like she deeply loved him. "Why'd you do it then?" Kelly boldly asked. "Excuse me? Why did I do what?" Anna was beyond confused now. "Why did you have sex with him? It's like you wanted to throw your life away. You're only sixteen. I could see it in Holly's eyes too. Ya'll are just too gathered up in everything that you went with the temptation." Anna couldn't believe that Kelly had said all of that. "It's none of your business, is it?" She got up and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door.

* * *

Two hours later, Esperanza and Esi came stumbling through the door. "SHh!" Esperanza held her finger up to her mouth. "They are asleep." "No I'm not." Anna sat up and turned on the light. "Damn it Anna!" Holly laughed. "Don't scare us like that!" "What is wrong with you two?" Anna asked. "Nothing…I promise, we just went out for dinner with Eli and Max." "Well you sure are late." Anna stated. "It's one o'clock in the morning. You two left me here by myself to fend off Ms. Holier than Holy." "I'm sorry baby." Holly sat down on the bed and hugged her friend. "If it makes you feel any better, Eli was a jerk and I didn't get his number…Sean called in the middle of me eating my burger and wanted to know where I was. I told him that Esi and I were in Williamsburg. He sounded hurt, but I told him that I would make it up to him…" "Again Holly!" Anna held her arms up in protest. "That's all I need to hear!"

* * *

The girls left in the morning. Max walked them to Holly's car. "It was nice seeing you guys. Thanks for coming." He pushed Esperanza's falling curls out of her face. She shivered in the slight breeze. She pulled her hands inside the big university sweat shirt, which she had stolen from Max's room. "Thanks for the sweat shirt, by the way!" She joked. "It may be a little too big though." Max said, tugging one of the arms. "Call me when you get back into Bethesda. I'll be cramped up in my room studying, I could use the break." "Will do." Esperanza stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. She got into the back seat of the car and rolled down the window. "Just one more!" He leaned in and kissed her. Holly was getting impatient. "Come on Esi…we are losing valuable time here!"

* * *

Ella walked into homeroom after the weekend and sat down in her usual seat. There were only a couple of students already in there at that time. "Ella, I need to speak with you right now." Ella looked up from her book and saw Billy standing at the front of the class room with a stern look on his face. "I'm coming B…Mr. Klein." When she reached him, he pulled her aside. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry for everything that happened. And trust me, I moved on after Bridget a long time ago." "It's ok Mr. Klein. You don't have to be in denial. We all know you could never move on after Bridget. It's like she's this drug or something. My dad still hasn't gotten over her, and that's extremely odd! Because they are divorced!" "But, I'm telling the truth here Ella, and I would appreciate it if you called me Billy when it's just us." "It's your call! And I'll believe you when you say it, because you and your family do look very happy. Is there anything else I can help you with?" "No, you can go back to your seat."

"Hey Ella!" Ivan waved his arm through the air. "Where were you this weekend? The party totally kicked a…" "Watch your mouth Iv." Tiki cam up behind him and punched him in the stomach. "But yeah, where were you?" Tiki asked Ella. "Umm, I had dinner with my mom and Eric and some of their friends." "Sounds like a bore, if you ask me." Ivan laughed. Ella went back to reading her book. "Oh trust me! It wasn't!"

**Another Chapter from me! I just got back from watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. It was cute! (Goodmorning sunshine...the earth says hello!) lol!**


	36. Mistakes

**BloominDaisy: I'm so sorry about that…I did it again, didn't I! (Actually in the chapter before, where Ella asked Jackie and Billy how they met, I had first put Eric's name instead of Billy. Glad I fixed that one!) Glad you like the story…also glad that you aren't afraid to put the truth! Thanks again! Keep the reviews coming! (pls…)**

* * *

Holly, Anna, and Esperanza made it home safely and on time. Lena and Paul wouldn't be home for another couple of days and Carmen and Tibby wouldn't suspect a thing. (Hopefully.) Holly dropped the two girls off at their homes and then turned around to head back to hers. When she got there, Sean's truck was in the driveway.

"Hey Sean." She stuck her face inside of his window and rested her head on her hands. "Why did you shave?" Holly asked him. "I was kind of getting used to it!" Sean rubbed his chin, acknowledging the fact that he had shaved. "I felt like a change. Hey, do you want to go see a movie? I don't have to work tonight." Holly stood up straight and opened his door. "Sure, but um, I'm driving." Sean got out and ran around to the other side. "Are you sure you can drive a stick?" He asked, nervously buckling his seat belt. "You betcha! Now how do you make it go…I think it's stuck." Sean laughed. "You're joking right?" "Yeah. My dad's car is a stick. I think I know what I'm doing. In fact, I know what I'm doing!" Holly put the car into reverse and backed out of her driveway. "But just to be safe, make sure your air bags are turned on!"

* * *

Ella had invited Jon to a party that was being held at Zach's and Sam's place. Ella had also invited Tiki to come along with her. "Nice to meet you." Jon held out his hand to Tiki. "Yeah, nice to meet you too. And Ella wasn't lying. You are sexy." "I'm sexy, eh?" Jon ruffled Ella's hair, making it fall down in front of her face. She blew it off. "No, not really." Ella knocked on the door. Sam answered it. "Hey Ella, Jon…and who are you?" Sam was looking at Tiki as if she was an alien. "This is my friend, Tiki. Tiki this is Sam." "Nice to meet you." Tiki held out her hand, but it was refused by Sam. "Come on in." Sam let them in and then shut the door. "Enjoy. I'll be around."

Ella and Jon had been dancing and talking to the other people who were at the party. Jon happened to know some of them from high school. He was in the middle of talking to an old acquaintance when Ella grabbed his attention. "We need to go…now." Jon brought her over into a quiet corner and made her explain everything.

"I was just in the bathroom, and when I came out I saw Tiki, making out with some guy. On top of the fact that she already has a steady boyfriend…she was making out…with…" Ella was hyperventilating. "With, Zach." "What?" Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure it was Zach and Tiki?" "I'm sure Jon!" Ella was raising her voice. "Ella! Listen, I'm sorry! I didn't know who it was!" Tiki was pleading with Ella to forgive her. Zach came up behind Tiki and Ella caught him trying not to look directly in her eyes. "Zach…I can't believe you…" Zach didn't say anything. He began to fidget. "Please don't tell…" Zach began. "Oh, don't worry. I won't. But I'll make sure that you do." Ella turned around and Jon grabbed her hand. "Why don't you go wait out in the hallway. I'm going to go say bye to Tim." He made sure that she was ok with that, and then he walked back over to his old friend and said goodbye.

* * *

Ella walked into school on the following day and passed by Tiki and Ivan. When she got into the class room, Ella chose a seat in the front of the class room. She could feel Tiki's eyes burning through her back. But she couldn't let it bother her. What Tiki did was wrong. Even if she hadn't known who it was, like she had explained in all of the messages she left on Ella's phone. But Zach hadn't needed to know who Tiki was. He has a girlfriend. Ella didn't know if she should tell Anna or not. (It was her duty as her best friend to be truthful.)

"Yo, Ella, what's your deal? You're acting like a mac truck ran over your dog." "I'm fine Ivan. I'm going to go sit over at another table today. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm not mad at you or anything." Ella walked past Ivan and glared at Tiki.  
Ivan turned around and looked at Tiki, who was glaring past him and at Ella. "Are you two ok?" "Shut up." Tiki got up and stormed out of the room. She couldn't handle the pressure any more.

* * *

Zach didn't go to class the next day. He only sat in bed and stared at the ceiling. He was about to do something he had never done before…break a girl's heart. Anna had been the only girl that he had truly ever loved. She was his first real relationship. How had he let himself do this to her? True, he had been drinking, and he had gotten a little out of control. Zach didn't even know the girl. Now, he knew her as Ella's friend. Which meant that Ella was fuming right now. Zach cautiously picked up his phone and speed dialed Anna's number.

"Hey it's Anna, and I'm obviously busy or something right now, so why don't you leave me a message and I'll get back to you." It was her voice mail. "Crap." Zach realized he had said that out loud. "Umm…hey Anna. Call me back when you get this. There's something we need to talk about." He quickly hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

**

* * *

So, here's another chapter…it's not that great! But it's what came to mind. And I figured that I should update now rather than later in the week. Hope you enjoy. Rachel**


	37. Guests

**BloominDaisy: Hey there! Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Katmiester: Thought I had lost you there for a while! Lol! Yeah, I realize that the whole Zach situation was a bit out there and a little too dramatic…but that's what I get for creating Tiki! Lol! It was her fault! She has this whole rebel spirit that couldn't stay away from the oh so sexy Zach. (Guess she wasn't happy with Ivan, then!) Leannyhoodle, Thanks for the review! Oh and about the whole Billy and Ella situation…we will just have to see! (Even though Billy says he has gotten over Bee, we ALL know that that would never really happen! He'd have to have been hit on the head or something!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!...absolutely nothing...well except for my Edward Scissorhands lunchbox! (And my New Kids On the Block lunchbox...but i don't like to talk about that one. lol!)**

* * *

"Hey baby. How was your weekend?" Lena walked through the front door, throwing her stuff in her office. "It was…interesting. But wait, I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow…" Holly came out of the kitchen. "Oh yeah!" Lena fell down onto the couch. "Little Jenny got sick and gave it to everyone else. The other parents and I decided to cut the trip short. How are you feeling? You look a bit…off." Holly sat down next to her mom. "I'm doing ok. School starts tomorrow! I'll finally be a senior!" "Yeah, I know! I'm so proud of you Holly…especially after what happened this summer!"

Holly shifted in her seat. "About that mom…we need to talk." "Ok. Go on." Lena had no idea what Holly was talking about. Holly went on. "Sean and I have decided to get back together…And please don't yell…" Lena didn't say anything. She shut her eyes for a moment, remembering her summers in Greece…mainly Kostos. When she opened her mouth, she was surprised at what she said to Holly. "Holly, I'm not going to say that I disagree with you. Because deep down inside, I can't. You know I can't. If I tried to persuade you out of it, you'd turn everything on me! So, I'm not going to do that. All I can say, is to not do something you will regret in the future." Lena kissed her daughter on her forehead and then got up to leave. "I'll be in my studio. Oh…and we have guests coming over for dinner. Call Sean. He can come too."

"Guests? Who? And when is Dad getting back?" Holly poked her head inside Lena's studio doors. "Umm…just wait and see. And your father is coming home tomorrow night, as planned." Lena started tossing brushes and paints aside, looking for just the right color.

That night Holly drove to Sean's to get him. "You really could have let me drive myself." He told her. "That's what that truck is for…you see it? It's over there." Holly punched his arm. "Shut up!" "So who are these guests? Do I know them?" Sean asked after he had kissed her. Holly laughed. "I'm not even sure if I know them! My mom won't tell me. She seemed a bit miffed about it though…oh and I told her about us." "You…you…told her about us?" Sean stammered out. Holly laughed again. "No! I told her about us! Just us! Nothing more! And she was actually ok with it! Calm down! It's not like you! Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. You just scared me." Sean told Holly, shaking it all off. "I'm fine."

Holly and Sean pulled into the driveway. The guests were obviously already there. Holly noticed an Illinois license plate. She had an inkling as to who was visiting tonight. But she didn't want to believe it. "Sean," She said trying to get his attention. "Some things might be said about some very personal things tonight…don't worry though! It all happened in the past."

"Hey there Holly." Kostos stood up and came over to shake her hand. "Hey Kostos. This is my boyfriend, Sean. Sean this is…an old friend of the family. Kostos." Holly looked around the room until she found Stephen standing in the corner. She led Sean over to him. "And this is Stephen, Kostos' son. But you can call him Stevie, that's what I do. And Stevie, this is my..." "Dinner is ready!" Lena called, interrupting Holly's introduction. Holly walked into the dining room and sat down at the end of the table, directly opposite of her mother, who was sitting at the head. She gave her mother quizzical looks. "Guests?" Holly mouthed. Lena shrugged her shoulders, and then took a sip of her water. "Sorry." She winced.

* * *

Ella couldn't take it any longer. She knew Zach hadn't told Anna what had happened, because Anna would have already called her. Making her way to Zach and Sam's apartment, Ella knocked loudly on the door. Zach answered. "Hey…" He looked ashamed. "Hi." Ella walked past him and into the living room. "You haven't told her yet." "What makes you…" Zach started to protest. "You underestimate the level of our friendship Zach. But that's why I'm here. I care about the both of you…so tell me what's up." "Look, I'm sorry about what happened, ok? I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Well I want to trust you on that. I didn't think you were even capable of doing it. But I guess everyone has a little evil in them."

"You haven't told her yet?" Zach asked. "It's not really my business Zach. You have to deal with it." Ella picked up the phone that she found lying on the floor. "Here." Zach eyed the phone. "Can I have some privacy?" He asked her, snatching the phone out of her hand. "I'll be on the balcony." She walked past him, making sure that he dialed Anna's number. "Remember…" Ella slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. "It'll help."

"Hey Zach, sorry I didn't call you back. I was really busy with getting ready for school an all. We start tomorrow. I can't wait…" Zach hated every moment of this. "Anna, we need to talk." "Ok, about what?" Anna hesitantly asked. "Is everything ok?" Zach took a big breath and then exhaled. "No…I have to tell you something…I have to tell you the truth."

Anna didn't like the sound of where he was going. "Ok…what?" "I umm…" Zach stared out onto the balcony, watching Ella watch him. And Anna could tell, even over the phone, that he was fidgeting. "Sam and I had a party in our apartment the other night…and there was this girl…we kind of..." Anna didn't need to hear any more. "Why Zach? I thought you actually cared about this relationship." "I did…I mean I still do. I was just drinking too much that night and…listen it just happened." Anna let out a small laugh. "Zach,You could have stopped it! I don't want to hear your excuses! I don't think that we can go on right now. I think we need to take a break…" "How long?" Zach asked. "Maybe indefinitely." Anna hung up the phone. Zach took it away from his ear and turned his phone off.

Ella walked back in. "So?" "She said that we shouldn't continue the relationship…" "Wait, hold on." Ella's cell phone was going off in her back pocket. "Hey Anna, yeah I'm alone…kind of. What's wrong babe? No…oh my gosh Anna…no I had no idea. Yeah, I was there…no I didn't know about it…the girl? Don't worry about it Anna, it'll be ok. Yeah, call me tonight."

Ella placed the phone back in her pocket. "I hate that I just had to lie to her about it. Because I did know about it. I saw it with my own eyes. Gosh, I hate you right now Zach." Ella got up and left his apartment, slamming the door when she walked out.

**

* * *

I figure that I should probably update now! SO here's the next chapter! I just got back from watching Charlie and The Chocolate Factory! (3 times so far!) And OMG! I bought this Edward Scissorhands lunch box in Hot Topic, today. I love it! Johnny Depp! YAY! And then the movies I saw the previews for the new 'the lion the witch and the wardrobe.' I loved it! I loved the first one. (I actually had to write a paper on the story for Bible class, about how it all relates to Christ and the resurrection. It was a very interesting report.) Leannyhoodle, I hope they do The Magician's Nephew. I read the book…don't know why I have never read any of the other ones! Just haven't, I guess. Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter! Rachel!**


	38. Mona

**BloominDaisy: I don't think that there even exists a love triangle with Stevie-Holly-Sean! I mean…Stevie may have a little crush on Holly…and Sean may fear for his and Holly's relationship because of this Stevie guy who he hardly knows! But…yeah. Other than that…I could possibly add a love triangle! That would be fun! In other news…Oh yeah…Ella doesn't normally lie! (And I would personally not do this, but she didn't want to hurt Anna's feelings any more than they were hurt! Don't worry though, it may come back to bite her in the but!)**

* * *

Ella was sitting in homeroom listening to the morning announcements. After they had gone off, Billy stepped in front of the class and raised his arm to silence everyone. "Listen up! Those of you who take Mr. Leonard's Civics class, he was in a bad accident. I will be taking over until he is well enough to come back."

Ella sighed. Oh well. A couple of weeks with Billy as a teacher wouldn't be that bad….a couple of months top, and he would be gone.

Ella's next to last class was Civics. When she walked in, she walked past Billy, not saying a word. "Ok class, I'm Mr. Klein for those of you who don't know me. I notice that half of you are in my home room…and I see a couple of my soccer players. But I also see some new faces. I guess you all have heard about Mr. Leonard. I will be taking his place until he is well enough. I normally teach American History, but this class is another area of interest for me. SO let's get started!" Ella sat in her seat listening to Billy drone on about the upcoming election for Mayor. 'Blah, blah, blah.' Before she knew it, the bell rang. "Thank you!" She got up to leave but Billy caught her arm. "Ella, don't expect me to favor you." "OK Billy! Did I say anything about you favoring me over the other students? I didn't. SO…I need to go now. I'm going to be late for Art class." She jerked away from Billy, rolling her eyes as she left. "Give it up Billy! You k now you still love her!" Billy waved to the students who were passing by. "I do not!" This game of bantering back and forth was becoming normal between the two. "Don't forget that report that's due on Monday!" "Oh yeah! I finished that a week ago. See you tomorrow Mr. Klein." Ella let the door shut behind her.

"AUGH!" Ella stormed into the living room and sat down on the couch beside her mom. "What's wrong Ella?" Bridget took another bite of her sandwich. "Mom…how many of those have you had today?" "Only two…well this makes three. You know I had the craving for turkey sandwiches when I was pregnant with you. Now get back to what you were mad about." "Billy is my new Civics teacher. Mr. Leonard was in an accident. And that's not what bothers me…it's that he actually thought that I thought that I should be favored above the other students!" "The nerve!" Bridget joked. "Lighten up! Lucas just called. He's coming to get you around eight. And then…oh yeah. Holly called…and then Anna called again. Is she ok? She sounded kind of depressed on the phone." "Yeah Mom. Anna's fine. I'll go call her."

Ella didn't really feel like talking on the phone, so she turned on her computer, in order to email all of the girls. There was an email from Holly.

_Hey Ella. I haven't heard from you in forever. Guess who came down for a visit? My mom got back last Sunday and said we had guests coming over. They were guests alright. Kostos and Stephen were in the area for a conference for Kostos' job. Mom saw them while in D.C. and invited them over for dinner. My father wasn't there…of course. Could you imagine how awkward that would be! OMG! Call me sometime…don't be such a stranger! Love ya lots! Oh, and happy birthday Ells…HOLLS!_

* * *

Lucas and James had rented out the V.I.P room in the club, for Ella's birthday. Jon had had to work that night, but he had promised Ella he would try to get someone to cover for him. It turned out that one of the other bartenders owed him a favor, so she reluctantly said she would cover his shift. "Thanks Lila! I won't forget it!" "You know you won't baby!" Lila yelled back in her heavy northern accent.

"You're one more year closer to being legal!" Jon pushed back the curtains and sat down next to Ella on the wrap around lounge seat. "That hasn't stopped you!" She let him place his arm around her shoulders, and sat up in the seat to kiss him. "Thanks for everything guys. I don't know what I would have done without you!" Lucas raised his glass to toast, everyone else followed his lead. "To Ella!" He shouted. "Happy Birthday Ells!"

"I'll be right back…" Jon got up and ran out of the room. "Where's he going to in such a hurry?" James looked around the room and waved to his friend. "I hope you don't mind that I invited a few of my friends, Ella. A party isn't a party without guests!" "No problem…I just wish my friends could be here. They'd love this!"

Ella was still talking to James, when Jon tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her outside the back door and into the alleyway. "What's up?" She asked, trying to contain her curiosity. "I've got to go…I'll explain it to you later." Jon jammed the door and crossed his arms. "Why? Are you sure you can't stay? I mean…you've only been here for like twenty minutes…" "Listen Ella, I'll call you tomorrow morning, ok? Leave your cell phone on." With that, he kissed her softly on her cheek, and opened the door back up to let her in. "Ok. Bye…"

The next morning, the day of her seventeenth birthday, Ella woke up and went running with Eric. When she got back she noticed that Jon still hadn't called. As she was about to jump in the shower, there was a knock at the front door. Seeing as how her mom was still asleep, and Eric was in his shower, Ella ran down the hallway to answer it. "Yeah…" The doorman handed Ella the slip of paper and then walked away. "Thanks…" She opened it up.

_Ella, meet me at the club today at noon._

_Jon_

"Well I guess it's the same thing as a phone call." Ella said to herself.

Ella waited for her mom to wake up before she left the apartment. "Happy birthday Ells! How was the party last night?" "Oh it was awesome. I'll have to show you what I got from James and Lucas…if you don't mind…I'm going to go over to see Jon now. Is that ok?" Ella asked. "Yeah, it's fine. Call me later. We'll go shopping." "Ok, thanks mom." Ella kissed her mother on the cheek and then walked by Eric's office to say bye. "Oh hey." He waved her in and handed her a large box, with a big red bow on top. "What's this?" She asked, untying the ribbon. "I thought you might need something to help further your art career…something like that!" He stood up and took the lid as she handed it to him. "Oh my gosh Eric! Something like that!" Ella lifted the case of prismacolor markers out of the box. "Eric! This is like…the whole entire set…" She placed the case on the floor and hugged Eric. "Thank you! I've wanted these for years!" He hugged her back. "Well I'm glad you like it. I guess I'll be seeing you at dinner tonight?" "Yeah, I'll be home before then. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ella skipped out of the room and left the apartment. "I told you she would love them!" Bridget yelled from inside the kitchen.

* * *

Holly, Anna, and Esperanza had just finished their first week of school. So far, it was a bore compared to their summer. "But it's your senior year Holly!" Anna was braiding Esperanza's hair and giving Holly the reasons why she should be happy about her last year of high school. "SO, have you found any more colleges that you want to apply to? I know you said something about one in California." "Oh, FIDM? Yeah…I got an application in the mail yesterday. But then there's mom's Alma Mater, Rhode Island School of Design…and she and Dad are more than happy to pay for it. I don't know! There are way too many to choose from. I could just go to a regular university. But then they would have to have an awesome art department." "Ok…so I take that as a yes!" Anna finished braiding the last braid and then tied it. "I'm sure you'll find the right one. Don't worry."

* * *

Ella looked at her watch. It was ten minutes until noon. She looked across the street at the club, and searched for any sign of Jon. But there were none. Ella decided to go inside the Starbucks that she was standing in front of.

"Hey, yeah I'll take a tall mint mocha chip frappuccino…and just one of those blueberry scones. Could you warm that up for me?" The guy handed her the scone and she stood back to wait for her drink. She looked down at her watch. It was five till.

"Thanks." She grabbed the cup and hurried out the door. She could now see that Jon had parked in front of the building. He was just getting out of his car when she caught his attention. "Hey Jon! I'm over here!" He turned around and gave a slight wave. "Hey!" He shouted back.

When she reached the other side of the street he took the frappuccino out of her hands. He took a sip of it and handed it back to her. "I need to ask you a favor…" He hesistated. Ella made a gesture as to say, 'Well then, go on…' "I wanted to know if you could go with me to see my mom…" Jon finished. "But I thought she was in California." Ella stepped onto the sidewalk to avoid the passing traffic. Jon leaned back against his car. "She was. She's here in the city right now on a business trip, and she wanted to see me…that's who called last night." "Of course I'll go with you." "Good…let's go."

They got in the car, but before he started it he leaned over and kissed Ella on the cheek. "Thank you." "It'll be ok."

* * *

Jon rapped on the hotel room door. His mother had given him the room number where she was staying in the Ritz Carlton. He and Ella waited for someone to answer it. A man in a gray pinstripe suit opened the door and stepped outside. "Can I help you?" "Yeah, I'm Jon. I'm here to see Mona." Jon tried to look over the man's shoulder, but with no avail. "Mona's in meetings all day…who are you?" "I'm her son…Jon. Who are you?" Jon was bewildered as to why Mona would invite him over, but not show up. "I'm Chris. I'm her fiancée…wait…Mona has a son?" This was making Jon angry. "Where is she? I need to see her?"

"Honey? Who is that at the door?" A middle aged woman stepped out from behind the door, wearing a robe. Her hair was pulled up inside of a towel on top of her head. "Jon?" "Hey…I can see now that this was a bad idea." Jon turned to go, but Mona caught his arm and turned him back around. He flinched under the touch of her hand. The last time she had touched him was when she had kissed him good night…the night she left. "Jon…why don't you and your friend go downstairs and wait for me in the dining hall. I'll treat you to lunch. Just let me get dressed first." Jon didn't respond. He kept his gaze on the floor. "Sure, we'd love to." Ella answered for him. "We'll be down there in a minute then…" Mona tried to smile for her son.

"We? He's not coming to, is he?" Jon pointed his finger at Chris. "Of course I am." Chris answered. "I don't think that's best…"Mona changed her mind. "Plus you have a meeting in twenty minutes. I'll see you at dinner." She kissed Chris on the cheek and watched him leave to get on the elevator. "Ok…so why don't you two go ahead down. I'll try to hurry." Mona quietly shut the door. Jon turned around to face Ella. He stared at her. "What Jon? You wanted to see her…and we are going to see her." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the elevator.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and in a nice pant suit, Mona came down. Her auburn hair had been pulled back into a tight bun and her make up was subtle and natural. She found her way to the table and sat down. "Sorry it took so long. So who's your friend?" She asked Jon. "This is Ella. She's my girlfriend." Jon stated. "Oh my!" Mona exclaimed. "Well I make a lovely first impression don't I?"

"Why doesn't Chris know who I am?" Jon harshly asked his mother. "Honey…" Mona started. "Don't call me Honey…you don't have the right." "Jon…I gave birth to you. I think it is my right as your mother to call you whatever I please." Mona took a sip of her water, and placed her napkin across her lap. Jon let out a laugh. "Mona…if you are my mother, as you say, then you would have stayed. You wouldn't have left in the middle of the night, only to call me when ever you feel like it! Writing me off like I was just some point in your life that you were ashamed of! You didn't even tell Chris who I was! And since he doesn't know who I am, I'm guess he doesn't know who Kim is either! I don't understand how you can do this!"

Mona could see the tears that were starting to come from his eyes. "Actually Jon…I think it's time you know something."

**

* * *

Hohahahaha! It's a small cliff hanger…but it's a cliff hanger none the less. SO maybe it's not a good cliffy! Leannyhoodle…Hope ya'll like it! (I'm working a lot lately…I hate it! but I'll definitely try to update!) RACHEL!**


	39. The truth

Ella had taken the keys from Jon's pocket before they had reached the car. "I don't think its best for you to drive. "Please don't take me back to my place…just go to yours." Jon tilted his seat back and placed his jacket over his face. "Ok…I'm sure Eric and my mom will be happy to see you." "Ella drove out of the hotel parking lot, being careful not to hit the curb…she was getting pretty good at not running over them.

Jon was silent for the rest of the ride. When Ella pulled into the parking deck, and into an empty spot, she pulled the jacket off of his face. He was sitting there with his eyes wide open. Ella unbuckled his seatbelt, trying to get him to get out of the car. "Listen Jon, I'm here if you need to talk." It was like what she had said had opened the gate. He immediately started talking.

"I can't believe that my whole family was in on this. My mom's been gone for almost all of my life…and they kept the secret that long. I'm not her son!" Tears started to form in the corners of Jon's eyes. Ella had been there to hear all of what Jon was now telling her, but she knew it best to let him vent. "My dad wanted them to adopt me…she never wanted me. Well that explains a lot!" Jon threw his arms up in the air, and hit the ceiling. "Damn it!"

Ella opened her door and stepped out. "Come on." Jon got out and followed Ella up to the apartment. Bridget was surprised to see him come in. "Oh hey Jon…I didn't know that you would be coming over today? Are you going to be staying for dinner?" Jon walked down the hallway and into Ella's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "Um Mom…Yeah Jon's staying for dinner, but don't pester him or anything. He's had a rough day." "Ok, well tell him he's welcome anytime. I haven't seen him lately. And don't worry, we'll go birthday shopping tomorrow." Ella leaned down and kissed her mother on the cheek, making sure to pat her growing belly. "And life just keeps getting more interesting!"

* * *

Ella came to her door and started to knock, but stopped when she realized whose door it was. "Wait…it's my room!" She slowly opened it and found that Jon had thrown himself across her bed; his feet dangling off the edge of the mattress. Ella pulled out her desk chair and sat down. She was about to say something when Jon's cell phone went off. He took it out of his pocket. It was Kim. He threw it to Ella. "Hello?" She asked answering it. "Hey Ella…how is he?" "He's ok. Listen, I think it's best if he's left alone for a while. He's going to need some time to deal with it all. Yeah, I'll tell him to call you back. Bye."

What are you going to do? You can't hide from your family forever. And I know your dad still loves you." Ella knelt down near the head of her bed so that Jon would look at her. He slightly turned his face so that she could see one eye. (He's acting like a three year old.) "Is that so? Well he barely shows it." "Jon…you know that's not true. You said yourself that he doesn't show emotion." Ella made him move over on the bed, and she pulled herself up onto it. "Do you think you'll want to eat dinner? If you don't want to, then you can stay in here the whole time."

When Ella had noticed that Jon had fallen asleep, she quietly got up and left the room.

* * *

She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Hey Eric." "Hey Ella, how's your birthday been so far?" He was in the middle of putting the chicken in the oven when she sat down at the bar. "It's been interesting…Jon's here. I don't know if he's staying for dinner, but I'm going to warn you now. Jon's not doing so well right now. He received some, not so pleasant, news today while we were out. So…" "Be careful with the words I choose?" Eric finished for her. "Exactly…hey where's mom?" Ella asked him. "Your mom had to go to the university. She had to leave quickly, so I told her that I would tell you. She should be back within the hour though…it was just something having to do with the paint on the women's field." "Ok…paint on the field? And they called her? That is strange!" Ella laughed at what Eric had told her. "It's not as uncommon as you think." Eric placed a plate of carrots in front of Ella. "Oh yeah, your dad called today. He says he's in the city and that he wanted to see you for your birthday." "Whatever, I'll attempt to call him later. How much do you want to bet that he won't even call back if I don't?" Ella bit one of the carrots in half and placed the other half back on the plate. Eric went back to cooking. "I'm not going to bet with you on that Ella!" "Why not?" Ella questioned. "I'd sure make a lot of money off of you!"

Bridget finally came back. When she walked in she sat down on a bar stool next to Ella. "Is Jon still here?" "Yeah." Eric and Ella answered in unison. "Ok then. Hey Ella, Richard **(For I can not remember what I named him to begin with…or if I even gave him a name!)** called today." "Yeah mom, Eric told me. Hey have you guys decided on a wedding date?" Ella asked her mom and Eric. "Not really…we figured, after the baby is born." "Or sooner…" Eric stated. "I can't let your mom get out of my reach again!" "Ew gross…just what I need! Gushy adults! I'm going to take this back to my room." Ella took the plate back to her room just in case Jon was hungry.

Jon was sitting up in the bed watching television. "Hey Ells." "Hey Jon, you want to come out yet? I didn't tell them anything, so you don't have to talk about it or anything." "Ok…I guess I need to face the public sooner or later." Jon slowly stood up out of the bed and stretched. "I bet they were just going to let the secret go to the grave…I can't understand why I never figured it out! I mean…just look at me in comparison to them! They all have light straight hair. I have dark and wavy. They are all as pale and pasty and I have the complexion of a Greek god…not to be conceded or anything. But you were the one who told me that! And I am 6'1"! My dad is only 5'5"! Kim and my mom are a little taller than he is…but why didn't I see it before!" "I know it's a little too soon, but do you want to find your birth parents?"

"I'll have to think about that…but it's a possibility, right? I mean I just need to get my birth certificate and all of that other information from my dad. Are you willing to help me?" Jon opened the bedroom door for her, and then stepped out into the hallway. Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Of course I am."

**

* * *

OMG…OMG! I'm in love with Ella's storyline right now! It's still going strong after 38 chapters! And just to warn you all…there's going to be some daddy trouble with some of the characters…for a while! (But I can't say who…:( ) BOOHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm in the zone right now!**


	40. Alexia

**georgiandavethelaugh: Thanks for the review! (I'm still waiting for my friend to pass on the fifth book so that I can read 'Boy Entrancers'!) I LOVE THOSE BOOKS! I was going to ask who you liked better between Dave, Massimo, and Robbie….but I guess your name pretty much answers that question!**

**sammygurl262316: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! Yeah…my favorite storyline for right now is Ella's! Mainly because I know what I've got up my sleeve, and the readers don't! I have a few surprises in store! I don't really know what will happen with Billy. I'm not really sure about him! And lol! I've actually written a 'book'. But it will probably never get published! I'm still working on it. (Everytime I get to an ending point…I decide to write more.) And I do have another story on here. It's called 'The third summer with the pants.' It's the third summer. This story is like a follow up to that one. They're all the same characters and everything…with a few additions! (It was FUN to write!) If you decide to read it, I hope you like it.**

**(OMG!HAHAHAHAA!)**

* * *

"Holly!" Lena's mother was calling from inside her studio. "Yeah mom?" Holly answered. Lena handed Holly the phone she had obviously talking on. "Alex is on the phone. She wanted to talk to you." Holly backed away and shook her head. "Mom…" She was pleading with her eyes. "Holly…" Lena mimicked her. "Just talk to her. It never hurts."

"Alex?" Holly hesitantly started talking to her sister. "Holly, is that you? How are you doing?" "I'm doing well…you?" Holly was surprised that her sister was actually 'talking' with her. (Holly had accidentally stole Alexia's boyfriend in the beginning of the summer…accidentally is the key word. Sean came onto Holly…it wasn't the other way around!) "It's great over here! Nitesh and Zahra have an amazing life! I'm even thinking about getting into directing." "That's cool. I'm so happy for you." "Thanks! It means a lot to me to have you feel that way…" Alexia hesitated. "How are you…and Sean? Is that working out?" Holly had to say that she wasn't surprised that that Alex asked that. "Yeah…it's great. I can see why he made you so happy…and I'm going to feel like a complete idiot forever for doing what I did!" "What you did? Honey," Alex was using the name she used to use for Holly, "Holly you didn't do anything. If anything, I should be mad at Sean…and trust me I am! But I have to get over that! I've had to learn to get over it all…and I feel ten times better!" Holly didn't know what to say. "So are we ok now?" "Holly, I know we never really got along…our personalities clash! But I just wanted you to know that you are an awesome sister. I love you." "I love you too Alex." Holly was beginning to cry. "Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to a dinner party with Zahra tonight…I get to party it up at the US embassy! I'll call you later though. Bye." Alex hung up and Holly took the phone back to her mom's studio. "I'm going to be in my room. I need to finish a painting for school."

* * *

"So have you found anything out?" Ella asked Jon, over the phone. "Yeah I found some stuff. My dad said he's been in contact with my birth mom for years. She lives in New Jersey…and then my birth father lives in Illinois…but my dad said he's not really sure about it." "Ok, well I've got fall break coming up in a few days…and I know you're out too. You want to go then? I've already talked with my mom about it. She says anything as long as I'm safe." The two talked for a while longer, before Ella was interrupted and had to go.

"Ella, your dad just called. He says he's in the neighborhood and wants you to meet him somewhere…so pick a place?" Bridget cradled the phone in between her shoulder and ear. "The café…tell him to be there in ten minutes." "Ella says meet her at the little café on the corner, oh yeah the name! It's called Lane's…yeah. I'll make sure she actually shows up."

Ten minutes later, Ella walked into the café. Surprisingly, her father was already there. He waved her down and she walked to the back of the restaurant to greet him. "Hey Ella, I've only got about an hour. I just wanted to see you before I had to leave tonight. How are things going?" "Things are going great." Ella answered. She caught the attention of one of the waiters, one she knew fairly well. He already knew what she wanted. "It'll be right out." "Thanks." She told him, as he walked back into the kitchen.

"So you come here often? They obviously already know your order. Have you made any new friends yet?" Her father asked. "A few…here they come right now."

Lucas had walked into the restaurant with James and Jon in tow. All three of them saw Ella sitting way in the back and made their way through the room to get to her. Jon leaned down and kissed her. "Hey…oh I'm sorry. Did we interrupt something?" Jon looked at the man who was sitting across from Ella. Ella's father looked at Jon and then at Ella. "Ella, who are your friends?" "Well Dad, this is Jon. We've been dating for a while now. And then this is James, Jon's uncle. And then there's Lucas. Lucas was the first person to befriend me. Oh yeah, and he and James are together…" Ella saw her dad's eyes widen at that one. "Guys, I hate to be rude. But I barely get to see my daughter. DO you think we could have some time to ourselves?" Ella's father motioned for the three men to leave so that he could talk privately with Ella.

"I don't think I approve of how your mother is letting you live…I mean you have gay friends and your boyfriend, if that's what you want to call him, is way too old for you! Not to mention that you have that Eric guy to look up to. I'm sure he's a great role model! And now he gets your mom pregnant! He should have just done that in the first place…" He paused and took in a deep breathe. "Listen Ella, all I'm trying to say is that I would like for you to come live in Paris with me and Heather." Ella was definitely surprised by that one. "No." "Excuse me?" He asked. "No thank you?" Ella questioned mockingly. "It was nice seeing you dad…but I don't think that would work out. In fact we both know it wouldn't. You've just never happy and you don't want mom to be either…but guess what? She is happy! She's the happiest I've seen her in years."

Ella's father brought the napkin up to his mouth and dabbed the corners. Bringing it back down, he stood up. "If that's how you feel…then good bye Ella. It was nice, as always."

The waiter placed the cake and cup of coffee on the table. "Doesn't look like it ended well." Jon said, joining her. "Hey Marcus…I just want a scone." Jon handed the waiter the menus that had gathered on the table, and then turned his attention back to Ella. "So…I think I have enough information so far. My dad gave me the address in New Jersey. Her name is Mary. Would it be possible to leave on the 27th? And then also…while I'm on the subject, I have the address in Illinois…Chicago if I'm not mistaken. It may be somewhere around there. My dad wasn't sure about this guy, because his name's not on the birth certificate. He and my mom were not together when I was born…they were actually living on two different continents. Anyways, that's what Mary says." "Yeah, the twenty seventh is fine…" Ella's words slowly drug out and she stared off into space. "What's wrong?" Jon asked her. "Did you and your dad have a fight or something?" "Not really a fight. He just doesn't approve of how my mom's letting me live. He thinks you're ok, but that you're too old for me. And he doesn't approve of James and Lucas…but like I told him. I don't care what he thinks, I love you guys." "Thanks for standing up for us." Jon reached over and placed his hand over hers. Ella smiled and went on. "He also said that he would feel better if I moved to Paris to be with him and his fake wife and their demon children." "And you said no." Jon said it for her. "Exactly…why would I want to leave this place?" A waiter brought Jon his scone and he took a bite of it. "I sure as hell don't know why!" Ella laughed at Jon. "You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full!" Crumbs were falling out of his mouth and off of the scone, onto his shirt.

**

* * *

What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new, Right now. Author Unknown (VERY PRETTY, I think!)**

**I thought it would be fun to add a part for Alexia…just because!**

Alexia had been attending these functions with Zahra since she had arrived. Now, she and Zahra's eldest daughter Vallari were talking in the corner of the ball room, Vallari's bright red dress standing out in the crowd. Alexia had let Vallari's younger sister, an aspiring fashion designer, design her dress for the evening. "Hey Val! Are you sure it was the best idea to let Deven dress me?" Alexia looked down at the black floor length gown. "You look beautiful! Plus…Jacques, the prime minister's son **(Let's just say that the prime minister isn't Tony Blair, and that it's this other guy. And this fictional prime minister has a son named Jacques. Why Jacques, you say? Well because this fictional PM has a French wife! Yeah that's a lot to take in…but his name needs to be Jacques! Lol!) **…keeps staring at you…" "No he doesn't!" Alexia playfully hit Vallari on the arm. "Well he's coming this way." Vallari instantly turned on her charm and Jacques took her hand in his and kissed it. "Vallari…always a pleasure. And Alexia," Jacques took the hand Alexia had offered him, and he softly kissed it. "Would you like to dance?"

Alexia looked in Vallari's direction, and Vallari winked at her. "Don't worry, I'll just go find…something to preoccupy myself…oh like that guy over there…" Alexia laughed at Vallari, but turned her attention back to Jacques. "I'd love to."

For the rest of the evening Alexia and Jacques talked and danced. The more she got to know him, the more she started to like him. "Would you like to go outside onto the balcony?" She asked him, as they moved off the dance floor. "The gardens sound better…I love them at night." Jacques smiled and led Alexia out into the garden. "What is it like having your dad as the prime minister?" She asked him. Jacques took her hand in his. Alexia was surprised by his boldness. "It's different. I get a lot of attention from the news and media. I have a body guard…I go to oxford…you know that much." Alexia loved the way he smiled when he talked about his life. Most children, whose parent's were diplomatic figures, hated to be in the spotlight…but Jacques seemed to be following in his father's foot steps. He was now studying to be a lawyer at Oxford.

"And then she told me that she couldn't be with me, because I was getting too much attention from the media. She said she didn't want to get a bad rep…so that's what happened with my last relationship…what about you?" Jacques asked Alexia. "Let's see…where do I start?" "Is it that bad?" Asked Jacques, when he saw the pained expression appear on her face. "I met Sean in my freshmen English class in college. We dated for about a year. And then he decides to break it to me that he wants to break up with me…for my younger sister!" "Oh! Your story beats mine! Are you and your sister ok though?" "My parents sent her to Greece for a few weeks, and then when she got back I was leaving for London…so we didn't really get to talk. But I did talk to her this afternoon before I came here. And we're fine. I told her that I was happy for her and Sean."

"And that's it? You let it go that easily?" Jacques stared at Alexia with a look of confusion, and at the same time, admiration, in his eyes. "Yes I did. I learned that I had to if I wanted to get on with my life." She slowly moved her hand closer to his and covered it. "We should probably go back inside. We've been out here for a while…and this party is kind of for your dad's campaign…" Jacques stood up off of the stone bench he and Alexia had been sitting on. "I guess you're right. Thanks for talking with me…I get kind of lonely being the Prime minister's son. I only get to mingle with the high and mighty…its nice having you around." "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult!" Alexia let Jacques open the door for her. Jacques placed his hand on Alexia's lower back and started to guide her back onto the dance floor. "Take it as a compliment."

Just as they were about to start dancing, the music stopped, and everyone turned their head towards the dining hall. "Dinner is served," The butler called from beside the large oak doors. The two doors opened and all of the guests found their way to their seats. Jacques led Alexia to her seat, beside Vallari and Zahra. He winked at her as he sat down near the head of the table, next to his mother.

**

* * *

Um…who to write about next?...I'm not really sure! This chapter was just about Alexia making sure everything was ok with her and Holly…I think I accomplished that! Rachel**


	41. Who's your daddy? lol

**I annoyed the 'you know what' out of my mom! I don't let her read my stories…and she gets mad about it! SO I told her that I would tell her what it was about! IT WAS FUNNY! I had to stop talking and breathe! But yeah…she's still not reading them! Idk why…but I'm like that with my art work and my writing…I, however, do not find it strange! And then…she thinks I need to see a shrink because I go crazy when I start to talk about the stories! (Of course she's joking! But I was jumping up and down in my chair and clapping my hands…and I told her the twist in the storyline!) She says I need to write for a soap opera. I WOULD ACTUALLY LOVE TO!**

* * *

"Mom! Eric!" Ella called from inside her bedroom. "Jon's here, in the building. He's almost here. So, I just wanted to say goodbye to you." Bridget and Eric hurried into the room and sat down on the bed. "Ok, so do you have your emergency cash? And your cell phone? And all of the numbers where Eric and I can be reached?" Bridget asked Ella. Eric squeezed Bridget's shoulder and laughed. "Yes she does, Bee. Don't you Ella?" "Sure I do Mom. Oh there he is. I'll call you when we get onto the interstate." Ella leaned down and kissed her mother. "Bye Eric." Ella grabbed her small duffel bag and left the apartment.

* * *

Ella and Jon had been driving for about an hour, when he handed her a photograph. "That's an old picture of my dad." Ella took it and looked closely at the young man in the picture. "Jon, you look exactly like him…" The young man in the picture looked to be about in his early twenties, and his dark brown wavy hair was blowing in the wind, so that his face was seen. "Do you know what his name is?" "Not yet. Mary said that she would tell me everything when I get there. She says that she feels that I need to know the truth. But she also feels that she should tell me in person." "Ok." Ella let it go, but held onto the picture. "Jon, there's something about this picture that looks familiar to me. It's like I've seen this person before, or that I know them from somewhere. Where'd you say Mary was from?" Ella asked, staring intently at the man's eyes. 'I definitely know him, somehow.' She thought. Jon didn't say anything. "Ok, well I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me up when you stop at a rest area."

* * *

Holly and her mom were shopping, when Holly decided to tell Lena the news. "I sent in an application to RISD…" She stood back to await her mother's answer. Lena dropped all of her things and threw her arms around Holly. "Holly! I'm so proud of you! Wouldn't it be amazing if you got in?" "Yeah I guess it would…I just thought that I would tell you." Holly helped her mom pick up the clothes she had dropped. "But don't get mad and angry and depressed if I don't get in…or if I do get in and decide to go to another college." "Honey, you know I will support you with anything you decide to do." With that, Lena and Holly went back to shopping.

* * *

"Hey Ells." Ella had called Holly while she and Lena had been eating lunch. "Yeah…I know which ones you're talking about. I'll email it to you as soon as I get home. Love you too!"

* * *

A few hours after Ella had talked to Holly, she pulled out her lap top to check her email. Holly had sent the file. "Ok…Jon I think you need to look at this." Ella opened the attachment and turned the screen around to face Jon. Jon took the computer and looked at the picture. "Hey, how'd Holly get this picture?" He asked, confused. "Scroll down. There's an updated picture too. It was taken sometime during the summer." Ella told him. Jon scrolled down the page, and sure enough there was another picture. It was of an older man, and what looked to be his son. A young girl, who looked to be in her late teens, was standing beside the boy. Jon recognized the girl. "Hey, isn't that your friend Holly?" "Yeah it is…and that's your birth father. I thought I had seen him somewhere." "Wait…what are you trying to say? Is he her father?" Jon was getting more confused by the minute. "No!" Ella exclaimed. "No. That picture was taken when Holly was in Greece. Her family goes way back with his family. Holly's mom and his mom…well they met when Lena was 16 and then some things happened in between then and now. Lena hadn't seen him in 20-odd years…it just so happened that he came to the island this summer. They were all a bit surprised!..." Ella let her words drift off and she stared off into space. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Well can I know his name?" asked Jon. "His name…his name is…Kostos Dounas."

**

* * *

Syd: Thanks for the review! YEAH LOL! No I think that things will work out between Ella and Jon… for a while anyways! (I'm not saying that they are going to get married!)Thanks again for the review!**

**AUGH! I'M GOING CRAZY! I thought about it…and thought about it! And here it is. I thought about going back and rewriting the past few chapters! BUT I DIDN'T AND HERE IS THE BIG (SUPPOSED TO BE HUGE) TWIST!**

**sammygurl262316: HEY AGAIN! I have this weird way of writing! (Concerning Alexia and other random characters!) Ok, so I've got all of these characters…some of which I don't own!...but they are in my story none the less! All of these characters have these different personalities. For example: Alexia and Holly. Even though Alexia isn't a major character, I still feel the need to show how she really is. Then when you see that, her characteristics kind of can explain why Holly maybe acts or doesn't act a certain way! ****I confused my mom when I told her that! But it's the truth about why I have a zillion characters who basically do nothing throughout the story! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! **

**RACHEL!**


	42. Anna wears the pants

**BloominDaisy: I KNOW IT COULD'VE BEEN BIGGER (and better….way better.)! Lol! I got stuck with what I had though. Lol! And now I'm stuck completely. **

**This is funny…I was bored so I reread my first SOTP story (the first one i wrote)…its way better than this one! (In content and in the writing! I had no idea I could write that stuff…I don't even remember writing it!)**

"Yes?" A middle-aged woman had opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked the boy and the girl who had knocked on her door. "Yes you can…" Jon started. "I'm Jonathan." As soon as Jon had said that he was Jonathan, the look on the woman's face changed. "Jon? Come in, please come in."

Jon and Ella walked in, past the woman and she closed the door behind them. "Please, sit down." Her slight accent could be detected, even though you could tell it had been slowly forgotten over the years. The three walked into a small living room and Mary motioned for them to sit down on the couch. She sat down in the chair, across from them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jon asked. Mary shifted in her seat. "Of course you can, and please be as frank as you need to be."

"Why did you put me up for adoption? And why didn't you and my father get married?" Jon sat forward and stared intently into his birth mother's eyes. "First," She said, uncomfortably. She was trying to avoid Jon's gaze. "There was nothing else I could do. Your father and I had conceived you out of wedlock…we were going to get married, but I realized that I couldn't let him marry me if neither of us really loved each other. He still loved her." "Who do you mean by 'her'?" Questioned Jon.

Mary thought about it for a second and then spoke. "It's been so many years, and I don't exactly remember her name, but…I saw the pain in her eyes when Kostos told her about us. It was too much to bear. I had to get out of there. So, I told him that I wasn't really pregnant, and I left." Jon and Ella really didn't need to know 'her' name; they already knew who Mary was talking about.

Ella wanted to ask a question that she had wanted to ask she had gotten there. "I thought your name was Mariana?"

Mary took her eyes from Jon and stared into Ella's. "It is…I go by Mary now." That was all Mary said. She knew that Ella knew the story. She could see it in her eyes. Plus, not even Jon's parents knew that her real name was Mariana. Mary left it at that, and Ella sat back, to say nothing else.

* * *

"Thank you so much for talking to us, Mary." Jon didn't know whether or not to hug Mary or to just shake her hand. Mary opted for neither. "It has been an interesting day, hasn't it? I'll be in contact with your father." She waved bye to the two and then shut the door.

"Are we on to Chicago, then?" Ella asked him. Jon pulled his sunglasses down and tossed the keys to her. "Don't wreck it." He winked at her, as he slid into the passenger seat. "And I'll try not to get us lost either!" She joked.

K

* * *

ostos was sitting in his office, on a conference call, when Stephen opened, and knocked lightly on the large wooden door. "Um, Dad…I think you need to come and see this." "See what Stevie? Can't you see that I'm busy? How important is it?"

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Dad, don't call me Stevie. And…" Stephen stuck his head outside the door and then stepped into the office, closing the door behind them. "There's these two people out here. The guy says that he really needs to talk with you." "Alright, give me a second, will you?" Kostos motioned for Stephen to leave the room, so that he could finish his call.

"He'll be right out…hey don't I know you from somewhere?" Stephen sat down across from Jon and Ella, and pointed at Ella. "Yeah, well we've never met, but we have a friend in common…Holly." "Oh yeah…Holly." Stephen said it as though he wasn't too exited to be friends with Holly. "It's just that she; well you know how she is. I don't need to explain anything to you." Ella let out a small laugh, in agreement with Stephen. "Yeah I know."

Just as Ella had said that, Kostos came walking out of his office. He waved to the two people sitting on his couch, and then sat down next to his son. "So, Stephen says that you needed to talk with me…but I'm afraid I don't know who you are." Ella reached out her hand to interfere Jon's from reaching Kostos'. "I'm Ella Walker. My best friend is Holly…Rodman. You know, Lena's daughter. And this is Jon." Jon now shook hands with Kostos. "Can we talk, in private?" Jon asked Kostos. Kostos nodded and stood up to lead Jon back into his office. "Why don't you order dinner Stephen?" Kostos suggested to his son. "I'm sure we'll be right out."

A few hours later, Jon and Kostos still hadn't come out of the office. "So, are you still not going to tell me what they are talking about in there?" Stephen asked Ella. Ella shook her head. "It's not my business to tell you…I already told you that, and gosh. Holly wasn't over exaggerating when she said that you were a pain in the…" Ella wasn't allowed to finish her sentence, because Jon andKostos had appeared from inside the closed up office. "Hi." Ella and Stephen said to the two, in unison. They could tell that Jon, and Kostos had been crying. Jon was still wiping them away off of his cheeks.

Kostos noticed the Chinese food that was sitting on the dining room table. "You guys haven't eaten yet?" "No." Ella stated. Stephen stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab the plates. "We were waiting for you."

The four, hesitantly sat down at the table. The environment had turned from uncomfortable, to very uncomfortable.

Stephen knew that everyone in the room knew what was going on, and he couldn't stand it. And who was this guy that had come here with Ella, and had asked to speak with Kostos? It must have been very important, because the two men had been in the office for three and a half hours. Also, the resemblance between Jon and Kostos was undeniable.

* * *

"Dad," Stephen asked after Jon and Ella had left to go to their hotel. "Who is Jon, really? Why did he and Ella come here?" "I can't explain it right now Stephen…maybe later. I just need time to think." Kostos stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Don't worry. I probably won't be back for a while."

* * *

Esperanza and Anna were at the mall for the day. They needed outfits for a party that the new guy at school, was having. "Chris said that he only invited us, because he wanted to hang out with you." Esperanza stated, picking up a black top. Anna blushed, but did not say anything. "I don't think that I even want to go…everyone thinks I'm a spoiled brat, because of my parents." Esperanza laughed at Anna's comment. "Anna, you are a spoiled brat!" "I know…but I don't want people to think of me that way." "I understand Anna…I understand." Esperanza held the black top up to Anna and made a face. "It won't look good on you either."

Esperanza and Anna were now looking in the jean section. This made Anna think of something. "I know we aren't supposed to wear them during the year, but do you think that I could wear the pants tonight?" Esperanza turned around with a smile on her face. "Oh my gosh! I didn't think of that! You would look stunning! They can't be taken out unless someone really needs them. And you have been having a rough time with everything. I think you need the boost."

* * *

Anna walked out of her house and got into Holly's car. "Aw, babe, you look beautiful." Holly placed her hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled. "I told you it was a good idea to let Anna wear the pants. Chris is going to freak." Esperanza, who was sitting in the back seat, leaned forward and winked at her friend.

* * *

"Hi." Chris sat down next to Anna and caught her attention. "Hey! Thanks for inviting us to the party. I'm having lots of fun." "Really? Or are you just saying that to not hurt my feelings?" Chris asked her. Anna let her eyes fall to the ground. "I'm just saying that!" The two both laughed. "I like your jeans…they're pretty cool. Weird…but cool." Chris was actually astounded by her beauty tonight. There was something different about her.

"Thanks." Anna smiled. "They belonged to my mom…and her friends." "Whoa! They're really old then!" "I guess you could say that!" Anna traced the inscriptions with her finger. "Now they belong to me, and my group of friends. We're only supposed to take them out and wear them during the summer…but…Holly and Esi decided to let me wear them tonight."

"You look beautiful…" Chris blurted out. "Thanks…I guess." Anna joked. "Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked her. Anna liked Chris, but the thought of going through what she had gone through with Zach, was torture. "I don't know…" Anna started. "I just got out of a relationship. I think I need to take a rest from dating." Chris stood up and started to walk back inside the house. "If it helps any, I just got out of one too…I don't want to hurt you Anna. I just want to be your friend."

Chris walked back inside to the party and slid the glass door back into place. Holly saw this, and left Esperanza's side to go outside and talk to her. "Hey babe." Holly walked up behind Anna and jumped on her back. "What's up? I saw you and Chris talking. DO you like him?" "I don't know!" Anna laughed. "But he did just ask me out." "And?" Holly asked. "I told him no." Anna grabbed her drink and walked towards the door. "But I may change my mind…"

**

* * *

I just opened my bank account today! Yay! Now…I actually have to keep my money in there! lol! I like to shop! Leannyhoodle, here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it!**

**Rachel!**


	43. Hey Anna

"Hey Anna!" Chris yelled from across the cafeteria. "Hey Anna!" Anna was purposefully not listening to him. But she couldn't ignore him when he tapped him on her shoulder. "Oh hey Chris! What's up? I didn't see you in Chem class today." "I had a doctor's appointment. Have you thought about what I asked you the other night?"

Anna looked around her, and saw Esperanza and Holly leaning closer and closer to her, to listen to the conversation. "Let's go talk in the hall." She stood up and looped her arm through his. "We've got eavesdroppers…" Anna turned her head to look at Holly. Holly only sat back and pretended to be talking to Esperanza.

Anna and Chris made their way out into the empty hallway and sat down by the lockers. "So…" Chris started. "There's this concert downtown this Friday night…I thought maybe we could go to that." Anna thought about it for a second. "I'm not that much into concerts. Actually, if it's ok with your parents…and mine of course, my mom is a director…and well my dad's in the movie business too…but that's beside the point. You know that movie that's coming out soon? Dragon City? My mom directed it, and the New York City premiere is this Friday night. I was going to go and see my friend that lives there now. I think you'd have fun…" "I'd love to go to! Are you kidding? And wait…your parents are Tabitha and Brian McBrian?" "Yeah." Anna grinned. "I'm not surprised! Eve and I don't like to go to these movie things. I mean if I wanted to talk to Maria Anglos, I could just call her up on my cell! But they are really cool and I thought it'd be cool to take a friend." "What about Holly and Esi?" Chris asked.

"They've been to plenty! I took Holly to the premier of the remake for Breakfast at Tiffany's, for her birthday last year!" Anna stood up and brushed off her pants. Chris stood up with her. "Thanks for asking Anna! I think it'll be cool!" "Oh it will!" Anna promised.

* * *

Anna and Eve led Chris off of the plane and to the waiting car. Lucas stepped out and grinned. "Anna, Eve." Anna smiled and hugged him. "Hey Lucas!...Augh!" Anna screamed when she saw Ella step out of the car. The two girls hugged each other and they both started screaming. "You must be Ella…" Chris stuck out his hand to shake Ella's. Ella smiled and flipped her growing hair, out of her eyes. "Yeah, and you're Chris…oh yeah." Ella turned around and opened the back door. "This is Jon." Jon got out of the car and waved to everyone. Anna winked at Ella.

Eve got in the front with Lucas, and Chris joined Ella, Anna, and Jon in the back. Lucas dropped them off at the hotel and he went back to his place to chill before the premiere.

* * *

Anna had brought the pants, and had decided to wear them to the premiere. Ella gasped when she came out of the bathroom with them in her hands. "Anna! I thought we weren't supposed to wear them, except for during the summer!" "Yeah, I know," Anna admired her figure in the full length mirror. "But Holly and Esi decided that I could wear them. I think they snuck them into my suitcase!"

Anna and Ella got dressed in their separate bathrooms and then joined their well dressed dates in the lobby. "You look amazing Anna." Chris stated, letting Anna loop her arm through his. When they had all gotten into the limo and were getting situated, Ella broke the news. "Oh yeah Anna…I kind of forgot to tell you something. I guess it slipped my mind. Mom and Eric are going to be there…and Tibby told Eric and Mom that they could bring a guest…so Zach is going to be there." Ella inched closer to Jon, awaiting the blow she thought was going to come from Anna. Anna laughed. "Really? That's cool."

* * *

After the movie, everyone went to the after party. Anna hadn't talked to Zach all night. He had sat a few rows ahead of her and after the movie had ended he and Eric left to go ahead to the party. Now, Zach was sitting across from Anna and Chris at their table. "Hey Anna." Zach said to her. "Hey Zach." Zach stood up and held out his hand. "Can you come outside with me?" Anna shook her head and looked down. "I'd rather not." Zach went back to his seat and sat down.

* * *

Alexia was walking through Zahra's large home in London, when the doorbell rang. She let the butler get it. A few seconds later, she heard her name being called. "Alex!" Alexia turned around to see Deven running towards her. "Oh my gosh, you have to come downstairs. Jacques is here…to see you." Alexia looked down at what she was wearing, a tank top and a pair of pajama pants. If he truly wanted to be with her, then he would like her no matter what she was wearing.

She looped her arm through Deven's and walked with her into the spacious front foyer. "Jacques!" Alexia hugged him, and he stepped back. "Hey Alex!" He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "I was wondering if you would want to hang out with me today." "I'd love too…let me go get dressed first!" Alexia turned around and ran up the stairs. "I'll be right down!"

Alexia pulled off her pajama pants and grabbed her jeans to pull on. She then found her jacket and put it on over her tank top. When she came back downstairs, Jacques took her hand. "Well that was fast! And no make up!" Alexia laughed. "Well…I don't always have to wear it. Plus…the quicker I got down here, the better. It means five more minutes with you." Alexia swore she saw Jacques blush. "Well, I think I just made you blush!" She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

**

* * *

Not a lot, I know! Augh! I went to schedule my classes today…the new English teacher scared me out of taking AP English! Lol! So, I'm in Advanced English. Oh well….I'm in Studio Art with Kat-Y! School starts on Thursday…(tear).**


	44. Wedding Date

Jacques picked Alexia up the same time the next day. This time she was wearing makeup and she was fully dressed. "This is a major improvement from yesterday's look!" Jacques joked. Alexia twirled around in a circle, letting her floor length, bohemian black skirt move with her. "Yeah, definitely a major improvement!" Jacques placed his hand behind her back and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Well thank you!" Alexia pulled away and looked at Jacque's outfit. "And I can see that you're wearing the same shirt you wore yesterday." "Hey, what can I say? I do my own laundry when I can! Plus…this is my favorite." He took Alexia's hand in his and guided her out of the house.

* * *

Sean picked a few flowers out of Lena's garden, before knocking on the front door. Holly answered and took them out of his hand. "Thanks Sean, but really…I could've gotten them myself!" She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "It's the thought that counts!" He said. Holly grabbed his hand and led him up to her room. "Mom said dinner was in an hour…so…" She quietly shut the door and locked it. "Holly! They're right down stairs!" Sean cautiously backed away from Holly. Holly laughed. "I wasn't talking about that! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She playfully hit him on the chest, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in to kiss him. "That's what I was talking about." She kissed him again, this time more fervently. "I can deal with that!" Sean guided Holly over to her bed.

* * *

Anna and Chris were sitting with Ella and Jon at Lane's. Andrew had just brought them each a piece of chocolate cake. Chris looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "This is really good! Why don't we have one of these in Bethesda?" Ella laughed and took a bite of her own piece. "I'm not willing to share him with anyone else!" (She was speaking of Andrew, of course.)

Jon came back from the bathroom and grabbed his jacket. "I have to go now. I'll call you tonight." He leaned down and kissed Ella on her forehead. She got up and followed him outside. "What's up?" She asked. "Kostos just called me. I'm going to meet him. Trust me, nothing is wrong." He kissed her again, this time on the lips. "Ok?" After Ella had nodded in agreement, Jon got into his car and drove off.

Ella walked back into the café and sat down. "Chris, Anna tells me you play soccer. Well, my soon-to-be step dad is the head coach at Columbia. There's a game today…do you want to go?" Chris' eyes widened even more. "Do I want to go? Yes I want to go! Who are they playing?" He asked, excitedly. "Harvard." Ella stated. But then she remembered something. "Oh…I forgot about that Anna!" Anna shook her head. "It's fine Ella!"

Chris was lost. "Did I miss something?" "No, it's just that Zach is a freshman at Columbia. He's on the Varsity team…but it's all good!"

Chris practically ran to the soccer field. Anna and Ella walked, arm in arm, behind him. They met Bridget and Eric in Eric's office. Eric handed them their tickets. "You are all sitting a few rows down from the announcer's box. They're pretty good seats." Eric handed the tickets to Ella and then gave Bridget a kiss. "I'll see you after the game." He said to her. "Now go get your seats. The game's starting in half an hour."

Zach was sitting on the bench, retying his cleats. Eric came over to him and sat down. "You're gonna have to go in today Zach." Zach stood up and shook Eric's hand. "Thanks coach!" Zach let go and ran onto the field to join the other players. But before he could reach the center he looked up and saw Anna in the crowd. "Damn it. This is the most important game of my freshman year and she has to be here." He shook it off, the best he could and continued on his way to the center. "Ok guys! Let's do this!" He smacked all of his team mates on the back and high-fived them.

* * *

Esperanza jumped into her car and started down the road. She and Max had decided to meet halfway between Bethesda and W&M to spend the day together. "Hey babe!" Esperanza jumped on top of Max in the parking lot of the Wal-Mart. "Hey! What did you want to do today? I mean…seeing as how we are in the middle of no where, where there's only two stop lights, and they are lucky enough to even have this big of a Wal-Mart!"

"We could have a picnic." Esperanza suggested. Max tugged on one of her curls, and laughed. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"What about macaroni and cheese?" Max asked Esperanza. Esperanza turned around from taking two drinks out a large cooler and smiled. "You know the way to my heart."

After eating lunch, Esperanza and Max took a walk in the town's small park. There were children playing in the park, and teens were on the baseball field tossing the ball back and forth. "Max a million! Is that you?" Max turned around to find a very attractive red head coming in his and Esperanza's direction. "Collin?" Max let go of Esperanza's hand and ran to meet the girl. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. "I live here! Mike got a job here this summer. Natasha is playing over there, throwing the dirt." Collin pointed over to the sandbox, where sure enough, a small child was standing there, throwing dirt all around her.

"Who's your friend?" Collin slyly asked Max. "Oh yeah! Esi!" Esperanza ran over to them and smiled. She reached out her hand. "I'm Esperanza." "So you're his new girlfriend, then. Nicole told me about you." "Oh, you're friends with Nicole?" Esperanza asked. Collin slapped Max on the arm. "Yeah! Kind of, I guess! I'm their cousin. Max hasn't told you about me?" Esperanza shook her head.

"We used to get into a lot of trouble." Max stated. "I don't like to tell people about those days!" He brought Collin into a hug and ruffled her hair.

Collin looked down at her watch and then walked over to the sandbox. "Well, I've got to get home to make dinner. Do ya'll want to join us tonight? Mike will be so happy to see you Max. He'll want to show you his tool shed!"

Max looked in Esperanza's direction to make sure that she agreed. "I'd love too." Esperanza stated. "Just let me call my mom."

* * *

After the game, Eric met up with Bridget and took her out to dinner. They were in the middle of their salads when Eric decided that he should bring the subject up. "I think we should get married before the baby is born, Bee. I love you too much. I can't wait that long. I need you to be my wife now. I want you to be my wife now. Let's just go back to Bethesda and have a small wedding..." "Eric! Calm down!" Bridget reached over the table and placed her hand over Eric's. "Ok." "Ok?" Eric asked. "I said ok. We have a break coming up in two weeks…why not?" Bridget smiled. "But nothing big, just my closest friends and family and your friends and family." Eric nodded. "Anything!"

He couldn't control himself. He stood up and kissed Bridget passionately, almost knocking her out of her chair. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you." Bridget said, even louder.

When Eric stood up, he noticed that the entire restaurant was turned in their direction, staring at them. "Hi." He waved to them all and sat back down in his seat. He and Bridget sat planning their upcoming wedding, Bridget smiling the whole time.

**

* * *

So, school starts tomorrow. And I don't know when I'm going to be able to update! But I will try! Yeah…I had to hurry that whole Eric and Bridget situation up! RACHEL!(Two more years of high school to go….two very long years!)**


	45. Wedding Day

Bridget and Eric arrived in Bethesda the day before their wedding. Ella and Jon had driven separately, and had arrived a few hours after Eric and Bridget. They had met at Lena and Paul's house, where the wedding would take place. Ella got out of Jon's car and ran up to Holly's room. When she opened the door, she regretted not knocking. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She went to shut the door, but Holly stopped kissing Sean to let her in.

"Ella!" The two girls hugged. Ella waved to Sean. "Hey Sean." Ella threw her arms around Holly, once again. Holly squealed. "I can't believe you are actually here!" "I can't believe my mom and Eric are actually getting married!" stated Ella. "This has been one strange summer! Hasn't it?" Holly asked, not realizing that they were still holding on to each other. "I'm sorry!" She backed away, but still had a hold of Ella's arm.

Jon walked up the stairs and into Holly's room. "Hey guys." He placed his and Ella's bags on the floor. Ella grabbed his arm and pulled him over. "Holly, Jon. Jon, Holly! Oh and this is Sean." Sean stood up and shook hands with Jon. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

Carmen, Lena, Tibby, and a very pregnant Bridget, all were upstairs in Alexia's old room, getting themselves ready for the wedding. "Bee!" Carmen screamed. "You look beautiful!" Bridget had walked out of the bathroom, wearing her dress. It was a cream colored, strapless, floor length gown, with a lace overlay. Bridget went to stand in front of the mirror. "I still can't believe this." "Bridget, none of us can believe this. But you two were meant for each other…" Lena placed the veil on top of Bridget's flowing hair. "It's almost time, I'm going to go check on the girls." Lena walked out of the room and down the hall to talk to the girls.

* * *

"Hey mom." Holly was pinning back her hair, when Lena walked in. "Ella is getting dressed. Anna and Esi are already downstairs." "Ok, honey. Well you and Ella need to be downstairs in ten minutes."

* * *

"I have always loved you Bee. I will always love you. That summer over twenty years ago was amazing. And even though we didn't work out then, I know we will work out now. I am so happy that you and I met each other again this summer. I love you." Eric said his vows, the whole time, holding Bridget's hand. It was now her turn. She let go of his hand and brought it up to his face. "I've run away from you too many times! And now You are finally a good thing for me!" Bridget said this jokingly. Tibby, Lena, and Carmen all laughed. Bridget continued. "I know that we are all going to be happy. I promise to love you. And I promise to take care of you, just like you've taken care of me and Ella."

Max had come to Bethesda for the wedding, at the insistence of Esi, of course. The two were now dancing crazily on the dance floor. "Woo Esi!" Holly, Ella, and Anna shouted from their table. Bridget, Lena, Tibby, and Carmen all sat at the head table, talking about old times. "Who would have thought this day would have ever happened?" Bridget asked her three best friends. Eric, who had been talking with his cousin, leaned over into their conversation. "I knew it would end like this!" He kissed Bridget on the cheek and pulled her up onto the dance floor.

* * *

After the reception, and before Ella and Jon left to go back to the city, Bridget took her daughter outside onto the front porch and the two sat down. Bridget gently stroked Ella's hair. "I love you Honey." "I love you Bee!" Ella said to her glowing mother. "I'm proud of you mom." Ella looked up into the night sky and continued to speak to Bridget. "Don't ever run from Eric again. This is a good thing that we've got going on, right now. I couldn't stand to loose it." "Honey," Bridget said, bringing her daughter into a hug. "I will never make you go through that again…and besides," Bridget winked at Ella. "Fourth times a charm right?" "Actually it's the third Mom! But I won't go there!" Ella kissed her mother on the cheek. "I'll call you when I get home." Ella ran and got into Jon's car, and the two drove off.

* * *

Holly picked up the letter she had gotten from RISD. Sean was sitting in the chair beside her, playing on her computer, still in his tux. "You've got to tell her sometime." Holly shook her head. "No I don't. I can pretend like it never came." Sean took it from her hands. "Holls! You were accepted! We all know that you secretly wanted to go there. And even though you didn't tell me…I know that that is the only college you applied to." Holly bent her head down, in shame. "So maybe it was the only one I applied to."

* * *

Max and Esperanza walked down the sidewalk, heading back towards Lena's house. "Tonight was fun." said Max, taking Esperanza's hand into his. "I'm glad you came!" Esperanza smiled. She stopped walking and sat down in someone's yard. She pulled him down with her. "What's wrong?" Max asked her, not knowing why she had suddenly stopped, only a few hundred yards from the house. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk." Esperanza raised her eyebrows. "Why would anything be wrong? I'm extremely content…not to mention in love." She winked at Max. "You love me?" Max asked. Esperanza was taken back by his question. "Of course I do…" Esperanza stopped talking for a moment. "Don't you love me?"

Max stood up and brushed his pants off. "Esi…if you have to ask that question, then you mustn't trust this relationship." "You didn't answer me." Esperanza accused Max. Max squatted down, to be back at eye level with Esperanza. He placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a long, and very passionate, kiss. "I love you. Does that answer your question!" He said jokingly. Esperanza stood up and jumped onto his back. "Yes it does!" She said, kissing his cheek. "Now carry me back to the party!"

* * *

Eric noticed that Anna was sitting alone, by herself on the stairs. He walked over to her and sat down. "Where's that Chris guy?" He asked. Anna rolled her eyes. "He is at his grandparent's house for the weekend. His grandfather had a stroke." "Oh." Eric answered. The two sat in silence for a while. But the silence was too much for Eric. "Zach has been acting really strange, lately, Anna. What happened between you two? He says you haven't talked in a while, and that you broke up with him." Anna let out a laugh. "That's what he says, huh? Is that all he said, because if it was, then you haven't heard the whole story." Anna got up to leave. She turned around. "He cheated on me Eric." She threw her hands up in the air. "That's what happened. I'll see you later Eric." Anna walked backwards for a few seconds, and turned around. Eric was left on the stairs to think. 'Boy is he going to get it…' Eric said to himself, speaking of Zach.**

* * *

Tis the end of this so-called story….I think! I may put up another chapter! But where am I to go from here? Maybe I'll write something about another book or book series! (But whatever I do…always be watchful, for my name will be in lights one day!) I think I'm going to work on getting my original story onto FictionPress….it's REALLY long! Lol! Actually…I don't know how many chapters it would be on here!**


End file.
